


The Future is Love

by LHismutual



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Adventures, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Chaptered, Character Death, Cook Harry Styles, Divergent, Divided society, Drugs, Dystopia, Evil Plans, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff, Futuristic World, Gay, Genius Liam, Guns, Harry Styles Cooks, Hate to Love, Hippie Harry Styles, Hunger Games, Inspired by Divergent, LGBTQ Character, Lacrosse, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Law School, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Major Character Injury, Narry - Freeform, Nerd Harry Styles, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, OT5, Parties, Popular Louis, Quest, Robots, Science Fiction, Secrets, Smut, Soldier Harry, Soldier Zayn, Spies & Secret Agents, Underdog Harry, Unrequited Love, Wait for the smut, War, bourgeoisie, curly-haired harry styles, decadent youth, epic orgasm, larry - Freeform, larry being an asshole, mature - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, rebel harry styles, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHismutual/pseuds/LHismutual
Summary: 'Oi!' A voice interrupts. A guy barges, he is smaller than Harry, has brown hair and bright electric blue eyes. He has a badge on his uniform with the same colours as any Heron guy, a white shirt and Mountbatten pink suit.'Name?''Harry Styles.''Tell me Harry Styles, do you like books?''I do.''Detention in the library it is. Tomorrow night don’t be late.’AU scifi futuristic dystopic society. 4 classes: Louis belongs to the highest and Harry is watching him from the bottom of the ladder.





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> For those who read the first edition don't hesitate to give your opinion! For those reading it for the first time, thank you thank you thank you xx
> 
> Treat people with kindness, always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A first impression works like a magic mirror; it reflects what intrigues us rather than echoing a truthful picture." - Goodrich, Making Wishes.

Welcome to Rhovanion

 

Before going further, there is something you need to know. There are three major rules to be respected in this country:

1) Know your value.

At the top leading positions you can find the Herons, upright, defenders of peace. Then you have the Henslows, great scientists, working for the sake of progress. Finally, you have the Ginks, bound to protect their families, designed for altruism.

 

2) Do not go against your Nation.

It is your duty, as a Rhovanian, to work to enhance your quality of life as well as to benefit your country. Do not disrespect the law, any disrespect will lead to an arrest and a trial. If you are found guilty of mischievous activities against your motherland you will be sentenced to death. You, citizen, cannot in any way, have the right to question the government in place. For the sake of all, it is highly recommended to inform the representative of your area, who will then inform highest political personalities.

 

3) Compose yourself.

Your country is offering everything you need, do not seek better education or a better position at work. There is no such thing as devise to conquer, Rhovanian education is the best education you can receive. Do not seek to be someone that you are not unless you want to disrespect your deepest convictions, simply speaking, do not attempt to run if you cannot walk.

 

Charming innit? My name is Harry Styles and let me rephrase this for you.

Welcome to Rhovanion.

1) If you're a Gink, I'm sorry for you.

If you're a Heron, perfect, your know-it-all spoiled ass can live in peace. Congratulations, you're the top of the crop. If you're a Henslow, well, you are not as valuable as the Herons of course but you're smart. Unless you decide to use your creativity to actually create something else than a frying pan which can never burn, your pretty little nerd ass can sit and chill around some chemical experiment. Finally if you're a gink, I'm sorry for you, you are at the bottom of the ladder, in Rhovanion you are considered as the petit peuple, even though you probably deserve better.

I almost forgot the fourth class: Ablazers.

 If you're an Ablazer I really cannot be sorry it would mean I'm complotting against the government. You are not even in the ladder and the simple echo of your name frightens half of us here.  Stay where you belong, in your own city of Campfire.

2) Shut your mouth.

Do not criticize the government. Do not attempt to run for political position if you have not been chosen by the government to do so. Do not complot nor interfere against the government. Respect the government in place, always. Oh, and do not be an Ablazer, do not talk to one or breathe the same air as one. Just don't.

 

3) Shut your mouth again.

You're a Gink and want to be a dentist? Please do not even dream about it. There was a time when anyone could do anything, now your dreams are shaped by your class. Herons study Law, Peace and anything related to justice. Henslows study mathematics, science, engineering. Ginks are allowed to be cook and farmers. If you're lucky ( or gifted) you can become a physical education teacher. If you are an Ablazer I simply don't know. Ablazers don't have the right to go near other people. They haven't been a single one visit from an Ablazer since the president, Mr Ares, banned them from basically everywhere except the city of their own, Campfire.

It is forbidden to talk about them, communicate with them or try to make them walk freely in Rhovanion. Anything Ablazer-like must be reported and examined by authorities. Any propaganda for the sake of Ablazers must be punished.

The thing is, they could be great guys if only they weren’t nuts, upset one and you’ll end up burnt alive.

 

×

 

First day of 3GE, also called by parents Third Grade Education. I think you need some details. Here in Rhovanion,  two third of the population go to school, amazing.

There is the First Grade Education, from 6 to 11. Then there is the Second Grade Education, from 11 to 18, most of the ginks will stop here (or before). Finally, there is the Third Grade Education from 18 to 21, if you really love school or want to be in the political circle you can go in Fourth Grade Education until 25 even 28, but only if you're a complete show off and Daddy said so.

One last thing: I'm in third honours which only mean I'm 18, if you are 19 you'll be a second honour and at the age of 20 you become a first honour. Really simple.

×

'Please tell me the food is good.' Mutters Niall while adjusting the buttons of his brand-new shirt specially designed by one of his mothers, Alea.

'Please tell me _boys_ are good.' Replies Harry straight back. His shirt is the same as Niall , students wear uniforms here, really not surprising when you know that adults wear uniforms at work too.

'The fuck they decided to put grey for the third honours?? 3G sucks.' Niall mutters again, he is quite complaining about everything all the time, especially when he must wake up two hours early for he lives in one of the 8 suburb areas disconnected from the capital, District. Niall is _always_ tired.

'It suits your eyes, I'd totally do you in this uniform.'

'Say that to Antoine.' Niall laughs while pushing Harry (a big smile on his face).

‘Antoine? Don’t know him.’ Harry says licking his lips remembering his summer nights.

 

×

Before going with their homeroom teachers, the students are gathered in the yard. A giant hologram appears in the middle of the air, high enough so everyone can see.

A man in his 60s appears: he is neat, has his beard shaved and long hair tied. The screen only displays his body until his hips, but his vest and shirt suffice to tell everyone he is the richest guy you can find. Strangely enough, he looks like anyone else, brown hair, brown eyes except that he genuinely looks content and relax.

 

_Students of the Third Grade Education School of District,_

_It is with great pleasure that I wish you a good educational year. I would like to wish to all of you the success any citizen of District deserves. I would like First-honours students to follow what they have accomplished so far and remind them that soon enough they will become the new skin of District. Furthermore, I would like to thank Second-honours for their constant enhancements and love towards what they know best. Finally, I wish the best to the third honours, may they be fulfilled with joy and knowledge._

_Third Grade Education School of District is the best of Rhovanion therefore I would like to remind you your duties: determination, composure and greatness._

_You, among many others, are the most sacred entities of Rhovanion. As the father of this great nation I am proud of what you will accomplish for Rhovanion and convinced that you will do your best to lead the country to broader horizons._

_Know your value, do not go against your Nation and compose yourself, for the sake of all._

The screens switch off and everyone shouts "FOR THE SAKE OF ALL" in sync.

×

'Attention people. Now that every Third Honour is here, I am going to register each and everyone's major.' Says Miss Krule, professor of Manners and also Homeroom Teacher of Harry and Niall.

 She is probably 40, long blond hair tied perfectly in a bun. As anyone else, she wears a uniform, black and gold, the colours of District. In her hands, a small black notebook, the material is almost transparent.

 

'Think I'm gonna take Medicine.' Niall says and Harry laughs.

'Ginks. Quiet.' The teacher points at them. She frowns. It's a shame she is so austere and conceited, she could be really beautiful otherwise.

The students are no more than 25, given how things work, Harry guesses there are more Herons and Henslows than Ginks. Not a single Ablazer, of course. They are all in uniforms, some have added a pin on their shirt displaying their pride, it goes from ' Look at me Daddy works for the District High Council' to ' How rich do you think I am? Richer than that.'

' Sports Education Major. Raise your hand.' She spits. Niall quickly raises his hand along with 2 other Gink guys and one redhead girl, surely a Gink too.

 'You're in.' She sighs. She looks like she has already lost all hope for the day, it's only 9. People have always been unapologetically bored and irritated in this country.

'Chemistry and Experimental Study.' A whole bunch of students raise their hands at once. Miss Krule starts to count until she reaches 11.

' That's too much, among those who raised their hands how many of you are Henslows? Keep your hands up.'

Only seven now. She vaguely smiles.

' Seven. Perfect. You're in.'

 'Engineering and Urban Affairs.' She sighs again, _someone's going to have a long day_. Five students raise their hands, all in. ' How many of you do NOT have a major yet?' Harry and six other students raise their hand.

' Special Forces?' Two students raise their hands proudly.

'For the Sake of Rhovanion.' Niall mocks in a fake glorious tone. Ginks are not really fan of the army or the police. Not surprising given the fact that, because Ginks used to be friends with Ablazers, officers are given the right to burst into the suburb areas and "control" whatever they want. Sometimes they are just shooting on sight.  For the sake of Rhovanion, of course.

Miss Krule looks at them, she scribbles down their names content with herself.

 'Great, really great. Only five of you left. Teaching major raise your hand, please note that it is now only possible to take this class if you are a Heron. I am teaching this class, we will have a great time together.'

A girl coughs and raises her hand, Miss Krule looks at her in disdain ' talk.'

'Last Summer we were told… teaching major was still available for Henslows…'

Miss Krule smiles awkwardly. 'Well, your information is outdated now. If you want to be a Chemistry teacher you have to take the chemistry major and then you will be, or not, able to have the right to teach young lady.' She tries to smile again but her whole traits are clenched.

'Is it possible to be added on the chemistry and experimental study please Miss Krule?' The girl begs.

'Not at all dear, they are already seven. But I can put you in the Engineering major for sure, which gives us 6 in Engineering and Urban Affairs and only four of you left.'  The girl nods even though she looks completely desperate while someone in the back whispers ' It is what it is.'

 

'Laws and Justice Affairs, Raise your hand.' Harry and the other three, two girls and one guy raise their hand, they are all Herons, born and raised please.

'You.' She points at Harry. 'You are a Gink, aren't you?' She furrows her brow.

'Exact Miss Krule, but my father, Mr. Syd Styles works for the Educational Policies and Regulations office, you surely know him.' Harry smiles, totally used to this kind of look when it comes to justify his aspirations. In fact, when it comes to the upper positions, everyone knows each other. They know who you are, your class, the class of your parents and your grandparents. The top of the crop might even know where you are from and where you live.

Suddenly her whole face changes and she attempts to smile again which secretly makes Niall smile.

'Of course, Mr Styles. Yes. How is he doing? Great I hope.' She scribbles down the name of the other students and turns off the dispositive.

'Now we are going to begin on your Manners and Well- Behavior course. Activate your screen table and go to page 3 on how to be a great citizen. 'Everyone double taps the surface of their desk and a holographic screen appears in front of them.

 

×

'What's next?' Niall mutters, trying desperately to unfold his tie.

'Lacrosse!' A guy behind them says happily. Harry and Niall turn around: Tall, dark hair, brown eyes, muscles all around. 'I'm Liam.' His eyes shrink when he smiles. 'Liam Payne. Henslow, Engineering and Urban Affairs.' He keeps smiling, _he is cute_.

Harry and Niall shake his hand.

'I'm Harry and this is Niall, nice to meet you mate.' He smiles, his dimples shining.

×

 

The whole class heads to the stadium and everyone puts a more comfortable uniform. Eventually they all start to warm up except Harry who's the only student of his class to be granted the right to not practice sports because of medical conditions.

It'd would be false and a bit judgmental to say that Harry cannot run or play Lacrosse, the national sport. He can play and gives everything on the pitch until his lungs just stop to function properly and lead to suffocation. So no, he is certainly not going to die the first day of Third Grade Education. Plus, the third and second honours have really great shorts this year. At least there’s that.

Harry sits on of the seats just in front the pitch, the game is on and quickly Niall along with the two other Gink guys appear to be the fastest players. The redhead Gink girl is waiting to play.  Hopefully it's Summer, which means they don't have to play inside.

There are only two seasons in Rhovanion: during Summer, everything is green and shinny. It's usually mild to hot and there is no fog, neither rain, nor wind. Everyone loves Summer. Winter is different, given the fact that Rhovanion is an island, the season is mainly made of harsh rain, cold wind and heavy fog. During six months everything is just dull and grey and wet.

 

Let's be honest, if you're not really fan of Lacrosse you will quickly feel bored and trapped. In utter despair Harry decides to read the manual of Manners. It's really not a good idea because the split second he starts to resume his lecture, page 6, his boredom multiplies by ten. Harry never liked this kind of course, somehow it always felt wrong and hypocritical but here, in Rhovanion and especially in District the capital, you don't get to say that you dislike the manual or the type of education the government gives you. Rule number 2: Do not go against your nation.

Most of the time if you complain  to your parents, they will tell you to be grateful for at least you are not rotting in the fields as farmers are, that you are being raised according to the best system Rhovanion has created.  _Shut up and read your damn Manners manual, page 6_.

Harry double taps his tablet.

Page 6 The Greatness of the Rhovanion People.

Why one would want to go abroad? Rhovanion has everything you need. His new political system, created after the liberation of Rhovanians under the thumb of President McADams forty years ago ( also called the mad Ablazer) provides fair chances for any citizen ready to exploit his class at best.

Furthermore, the Rhovanian landscapes are rich and wild, you want to hike? Why don't you go near the sub-A 3 (also called suburb areas ) with its wild and prolific forests ? You dream about the beach? Just go on holidays in sub-A5.  Our educational system is one of the best in the world as it permits everyone to enhance its deepest characteristics and wishes. Our only concern is to improve anyone's life according to his or her class, one could resume our concern with one simple phrase ' separate but equal'. 

In page seven to 120 you will learn how upright and fair is our judicial system. Then, page 121 to 225  you will study the duties of each class and be able to fathom fully the -

 

'That's my seat!' A guy says angrily which makes Harry starts. He raises his head and see a tall guy, wild shoulders, blond hair, who looks at a poor guy with flames in his eyes. ' Get the fuck out.' Two other guys are behind him, also tall and blond. They have a pin which says ' Up-right' a pun which basically indicates that not only Herons are reputed to be upright but are all at the top of the ladder.

The poor guy stutters and stands up. His seat belongs to the first row of the bleachers, slightly higher than the ground floor,  less than 3 feet.There's no barrier of protection but unless someone makes you fall - which is forbidden -  you cannot be hurt, you can even jump safely instead of taking the stairs if you want. 

'Hey!' Harry stands up and puts his tablet on the seat. ' The fuck you doing? ' He calls at the blond guy.  ' there are plenty seats here, just pick another.' He crosses his alley and reaches the stairs. He walks towards the poor guy who is now sitting again.

 ' you okay mate?' he offers a smile but the guy is pale and completely frightened. 

Harry feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around to see the chief of the blond squad whose cheeks are completely red.

'What d'you want?' Harry spits.

'I want my seat, get the fuck out of my way.' The guy breaths heavily which makes Harry smile, the guy looks like nothing but a big balloon ready to explode.

'You Herons, really need to chill.' Harry says shaking his head.

'At least I'm not a Junk.' The three blond guys laugh.

'You meant Gink.'

'I meant what I meant. So get the fuck out.' He spits touching Harry again.

'Stop touching me you're not really my type.' Harry’s jaw is clenched. The guy looks at his two mates and shakes his head in disdain.

'Wow. So you're a Junk and a fag?' they start to laugh but Harry pushes the guy and makes him fall over. Considering his height, the guy falls but is physically not hurt. The two other guys jump off the row and lift him up.

'I swear to you -'

'Oi!' A voice interrupts. ' What happened?' A guy barges, he is smaller than Harry, has brown hair and bright electric blue eyes. He has a badge on his uniform which has the same colours as Mister Heron guy, white shirt and Mountbatten pink suit.

'This guy right here just frightened another student, had punishable remarks about my class and homophobic words on top of that.' Harry spits. The electric blue eyes guy turns his head and frowns.

' Did you push him over the bleachers ?!' 

'He did Tommo.' The fucker replies.

'I was not talking to you Burke, you three get out of here. Detention tomorrow. Six. Don’t be late.' They do as they are told and Harry figures Blue Eyes must be someone important or at least respected among the other honours.

'Come here.' He tells Harry and Harry executes himself not really sure if he should remain bold. ‘Name.’

‘Harry Styles.’

' First year hm? You should know by now what you must and must not do. There are other ways to defend people. Violence is forbidden here, you know that?' Harry nods.

He tries to remain focus on what the guy is saying but he just wants to push him in the face too. _Twat._

'You do not have the right to take the defense of someone like that. Any incident must be reported to higher authorities. Especially the first day of school AND when you are a third honour.'

That's how they justify everything. Herons. You've been assaulted by a Heron on the street? We are sure it was a mistake, he could not have been a Heron, Herons are upright and fiercely defenders of peace, for the sake of all. Do not try to defend or save a guy being beaten up, call the most competent authority for the case.

Harry tries to remember how many times he has seen such case of injustice, but he cannot. Most of Herons and at least two third of Henslows think they can do and say whatever they want just because Daddy is working at the National assembly or Mommy is a general attorney.

In fact, Harry is quite tired of that bullshit perpetuated during his whole life. For most people this is normal, even Ginks believe themselves to be inferior.

'Fine?' Blue Eyes interrupts Harry's thoughts.

'Fine.' Harry mutters.

‘Tell me Harry, do you like books Harry?’

‘I do.’ Harry answers a bit numb.

‘Detention in the library it is. Tomorrow night don’t be late.’  The small one says, taping on his tablet.

Harry tries to wait in front of the bleachers until Niall and Liam are done playing but the sight of the Blue Eyes shithead makes him want to bury his head in a hole and shout until his throat is sore. So he just climbs the stairs, takes back his tablet, gives one last smile to the poor guy still a bit pale and leaves the school.

 

×

_Harrison_

_A small know-it-all shithead just told me to compose myself on a dumbass named burke. Got detention._

_sub-A 6 fucker_

_How was he like ?_

_Harrison_

_' Burke ?'_

_sub-A 6 fucker_

_No. the small shithead._

_Harrison_

_Bright blue eyes, chocolate hair, fringe, prob first Honours, Heron._

_sub-A 6 fucker_

_A 1H? Are you crazy? Where are you?_

_Harrison_

_Heading to my Father's office, going to have lunch with him. Can't stay here any longer. Sorry Ni._

_sub-A 6 fucker_

_It is what it is H. You need to chill. You don't want to be suspected of something you didn't mean do you?_

_No worries gonna chill with Liam and his friend Lou. x_

×

When Harry arrives at his father's office, everything his neat and clean. The walls are pale blue and all the furniture are made of glass. His father, a tall man with brown hair and penetrating brown eyes is waiting at his desk. Two plates are laid.

'Aah! That's my son! Come here! ' Harry passes the desk and kisses his father on the cheek before sitting just in front of him. ' Tell me Harry, how was it?' He smiles but Harry does not smile back.

'Took Law major.'

'Did you say you were my son?' His father asks his mouth as full already.

'Yes Dad.'

'Good. Good. Why that face? What else?' he takes another bite and sighs at its taste. The meal must be tasty as always but Harry is not really hungry.

'I had an altercation with a guy. A Heron. His name is Burke.' The face of his father changes suddenly. His whole traits are clenched now.

'May I know why?' He takes a bite but still frowning.

'I had to defend that poor guy, he was going to be slain.'

'Go on.'

'Hm, Burke said I was a Junk so I just pushed him and he fell.'

'This is not the way a young man is supposed to behave Harrison.' His father frowns taking a bite of his meal.

Here in Rhovanion there are only two kinds of meals: the plant-based meals not necessarily expensive to cook but reserved to the richest and the pills meal, usually taken by farmers and any non-rich people. Those meals cost less to be made and have been created to give anything you need to be in a good health.

Of course, there are better pills than other. But even if they'd cost as much as the plant-based meals they would still be given to the poor. _Just for things to be clear: separate but equal._

'I know Dad. I am sorry. I will apologise to Burke as soon as I see him.' Harry promises even though it is not entirely true, of course he will apologise but he is not sorry at all because this is not the way things should be and his father well knows that.

'You know the three rules.'

'Know your value, do not go against your nation, compose yourself.' Harry reels off.

It has heard those three rules his whole life, this is one of the first thing you learn as a kid. _Behave, always._

'I don’t want to hear anything like this again son. This is disappointing.' Ouch.

It is true that Harry had heard those words many times but never from his father. When he was younger grownups would tell his parents that his behaviour was condemnable for he had escaped school or asked too many questions.

'Sorry. I did not want to disrespect you nor or family.' Harry says his heart still aching.

' Compose yourself. Keep a low profile, don’t play the hero again, agreed?'

'Promise.' Finally, his father smiles again, because of course this is unacceptable, but he has heard those kinds of stories so many times he knows other people will be glad to judge and punish him, partly because it is unacceptable, partly because it will make them feel superior.

'Good. Do you have access to the library?' His father inquires, he starts to eat again.

'I think I'll be able to study at the Law section, yes.'

'Awesome. I know how much you like to read.' His father winks. He takes another bite and follows ' I reckon you have cooking class tonight?' His father says not looking at Harry.

'I do.' Harry simply says but the simple thought of it gives him his appetite back.  _Muffins._  

×

'Is everyone here? Good. Really good.' A small woman hurries to the blackboard. She doesn't have any bag, just a transparent pad. It looks like glass but it's not.

'My name is Marlowe, but here in class please call me Mrs. Payne.' She says her voice slightly louder. Harry and Niall look at each other and smile. Then they look at Liam with funny smiles on their faces.

'Don't say anything.' Liam hisses.

'As you certainly know I am to teach you the wonders of Engineering and Urban Affairs. My rules are simple, do NOT disdain science. Science is life and you are lucky to be here to study it. Secondly, do NOT consider yourself free of discovering. I have already informed your parents that you are to go on trips with me to be fully immerged we the beauty of this course. Finally, please COMPOSE YOURSELF, prevent yourself from having any dangerous behaviour that could lead to arrest and shame. I will be pleased as long as you stay curious SCIENTIFICALLY.'

Everyone nods. You don't really get to say otherwise and everyone respects that. Plus Miss Marlowe may be crazy but she is the kind of person you can't possibly hate. She is spontaneous, smart and always joyful.

 

'Now if you may form groups, your first task will be to do a report on any environmental devise you want.'

A student raises his head, small, big glasses on his nose and smiley face.

'Excuse me Mr. Payne, could it be possible to do reports on environmental invention such as the replacement of certain nano-cells by high- reconstructive celluloids in the apple orchards?'  Mrs. Payne smiles brightly.

'What's your name dear?'

'Cicer Mrs. Payne.' The guy smiles back.

'Excellent choice Cicer, bright invention, Henslow made obviously.' She touches her pad and the simple glass turns into a screen, no keys, just holograms.

'Well. I'm waiting. Groups. You have until tomorrow to find a subject.'

'Guys!' Liam whispers ' I know what we could do! Damn cool subject!  You're in?'

Except between classes, Harry has not really talked to Liam but Niall did, during and after the Lacrosse game,  he told Harry Liam was cool so Harry just nods.

×

'You think  _this_  is cool?' Niall mutters.

'Come on Niall! We are talking about tractors here!' He says smiling brightly. Harry smiles too, just because the way Liam's eyes disappear under his smile is really unique.

'I don't know anything about tractors but I'm in.' Harry shrugs and Niall glares at him.

'Harry!'

'What? Do you have a better idea ?' Harry offers a smile, he knows Niall doesn't.

 A guy in a three-piece suit comes across the room and stops just in front of Liam, Harry and Niall. At first he is so clean and neat Harry thinks he is a robot, but he is not, he is just the housekeeper, flesh and bones.

_Old families love human slaves. Humanoid Robots are for the new bourgeoisie._

'Would you like something to eat or drink before going on tractors gentlemen?' Niall nods.

One thing you need to know about Niall, if he is lucky enough to go in a place ruled by rich asses he will eat and drink everything he can. Why? Simply because he adores being taken care of. Who doesn't love to be spoiled anyway?

'Can I have a juice please? And a piece of cake?' He asks displaying his brightest smile.

'I'll have a Stinger, thank you Leon.' Liam follows.

Ah Stinger cans: the favourite energy drink of the spoiled-asses. Brand new technology plus the scientist Mr. Stinger created it entirely edible, you can eat the can if you want. No one really knows how it is made, but everyone knows it makes you smarter at least for a few hours.

'Nothing for me thank you.'

A few hours later, the screen of the computer (which is nothing but the surface of the coffee table) is full of open tabs and sketches.

'So, remind me again how it was made?' Niall asks, Niall is great in sports, Manners and History but certainly not in science.

I'm not trying to defend him but there's no such thing as computer/coffee table device in the sub-As, we have something we call books. Yes, I know, it sounds crazy, but our books are not made of touch-sensitive pages (where you can add drafts, text and do research on), they are made of paper.

' Most older farm tractors used a manual transmission with several gear ratios, typically three to six, sometimes multiplied into two or three ranges. This arrangement provided a set of discrete ratios that, combined with the varying of the throttle, allowed final-drive speeds from less than one up to about 25 miles per hour.  

Lower speeds were used for working the land and the highest speed used on the road. Slow, controllable speeds were necessary for most of the operations performed with a tractor. They helped give the farmers a larger degree of control in certain situations, such as field work. ' Liam says simply.

'Ok.' Niall answers a bit too quickly.

'Ok?' Harry asks raising his eyebrows.

'I got it yes!' He spits even though they both know they have been lost ever since Liam started to redraw the history of agricultural engines.

 

One more hour is enough for Liam to finish the report.  He just touches a button and sends it to his mom's electronic office.

He looks at them both very pleased with himself.

'Told you it'd be cool!' he chuckles while patting them. 'I like to work with you guys! You've got great minds!' 

Harry has never seen Niall as glad as he is right now. Knowing that you have intellectual capacities and hearing a Henslow telling you that you're smart is two different things. Even though they just listened to liam for three hours (and ate 4 pieces of chocolate cake (but Niall doesn't wish to discuss that)  they are glad.

'Now let's play!' Liam stands up and crosses the living room to reach two massive black velvet sofas.

The sofas are situated in front of… nothing really, it's just a wall, but of course it wouldn't be just that.No sooner does Liam say ' the game is on' out loud than four translucent screens surround him. It's like a cage make of holographic walls.

'Come on guys! Join me!'

But the thing is, Niall and Harry don't have many rich friends, of course they have played such games before ( In the office of Harry's dad mainly ) but what they see is simply brand new and awesome.

Niall rushes to join Liam and passes through one of the walls.  When he enters, the cube expands itself and again when Harry join them. The four walls turn electric blue.  The same blue as the guy who barged at Harry.  _Why does he think of that right now?_

'Okay guys, I'll be the sergeant… Step back, triangle formation.'

 

As soon as they step back, a gun appears in their hands and a helmet on their head. Everything around disappears, there's no living room anymore, only the battlefield (which is nothing but sub-A 1 mainly constitute of hangars and factories).  Their uniform is black and gold, the colours of District.

The game is totally immersive which means there's no main menu, as soon as the gun is on your hands raise your head and run to save your life.

 

The game could be fun, if only the aim wasn't to kill people. The few soldiers following them don't really seem to be helping but hopefully Liam is good. Of course he would be good Henslows have a taste for adventures even though most of the time we are talking about  science.

 

'Down!' Liam shouts and Harry and Niall do as tell. A split second after waves of fire surge in their directions.

'Up! Let's go to the north.' Harry and Niall nods.

They run until they reach a small hangar. Liam drags them behind a container.

'Ok mates! With all my respect, move your lazy arses !' He shouts, he is completely in the game, where is the kind smartass of earlier?

The more they gain ground the more they have to 'clear' Ablazers.

×

When the game finally stops, everyone is sweaty under his uniform, even though you don't actually run your brain thinks you are and your body responds: higher heartbeat, higher energy and sweat.  

 Liam and Niall hug each other pleased with their victory. Harry just sweeps his brow and sighs wishing he hadn't say yes. There are no longer helmets and guns but holographic fireworks and soldiers cheering them.

'Cleaning process: on' A melodious voice interrupts the shouts.

'Everyone stands still!' Liam shouts.

They do as tell and holographic waves hit them from everywhere. It takes 10 seconds for their energy to be refilled and their clothes to dry.

The same melodious voices states ' cleaning process off. Anything else Liam?'

'No thanks AMI'

'Amazing what you can do with just a pinch of electromagnetic waves and cerebral lures don't you think?' 

'AWESOME!' Niall guffaws.

Harry laughs too not because the game was particularly awesome but because Liam is amazing, he doesn't play just because he is thrilled by war, he plays for the sake of it, for the beauty of being lured by a computer.

'This is what I want to do after ThirdG!'

'What? Soldier?' Niall mocks heartily.

'Game designer Ni.’ Harry says putting his hands in his pockets. 

'Really well played Liam.'  Leon interrupts. Somehow there is a way to watch the game Harry reckons.  ' I just came to tell you that your parents are to come home. '

'Oh. Okay. Yes, of course, it was fun guys! I'll see you tomorrow! It's a shame Lou wasn't here, District vs. Sub-As is really fun when you're four!'  Before he gets to do anything Niall hugs him briefly and thanks him. 

'You really scared us with the tractors stuff but the rest was fun. You’re fun.' Harry teases before joining Niall at the entrance door.

 

‘You’re into Liam, aren’t you.’ Niall says, popping Harry’s bubble out. ‘You’re smiling like a fool.’

‘I wasn’t thinking about him.’ Harry peers through the window of the aerial metro.

‘Well, boys make you smile.’ Niall shrugs not minding the dirty looks from an old Heron lady.

‘What about I make special muffins for you tonight and you leave me alone?’ _Don’t think about the bossy dwarf, don’t think about him._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with a sci-fi fic !! Tell me what you think !  
> I was inspired by multiple divided societies but I tried my best to be original !  
> This fic took me ages to finish anyway. Beware of the details provided and please share! 
> 
> This one might be my favourite chapter. 
> 
> Lots of love.


	2. Congratulations Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you want to forget something or someone, never hate it, or never hate them. Everything and everyone that you hate is engraved upon your heart; if you want to let go of something, if you want to forget, you cannot hate.” C. Joybell

_Put it roughly, Herons love Justice, Henslows love science and Ginks are altruists. I’m sure you understood that right? Of course, I know you know things are more complex than that._

_But what about Ablazers?_

_Ablazers have what we call a Spirit which basically helps them to enhance their mental and physical capacities._

_Now let's add some context. Forty years ago, Mr. McADams was elected by the people, he was one of the numerous Ablazers to have been elected as president. During that period and even before, it was totally legal for an Ablazer to live with other classes, to run for political positions, be rich, have kids etc. Yet thirty-five years ago, at the end of his mandate, Mr. President became completely mad and started to have doubtful and disrespectful words about the other classes. One day he just decided to burn whole areas and created a militia to kill the Herons and Henslows, too powerful for his taste. He simply set them on fire._

_People started to think that Ablazers were dangerous and too passionate about their magic. Quickly after he lost his mind, he was named McADams the Ablazer. The following months, many Ablazers became like him, enraged, savage and totally out of control. Some would use their magic to make people explode, some would move buildings, create poisonous balls of energy._

_Other classes would hide anywhere they could or be killed. The only class who genuinely seemed to want to cure Ablazers were my people, Ginks._

_After one year of chaos and destruction, the senate -which was set on fire too- reunited secretly and sent people to kill the mad Ablazers. The senate, made of Herons and Henslows, decided to elect a president for they judged the moment too crucial to let the people decide. They elected Mr. Ares, the current president. He was perfect for the job, as strong and upright as a Heron can be. A couple of days after his election, Ares decided that Ablazers would be banished of the three main cities until Henslows would find a cure. District, the capital, was the first city to be cleared, then Square and finally Yard._

_Soon enough the hatred and fear were everywhere, any suspicious activity would lead to your arrest and trial for it was madness to have the desire to interact with ill people, even though their disease never spread to other classes._

 

×

'We are so proud of you Louis. As usual I'm sure you are going to win.' His mother, Lilia, cheers.

She is 5,6-foot-tall with chocolate brown hair, tied neatly. Her eyes are bright blue, she is the female equivalent of Louis. Her dress is simple but the fabric and cut indict that she belongs to the upper class.  There is a tag just above her heart which says, ' Senate Secretary'.

'Petarc, dear, come and congratulate your son.' She inquires. Petarc comes, he is wearing a grey three-piece suit. He is outrageously handsome, but his traits are severe. He is holding a briefcase, black with silver buttons.

He comes and kisses Lilia on the forehead.

'I'll congratulate my son when he wins the election.' He winks at Louis who smiles.

'I reckon you have class today?' His mother asks gently, still grabbing her husband's arm.

'I do, first day of my Law And Justice Affairs class.'

'How many of you?' He fathers asks.

'Maybe 10 maybe more. I don't know Dad. '

'All Heron born?'

'Of course all Heron born !' Lilia chuckles.

'We can never know !' His father jokes.

'Do you mind taking your brothers to school sweetheart?' Lilia smiles gently. She is mesmerizing.

'Of course. LEN, MAGNUS, ANTHONY !' Louis shouts which makes his parents chuckle.

×

Limabean

_**Coming tonight?** _

Tommo

_**Need to refine my speech. Sorry.** _

Limabean

_**Niall and his friend are coming.** _

Tommo

_**Sorry Lima. Now leave me alone. I'm working xx** _

×

'You sure I won't bother him?' Zayn whispers before putting a lock of hair back in place.

'Shut up and smile.' Harry whispers.  'Hey! Liam!' He hugs him. 'How you doing?'

'Great mate! ' he steps aside and sees Zayn. Long hair, 3 days beard, hazel eyes. _Wow_.

'Liam this is Zayn. Zayn this is Liam.' Harry says amused by Liam's face.

'Nice to meet you Zayn.' Liam extends his hand.

'Nice to meet you too. Great place you have here.' He smiles.

'You think so? Wait a minute, where's Niall?'

'He had to babysit Luce and Gloria. But he's coming.'

'Oh! Okay.' Liam says awkwardly, babysitting your own brothers and sisters is not something the upper classes do.

Liam leads them to his room.

'Leon is not here so the living room is a mess. But my room is okay I guess?' He turns around and smiles at Zayn who smiles back.

'Make yourself at home, Gonna grab some drinks.'

'Geez, his room is bigger than my apartment.' Zayn whispers.

 

And he is right, the space is impressive. The walls are white as well as the carpeting. The bed and covers are velvet black and just above it, you can see two small bulbs incrusted in the ceiling (probably the tools to switch on an holographic screen.)

The other corner serves as a living room, black sofa and coffee table, again bulbs are incrusted both in the ceiling and on the wall (holographic TV, please thank you. )  black carpet and so on.

Between the 'living room' and the corner dedicated to studies (large bookshelves as well as a large desk and thousands of real books scattered everywhere) lays a sort of large panel made of the usual translucent glass.

 'You said he was cool.'

'He is!' Harry half shouts half murmurs. 'What are you so pressed. Chill.' Zayn frowns.

‘I'm talking about-'

'For god sake look at him. He is a puppy.'

×

Did I ever talk about Zayn? I don't think so.

Zayn is 23 but I'm sure you already guessed he was older than me, right? He was a student of Square Third Grade Education School and now he is a graphic designer in District.  He designs kitchens/living rooms and furniture, a-ma-zing.

Well I'm a bit harsh, Zayn is full of mysteries. On one hand, if you see him in the streets of District you will just think he is rather a Gink or a rich teen completely high. On the other hand, if you had seen him in his green uniform fulfilling his student duties at the Square Third Grade Education School, you would have thought he was like anyone.

He is a Henslow, which basically means he has a great mind, he is really creative.

Unfortunately, his parents and older sister are living in Mistyriath across the sea. They flew during the great roundups for his aunt was an Ablazer. They married and got Zayn and his sister in Mistyriath and by chance Zayn got to travel to Square to study. Then he moved to District to work.

Many like his parents, lost their relatives during the roundups. Elders were place in retirement centres, babies in foster families. Zayn doesn't have 'adoptive' parents but he does have an old relative living somewhere in Rhovanion, it is compulsory if you want to go to Rhovanion. But even if you do have a relative somewhere it is still very rare.

In Mistyriath things are quite different, Ablazers who are called Kants (based on the name of the well-known Kant who by the way, was an Ablazer) have the right to live with other classes, they have access to medical care, education etc. The thing is, Zayn will probably never see his family again, Rhovanion has a strict foreign policy, basically, our dear president Mr. Ares would totally agree to build a wall around the country if the sea wasn't a natural barrier already.

Plus, in Mistyriath everyone is more or less equal there is no great gap between the lower and upper classes… so you may understand now why a political rest with Rhovanion is not possible.

Zayn doesn't talk too much about his family, but I know that his sister, Moreen, is a teacher of philosophy. Philosophy is forbidden here because it is associated with Ablazers.

And now if you’re wondering how I know those things… I may or may not read illegal books before my cooking classes…

×

'So, tell me, how did you meet?' Liam says focused on his panel, Zayn and Harry are in the sofa facing the wall which has turned into a screen TV. Liam's purpose is to annihilate Zayn and Harry's soldiers. 

'Don't tell anything Z, he's just trying to trick us.'

'I'm not! I'm already winning.' Liam says chuckling.

'I used to live in Square, we met in a party.' Zayn says before frowning and biting his lip. He hates losing.

'When was it?' Liam says thinking fast, his eyes constantly glimpsing at Zayn and Harry to see how they react to his attacks.

'Hm… Three years ago??' Harry says, ' You were so cute in your green uniform now look at you with your ripped jeans, sneakers and flannel shirts, you look like a gypsy.' Harry teases and hears a 'fuck you.'

'Your jeans are ripped too Harrison.' Liam teases and Zayn snorts, ‘I like him.’ He says winking at Liam.

×

'Where is Louis?' Niall says hugging everyone.

'Hm, he had to work on his speech, the election is due soon I think.'

'When?' Harry frowns.

'Hm, during the Law and Justice Affairs class. You’re supposed to know those things Harrison.'

'Oh. Am I? I’m not a Heron though I thought-' Harry pouts.

‘Even though it is for the Heron representative board you are part of the class so technically you have the Elite Vote. I'm sure you'll vote for Louis, he is really good at it. Been representative ever since he was allowed to compete. '

 

Harry nods even though he couldn't care less about the Heron Representative Board and what they want to enhance about the happy little Heron world.

×

We ended up on the roof that night. You should know the richest always live at the top. We watched the city lights and the sky. Liam taught me that the stars are false, completely artificial for the city is too polluted. We have real stars at the subs. We were pretty drunk but nonetheless we chatted about astronomy and books and adventures. I think Niall fell in love with Liam that night.

Joking.  More seriously I think Liam fell in love that night. I remember making the go-for-it face to Zayn. He answered me to go fuck myself. Funny because I was right, but I'll shut up now. No spoil.

×

When Harry comes in the class everyone is looking at him. Quickly he realizes that he doesn't recognize any of the third-honours having taken this major.

'Hello everyone, as you already know, I am Miss Ruth.  I am to teach you Law as well as to reinforce your justice assets. As usual, I'll be giving you homework every week, I will NOT accept failure. If you don't hand me your research, I'll report you to your home teacher.  I was allowed to teach differently this year, listen carefully, groups are to be formed with two students only and you can't change once your group is formed. Any question? '

Define Miss Ruth? She could totally tie her husband or wife and wipe their ass until it bleeds. She is tall, thin with grey eyes and curly blond hair tied in a high ponytail. Damn she seems kinky.

'I'm deeply sorry Miss Ruth but I don't see any other third-honours. I think I'm not in the right Law class.' Says Harry, the whole class is still looking at him.

'I presume you are Mister Styles?' Mrs Ruth says, she doesn't seem surprised.

'I am.' Harry chuckles lightly.

'So? I reckon you know your father wanted you to take the second-honours class? If your personal knowledge of Law is sufficient I don't see any problem. Is there a problem Mister Styles?'

Geez it feels like being in a court. Why would his father do that? He is good at Law but as good as second-honours? He seriously doubts that.

'No Miss Ruth. Absolutely not.' He nods.

'Well. I advise you to form a team now.' And of course, nobody wants to pair with Harry, why in hell would they? He is a burden for this class. Herons are most of the time perfectionist that's why they always pair with someone of their level.

'Miss Ruth?'

'Hm' she turns around already tired of Harry's interruptions.

'I am alone.' Harry admits painfully.

'Is there someone alone too? Harry does not bite, come on Herons.' But everyone seems to have paired already.

'I'm sure Louis will pair with you. He won't be long now. He had an appointment with his mother at the senate.' She says proudly as if she was the reason why he was there.

Liam and Niall are friends with Louis, so it's kind of not as catastrophic as it seems. Someone knocks at the door.

 It's him. Chocolate hair, fringe, voluptuous arse. Louis, who defended that homophobic piece of shit the week before. First day of school. Louis that showed up the next day, screaming at Harry for one hour during his detention.

'Hello Miss Ruth' He shakes his hand. Wow. Excuse us.

'Hello Louis! How was it? Amazing I'm sure?' she says stars in her eyes.

'Amazing, what did I miss?' He says smiling looking at the whole class who seems as fond of him as Miss Ruth.

'Oh. Nothing we were just forming groups. Harry Styles is alone, you mind pair with him Louis?' She smiles at him. First time she smiles since the beginning of the course. Louis smiles at her and looks where Miss Ruth is pointing. His smile doesn’t fail. His poker face is neat as it can be. Harry snorts.  _It's gonna be fun._

'With all my respect I thought it was a second-honours class  _only_?' 

'Harry's status is quite unusual I reckon. But his father, Syd Styles’ she pauses, insisting on the name, ‘made sure Harry had his place in the class. Anyway, you'll have plenty time to talk about that,  _after class_.' Louis smiles and sits next to Harry.

'What an opportunity!’ he winks at her and she giggles. He sits next to Harry and whispers, ‘I won't tolerate any bullshit like the other day understood?'

Harry raises his eyebrows. Right now, he wishes he had taken the sport major ( and died on the field). Why in hell the guy is such a jerk? Why so serious and show off? Geez.

_Spoiled arse._

_Fucker._

'I hope you're as good at Laws as you are at faking it.’ Harry replies his nose crunching.

'Do you even know who I am?' He snorts.

The class goes on. Basically, everything turns around how to punish Ablazers, the right you have to 'defend' yourself and propaganda shit. By that I mean, ' Here in this class with are rich spoiled ass so no worries just pay! But the poor? How could they claim rights? Wow! We're dreaming here!’

Any-fuckin-way.

 

'Who can tell me under which circumstances the article 9.3 of our constitution is not applicable in court if let's say… an Ablazer wants to claim is right to live in the city among the other classes?'

Harry doesn't care really, he knows the answer but won't answer. He expected that maybe, just for once, Law major would be about how to defend your rights as citizen, how to learn about your rights, how to gain more. But as usual it's all about who's gonna be at the top. He hates this class already.

'Styles.'  She points at him. It's not even a question. Silence falls.

Everyone is looking at him, judging him and probably asking themselves how in hell he ended up here and on top of that, paired with such a great idol that is Louis.

Normally Harry doesn't give a damn about being viewed as good or bad or acceptable. He simply doesn't care. He knows who he is. But this time he is tired of those disdainful looks. It's always that way, Individually Herons are awesome but when there is a herd, they all seem to become jerks. Always. And it's tiring really.

_They want to play? Let's play._

'Easy question.' Harry smiles at her. ' Under any circumstance, given the fact that the ninth encompasses the rights and moral duties of the Ablazers, roughly quoted ' The Ablazer community and any citizen wishing to spread the Ablazer propaganda and dangerousness can under any circumstance be found not guilty or acquitted in front of the court or any representative of the Law.' Plus, according to the Ablazer Assembly, ' it is everyone’s duty to protect and cherish anyone belonging to the three other classes in respect of our lethal condition, therefore leaving the City of Campfire will be considered as a crime against our Nation.'

‘‘roughly’? You quoted it perfectly Mr. Styles. One bonus point on your future paper. Excellent.’

Everyone is speechless. Some shake their heads completely surprised some mock him and Louis just Louises. His face is dull, not impressed at all.

‘Who else knew that?' Only Louis and another guy raise their hands. 'See? I advise you to revise the constitution for next week.' She smiles at Harry who can't help imagining her in a black lace bodysuit and high heels.

×

Tommo

_**Guess who's gonna work with the most despicable Gink ever?** _

Limabean

_**I’m sure you two will get along ;)** _

Tommo

_**What do you know that I don’t?** _

Limabean

**_He’s a gem._ **

Tommo

_**Please tell me he is who I think he is.** _

Limabean

_**I like him. No Ginks in my engineering class, you want to switch?;)** _

Tommo

_**Did you really have to crush on the one guy I can’t stand? No I don’t. Science sucks. You suck.** _

_Limabean_

_**I like him as a friend. He has something to do in this class geez. Do you know who his father is?  It’s just a year, be patient for a change.** _

Tommo

 _ **I know. But can you believe Ginks still have the right to study Law?**_ **_Anyway,_** _**I HATE YOU.**_

 

_**×** _

 

They have to write a dissertation on one or two articles of the constitution, Louis wants them to meet the next Friday but Harry can't because of his cooking class so he has told Louis that he would work on his own at the library and hoped Louis would leave him the fuck alone but he didn't. For a second –yeah _a second_ \- Harry thought about bargaining, banana muffins for Louis in exchange of more time to work on his own. But those bargains are for friends, aren’t they?

'Let's work on the article 12.4.' Louis says looking straight into Harry's eye.

'No.' Louis starts. The guy is obviously not used to hear this word.

'Why not?' He says displaying what Harry figures to be his best bitchy face.

'Because I don't want to talk about treason.' Louis is again shocked. Yes Harry has learnt by heart most of the articles of The Rhovanion Constitution.  Nothing really extraordinary.

'Ok then. What subject?'

' I don't care.' Harry shrugged.

'What about Section 13th?' Louis inquires nonchalantly.

 _Ablazer Status and Rights_ Harry remembers. Swell.

'Why?'

'Why not?' Louis follows still displaying his bitchy face.

'Fine. Let me grab some books.' Harry sighs.

They reach a table and Harry begins to read, his nose plunged into the book he doesn't have to talk to him.

From time to time Louis clarifies definitions and articles even though Harry knows them by heart. Louis constantly orders ' check on the book.' As if Harry knew nothing.

6pm. They've been reading and writing for two hours. Harry feels nauseous. He's been reading awful thing for two hours straight, from ' Ablazers don't have the right to have any lawyer in case they are sentenced to death' to ' They are not authorized to procreate or adopt.' It's purely disgusting. He has never heard about how to cure the disease.

‘You seem _upset_.’ Louis says and for the first time he looks genuine.

‘Why are we still talking about them if there is no cure. It’s a waste of our time.’ Harry say trying to sound casual. He is not going to say that he is mainly sick of it because of the discrimination itself.

'I need to go.'

'Wait Styles.'  _Styles??_

'What?'

'We're not done.Who's going to write the paper? You want to do it?' Harry chuckles. Wow. Louis is wild.

'Do it. You would have proofread my paper anyway.' Harry snorts.

'True.' Louis simply says. Harry shakes his head.

Harry wants to give him the finger but nods goodbye instead.

×

'Alright people, we are now going to vote' Mrs Ruth says smiling at Louis and Azazel the girl facing Louis to represents the Second-Honours Herons. 'Don't forget out of all Herons in this school your vote counts twice!'

They have to cross the name of the one they have chosen and sign with their foot prints.

'You were the last group to vote! Azazel is winning BUT everything can still change. Let's see the results…'

Louis is standing up, his fingers intermingled. He is biting his lower lip nervously, Azazel is swinging weirdly, her cheeks quite red.

'Well... with 17 voices against 3, Louis takes the lead and wins this election!' Everyone applauses, even Harry.  If you want people to leave you alone don't go against the first student of the class.

 

×

 

Limabean

_**YOUR FUCKING FACE IS EVERYWHERE AGAIN! I KNOW YOUD WIN! CONGRATS** _

Tommo

_**WAS SO CLOSE OMG THANK YOU! Can't wait to celebrate.** _

_**PS: The fucker didn't vote for me, how surprising.** _

Limabean

_**It doesn't matter, does it? See ya tonight, can't wait to hug you, you smol ball of sunshine xx** _

Tommo

 _ **Stop being in love wimme. xx**_  

_**×** _

__

There are people everywhere, some are sitting on furniture, eating each other mouth. Some are chatting in small groups, holding drinks. And when you finally reach the living room, most people are dancing and binge drinking. There are holograms everywhere, fake dancers, fake celebrities, some are even playing in the cube game zone.

There are different alcohol fountains and some type of alcohol Harry has never seen. Big gatherings are kinda illegal in Rhovanion so only the richest have the right to drink themselves under the table like this. They have also the chance to dispose of illegal alcohol, those with scientific 'improvements', by that I mean, most of them are hallucinogenic.

Harry and Niall are not the only Ginks for once but of course, half of the room is full of Herons. Those people are marvellous; they can tell you it's illegal to do this or that in front of literally everyone but when it comes to run from reality they are the first to take Ecstasy. There is an expression for this fact, in the subs we call them Heroins.  

When Harry and Niall finally find Liam, the guy is already drunk.

'Hey! There you are! How you doing mates??' Liam hugs them, he leaves them and reappears quickly with two cups.

'Thanks mate! Where's Louis I'd like to congratulate the fucker!' Niall swallows half of the cup.

'Hm.. I kinda lost him? You're quite late mates, where the fuck were you? Anyway, I thought Zayn would be here…' Liam says looking at Harry with insistence.

'He had some paintings to finish, but you'll see him soon.' Harry winks and Liam cheeks redden.

'That's good.' He laughs. ' Well, I'll let you find Tommo, I feel like going on the roof and join the others! Join me after if you want?' He smiles brightly.

Harry figures he is high on something but it's hard to say, there are literally bowls of pills everywhere and people just swallow them like candies.

The thing is, they can take everything they want none of them will be sick tomorrow. There are special pills, expensive of course, which regenerate your body and mind by half or completely. Those people can be dying on the ground and be neat and functioning the next morning. It is unfair, poor people are usually hangover, but as long as you have the money you're basically fine.

'Let's find Tommo!' Niall says taking Harry's hand. When Harry turns around he hits someone and the content of his drink almost spills.

'I'm sorry! You okay?' Harry inquires, his left hand still holding Niall's. The guy raises his head, damn he is beautiful.

'Fine I think! Dorian nice to meet you!'

'Harry, nice to meet you too.'

Dorian extends his hand but stops. Harry right hand holds a drink and his left is intertwined with Niall's. He looks at Niall

' And your boyfriend is ??'

'Oh! He wishes but we're not together, I'm Niall!' Finally, he lets Harry go and they shake hands.

'Well, hm gonna find Louis on my own, text you when I find him! Nice to meet you mate!' Niall winks at Harry and leaves.

'So Harry, how you doing?' Dorian asks taking a sip on Harry's drink. His hair is dark brown, his eyes are light brown with some orange taints.

'Hm, a bit too crowded for me to be honest.' He says in Dorian's ear.

'You know Herons, too much is never enough.' He says near Harry's ear, his lips slightly touching his cheek. Harry laughs.

'I thought you were one of them.’

'I am!' Dorian shouts happily which makes Harry chuckle. '! Me mom is a Gink and my father a Henslow though. Let me guess…' he pouts slightly ' You can't be a Heron you'd be high already' Harry laughs.

 'I'd say Gink, third-honours.' Harry bites his lip and shakes his head. 'I knew it!' Dorian says pointing at Harry's chest.

'You happy now?' Harry teases.

'Not until you dance with me.' Dorian answers peering at Harry.

'Never.' Harry whispers in his ear. Dorian places his hand on Harry's shoulder and looks at him.

' Argh! Come on! What about, you and me, a bottle of your favourite alcohol and the fluffy-zone??'

'What's that?' Harry frowns.

'Say yes and you'll know.' Dorian winks and Harry takes his hand. When they arrive on the roof, Dorian is holding a bottle of green liquid and two shot glasses. They cross the roof (Harry sees Liam dancing with a beautiful blond girl) and arrive at the fluffy-zone. Basically, pillows and blankets are scattered everywhere. There are a bunch of people smoking joints, they are probably first-honours. There are small tables near big foot stools.

'Fluffy-zone.' Dorian smiles.  He lets himself fall on a giant pouf. Harry mimics him and sits cross-legged next to him. They face each other. Dorian takes out a small plastic bag and takes one pill. It's blue and has the form of a star.

'So, a friend of mine made them, they are sooo many but my the blue one is my favourite, really cool. Look.'

Dorian pours the green liquid on his shot glass and puts the blue star into it. Within five seconds the content of the glass turns into what seems like a small universe.

'Pretty cool innit?'

'Didn't know Henslows were poets.' Harry teases and Dorian laughs.

'This one is Jager and blackcurrant. But I have hm.' He puts all the pills in his palm, there are stars, trees, hearts and even letters. Dorian points at a yellow one ' This one is Sunny Summer, mint vodka, cucumber and lemon. This one, the pink one, is Prince Charming, I think it's strawberry, raspberry and red wine. And this one is Please Kiss Me, hm, it's probably champagne, peach and kier. You can put them on liquids or swallow them directly.'

Harry bites his lip.

'What about these?' Harry points at silver and golden pills.

'Hm, I think they make you see the world in different colours, they are called hm- Stardust maybe?'

'Gimme a Kiss.' Harry says looking at the pill. Dorian smiles at the pun and puts the pill into Harry's mouth.

‘I said kiss me.’ Harry says against Dorian’ finger.

×

Harry and Dorian have been flirting and kissing for more than an hour when Louis arrives on the roof.

First Harry didn't notice, pretty hard to notice anything when a pretty second-honours is kissing you. But then the other people on the fluffy zone cheers and applause. When Harry and Dorian stop kissing Louis is hugging the other people of the fluffy-zone one by one. They are all congratulating him. Harry and Dorian are waiting for the moment Louis will look at them, Dorian is still holding Harry's hand. Louis finally turns around. His eyes are smaller than usual, his traits relaxed. He is high.

'Louis, how you doing mate?' Dorian asks cheerfully.

'Good, really good D,' He comes nearer and drags a stool to sit in front of them. 'Why don't you go meet Lynna? She wanted to see you.' He smiles but Harry can tell he is upset.

'Is there a prob mate?' Dorian frowns.

'Hm, no, as long as you go it's alright.' Louis replaces his fringe.

'Okay…' Dorian stands up with difficulty and kisses Harry one last time before whispering in his ear ' Call me.' 

'What's the matter?' Harry asks still smiling from Dorian's words.

'Hm, I came here to tell you to go home.' He says simply.

'What?' Harry snorts.

'You didn't even say hi, Liam didn’t tell me _you_ were his new friend added to the way you left the library. I'm quite pissed to be honest.' Louis says raising his eyebrows. He is so contemptuous Harry wants to shake him.

'I did try to find you but I met Dorian. I didn't see you otherwise I would have congratulated you. You must be very happy.' Harry simply says.

‘I was just across the roof with Liam.' 

'Okay. I’m sorry.' Harry stands up. He is not going to fight more, firstly because it doesn't lead anywhere and secondly because something tells him Louis wants him to fight back and Harry is not going to give him that satisfaction.

He walks across the roof to find not only Liam but Niall with a wonderful brunette.

'Harrisun!' Niall shouts. 'How you doing mate?'

'Had a craic with Dorian.' Harry smiles his dimples shinning. 'And you are?' He turns to the brunette.

'Malia, nice to meet you.' She kisses him on the cheek before hugging back Niall.

'Nice guy innit?' Liam looks at Harry and then Louis to have approbation.

'Really nice.' Harry bites his lip. 'Herons are not that bad after all' Harry teases just to piss Louis off. 'Gonna go home Boo.' He says to Niall.

Harry smacks Malia's hand and smiles at Niall. He hugs Liam.

'Thanks for inviting me Li. Really appreciate it. Congrats on your election Tomlinson.' He nods at Louis who replaces his fringe, his cheekbones prominent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to share and comment. Also here is my Twitter acc @lhismutual 
> 
> Hope you'll like it. What's your favourite character so far?  
> Lots of love D xx


	3. The Swimming Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'How terrible is the pain of the mind and heart when the freedom of mankind is suppressed.”  
> ― E.A. Bucchianeri

 

Harry hasn’t spoken to Louis since the party, it's been almost a week. The Law course has been just as boring as usual, this time just looking at Louis has made Harry nauseous. He is eating with his family when his phone vibrates, he reads.

 

From LouisT@DistrictSchool.Rhvn

_**Mister Styles,** _

_**I've already done the work for next week. It doesn't need to be proofread. Don't bother answer to this mail.** _

_**Best wishes,** _

_**Louis W. Tomlinson.** _

×

There is another party tonight, at Liam's. Of course, Harry and Niall are invited. Zayn was invited but had work to finish.  There are many people but a bit less than at Louis' party. Alcohol and pills are flowing freely. Harry and Niall are already drunk, the latter convinced Harry it would be fun to have a pre-drink on one of the roofs in sub-A 5. Bad idea.

When Niall sees Louis he hugs him warmly, Harry kinda wants to glare at them but doesn't. They are friends now and it's okay. Surprisingly enough, Louis doesn't bash Niall for being a Gink. Louis’ friends never say anything either, if Louis has approved Niall, the guy is worthy right? _Awesome._

Louis nods at Harry and he answers a weird 'Hi'.

'Mate! How ya doing?' Liam hugs Harry a bit too tightly. He is wasted already.

'The fuck you too are always late to our parties?' Harry laughs.

'Hm… Niall and I wanted to hm'

'Are you drunk ??' Liam laughs.

'We are yes.' Harry laughs. ' is Dorian here?'

'Nah sorry. He has something else tonight, but I can text him to pop in?' Liam smiles.

'No, it's fine. I wanna spend time with you tonight.' Louis snorts. Suddenly Liam burst out laughing.

'Ya 'k lad?' Niall frowns while grabbing Liam's arm.

'I'm fine Lil Dragon! You've to try those purple toads.' And he laughs again, his laugh is so funny everyone starts to laugh too.

×

The party goes on until Liam finally decides to bring the other three in the swimming pool room.

Liam, Louis and Niall start a water fight only Harry is sitting on the ground near the water. He doesn't feel well, at all.

He hasn't taken any pills, he knows he has to be careful with those.

'Harrisun! Come here!' Niall shouts.

'I'm okay Ni, I'm watching you.' Harry offers a tiny smile on his face.

'Are you okay H?' For the first time since the beginning of the party, Louis, talks to him. He stops playing, Liam and Niall follow.

'Hm.. I think not I must have-' Harry says struggling to keep his eyes open, his head hurts badly.

He stands up.

'I think I could use some sleep…' He attempts to walk but suddenly everything freezes. Liam, Niall and Louis don't move anymore. He closes his eyes and strangely he sees himself falling into the water.

×

When he hits the water a wave of warmth hits him, he opens his eyes and there's no pool. He is drowning into another type of water, maybe it's the sea maybe not, he can't tell. He tries to breathe, and he can. That's a good start. Suddenly the colour of the water turns from electric blue to pink. When he looks around he notices that several jellyfishes are swimming too. They are bright yellow, apple green and silver. Some are giants, and some have a normal size, they come and go without no sound. The spectacle is mesmerizing.

Harry starts to swim eager to see other creatures. 

He swims until he reaches a school of spotted eagle rays. Their wingspan is longer than usual rays, maybe 10 feet, and instead of having one tail they have four. They are way bigger than the giant jellyfishes.

They dive and come back up rapidly to create clouds of sand. It's the most beautiful thing Harry has ever seen.

But suddenly a voice strikes the peaceful atmosphere. Harry turns around but only sees rays. He closes his eyes and tries to focus. Someone is calling his name. Louis.

Panic hits him.

×

Harry opens his eyes and tries to reach the surface but he doesn't move an inch. He has to find a way to disconnect =from whatever this is. Echoes of Louis' voice strike him over and over again. He tries to come back to reality but the sea just turns into a different colour or the creatures change.

Suddenly his head hurts and he sees blood in the water. His nose is bleeding but he is relieved finally his body feels something else than fake happiness.  This pain is not part of this world so it's a good sign.  He closes his eyes and focuses on Louis, only wishing to see him when he opens his eyes again.

×

'HARRY!' Louis shouts seeing Harry's body falling into the water. He rushes towards him and plunges.

Harry has almost reached the bottom of the swimming pool.

Louis is not high anymore, in fact, he has never been so alert. He dives and reaches Harry to grab his arm. When he reaches Harry, his eyes are open and bright…silver. He shakes his head and when he focuses on Harry again his eyes are closed and his traits relaxed, it looks like he is sleeping really. Louis drags him with difficulty to the surface, he struggles to lift him but finally Niall joins him and helps. Liam is already out of the water ready to drag Harry on the tiles.

'Is he breathing?!' Niall shouts completely panicked.

'Wait.' Liam says, his whole face is clenched, his brain is on high speed.

He lays Harry down and turns his head so as to make him spit the water out. He pinches his nose and comes closer to feel Harry's breathing.

'HE'S BREATHING, HE'S BREATHING!' he sighs.  Niall ladders out of the pool but Louis just propels himself to jump out of it.

'I don't think he has swallowed water.' Liam says completely freaked out.

'Let me see him.' Louis says taking Liam's place. 'Geez Styles.' He mutters. Niall joins him, he is standing behind Louis, his hands on his mouth.

'What now?' Liam asks before starting to cry.

'You're a fucking Henslow, you're supposed to know medicine.' Louis spits putting both hands on Harry's chest. The fabric of his tee-shirt is thin so he can feel his lean muscles and the warmth of his skin.

'Well I don't.' Liam sobs.

'Did he ever faint in front of you?' Louis turns his head to Niall. Niall closes his eyes, he is so frightened he can't even remember his own name.

'I don't remember, I don't know.'

'THINK!' Louis shouts.

Niall kneels down his eyes still closed. The three of them hold their breath. Louis closes his eyes and attempts to find something to do when something crosses his whole body and mind, he can't fathom the nature of this 'something'.  No words can explain how he feels right now for it doesn't make sense. The emotion crossing his body is completely new and all he can think of seems to be jellyfishes… It doesn't make any sense. 

'HIT HIM!' Niall shouts.

'What?!' Liam cries out. Louis turns to Liam again. ' Louis don't.'

'Louis look at me, hit him. It sounds crazy but hit him.'

'I'M NOT PUNCHING HIM NIALL!' Louis shouts staring at Harry's face. Even now he is beautiful. Louis has his left hand on his chest and strangely it's warm, burning even.

' LOUIS! PUNCH HIM! We were playing at the Maraud Lake once and he fainted, his father came and hit him! We were young but I remember, please trust me. HIT HIM!' he begs. 'Liam please!' Niall shouts at Liam in the verge of tears. Liam looks at him, still crying but doesn't say anything, he is utterly lost.

Louis sighs deeply still peering at Harry.

He doesn't know what to do so he figures trusting Niall is the best thing to do. He climbs on Harry, his thighs surrounding his waist and breathes deeply.

'Fine…Okay…' his heart hurts just thinking about hurting Harry but there's no other choice.

He closes his eyes knowing that he will probably never forgive himself for it.

'Harry I swear…' He opens his eyes and punches Harry straight in the nose with his right hand. His nose is now bleeding. First nothing happens but then Harry opens his eyes and the three of them allow themselves to breathe again. Louis cups Harry's face and peers at him intensely.

'Harry please say something.' Harry frowns and puts his hands on Louis arms, his skin is still burning.

'You're heavy.' He says coughing.

'Fuck, sorry.' Louis apologises before breaking their contact. He sits next to Harry and looks at Niall who smiles at him.

'Thank you.' Niall lip-reads.

Liam starts to pet Harry's hair and at first Harry starts but when he tilts his head back and sees Liam, he smiles.

'Hey.' He says calmly and Liam smiles, he has stopped crying now. Harry attempts to sit, his head still hurts and his nose is still bleeding. Liam helps him and when he finally sits he sees Niall, his face completely reddened.

'YOU WERE DEAD AND FIRST THING YOU SAY IS 'HEY' ??'  Harry smiles painfully ' AND DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE LAUGH AT ME YOU BASTARD!' Niall stands up and points at him. ' NEVER DIE AGAIN YOU HEAR ME?'

Harry turns to Louis and genuinely smiles.

'I'm not dead.' Harry replies snorting. 'I'm fine. Except for my nose I guess.'  He stands up with difficulty but doesn't tumble. ' See?' Niall hugs him.

'I hate you geez.' He says to him and Harry laughs again.

' We need to take care of your nose H. You two go back to the party see if everything's fine.' He stands up and Liam follows but his jaw is clenched. ' Please. Don’t tell anyone. Nothing happened, you hear me?' Louis adds looking reproachfully at both Liam and Niall.

Niall breaks the hug.

'What time is it?' Harry asks.

' ten to five.' Liam answers.

Harry takes out his phone and double touches it but nothing happens, his phone is nothing but a simple transparent pad now.

'Arf.' He sighs.  'can one of you call Zayn for me please?'

'I'll do it.' Liam replies straight back.

'Tell him to pick me up please.' And Liam nods.

×

Harry and Louis arrive in Liam’s private bathroom, they haven't talked to each other on the way.

'Sit.' Louis says. Harry does as told and sits on the edge of the bathtub. Louis opens a cupboard and takes out a small transparent pad and a breathing mask made with the same glass.

'Okay.' He gives Harry the tools and lifts his chin with both hands.

' Does it hurt?' He says looking straight into Harry's eye.

'I don't know.' Harry mutters, Louis' voice still resounds on his head and some glimpse of his immersion resurfaces. Suddenly, Louis touches his nose.

'Damn Louis!' He says clenching at the breathing mask.

'Okay it hurts.' He simply says. He takes back the breathing mask and puts it on Harry who moans, he places his hand on Louis’ waist by innate reflex.

'Sorry. Ready?'

'Wait. What are you doing?' Harry frowns his voice muffled by the mask. 

'your nose is broken.' Louis says trying to look normal, Harry's hand is warm and soft, it's confusing.

'What are you going to do?'

'Oh. Hm - I don't know I only know it'll hurt. Ready?' Harry gives him the transparent pad when Louis presses a button the usual melodious voice appear.

' Starting Healing process.' There's no wave this time, just a white flash a crack and it's done. Harry moans and holds Louis' waist tightly. It only lasts a split second but his nails dig into Louis' skin. His other hand his grabbing Louis thigh.

'You okay?' Louis inquires taking off the mask.

'It fucking hurts.' Harry mutters. Louis sighs and puts the mask and the pad back in the cupboard. He reaches the door and locks it.

'Now we need to talk.'  He says softly.

'Louis I-'

'What did you take?' Louis says staring at Harry. He leans against the door, his hands behind his back.

'Nothing. I told you. Someone must've put something in my drink.' Louis snorts.

' First rule, never organise something unless you paid to act freely. Second rule, what happens inside stays inside. And third rule, respect other people habits. So no Harry,  nobody put something on your drink. Trust me.'

'Well, I don't know then!' Harry says irritated.

'Tell me the truth.'

'Geez Louis.' Harry sighs. ' I'm telling you I don't freakin know. It happens sometimes, my lungs cease to function and I faint. Been like that for years.'

'Please. I won't let you go out of this room until you tell me what you took.' Louis says firmly. 'Your eyes were fucking silver.'

He bents his head down and closes his eyes, his mind is a mess. He tries to think about the party, the drinks he had and the stuff he ate, the blue cake, there were silver layers in it right?

'Stardust.' He says softly. ‘The damn cake.’

'Geez Harry…' Louis sighs, he is utterly upset. 'Where did you find it? Has anyone told you to take a piece without telling you its content? Stardust, I thought- we are supposed to destroy the leftovers.Shit.'

'I don’t remember. This guy Mickael ? Mickey? '

‘Michal Parkers, Dorian’s friend.’ Louis snorts. 

‘Did you know Michal still had those pills?’

‘No.’ Harry replies straight back. He is on the verge of tears, his mind is so knackered…

'Everyone's supposed to watch after his stuff, both of them are dumber than I thought. ' He spits.

'It won't happen again, don't tell anyone please.' Harry begs. He wants to cry and also punch Louis for he has no right to bash Dorian. After all, it’s not his fault if his friend didn’t throw the pills away to reuse them. A third part of him just wants  a hug because he is a mess and a freak, and it’s tiring.

'I won't.' Louis says his tone still harsh.

_According to the rules Louis should tell his circle not to invite Harry anymore. It may look like a mess but there are strict rules to respect when you want to get high like this. You can't keep any drug for the next party because the government will not receive money out of it, and if they don't receive money you can't have the right to party anymore and you can even go to jail for illegal gathering with consumption of illegal products. It's a vicious circle but it is what it is._

_Every rich kid knows that. It's one of the perks of being at the top of the ladder, as long as you pay you can have fun freely and escape the shitty reality you live in. As opposed to what Ginks think, many young Herons are aware of the injustices. Most of them don't care for the consequences are less important and they are frankly not bothered. The rest of them that actually care have quickly understood that there is nothing to be done, this is how it works so instead of being rich and unhappy they decide to be rich and high._ _This is pointless but it works._

 

'Never again. I won't hesitate to report you to the authorities, understood?'

'Louis I-'

'You scared me to death. You are disappointing, I don’t know why or how you’re allowed to study Law or why in hell you do what you do but I don't want to talk to you again. Your father may be someone but you, you're a fucking mess.' He says before turning around and unlocking the door.

×

‘Do I really need to go?’

‘Don’t play kid. Legitimacy comes with representation Harry.’ His father says petting Buddy.

‘I don’t want to see Louis Tomlinson or his family.’

‘He’s coming with his mother only. It’s the first time you are allowed to come to the Dinner Of Families and Allies. It’s important you be there. I am proud of you, never doubt that.’

‘They killed Moustache.’ Harry says joining his father and his wolf-like dog. Moustache was a stray cat, but they are not allowed in the subs so the soldiers just kill them on sight. ‘Buddy’s gonna be sad now.’

 ×

‘Lilia, what a great pleasure to meet you !’ Harry’s father kisses her hand. For a second, Harry peers intensely at her, she truly is mesmerizing, elegant, composed, empowering.

‘Harrisson Edward Styles. What a surprise. I’m pleased to meet you. Louis is so glad he’s found such brilliant team partner.’

‘Please call me Harry.’ Louis looks at him and bites his lip, is it regrets or shame? He offers his hand, it lasts a second but it is enough to remember Harry’s warmth on his waist.

‘No news is good news.’ Louis spits between two little peas. His face is smiley and bright, he is so good at faking it. What would be the point of listening to people who seem to have a great time? Happiness doesn’t lead to gossip here.

‘You said you didn’t want to talk to me ever again. I am a mess remember? ’ Harry replies, a bright smile on his face. He tries his best not to remember how deeply Louis’ words have hit home.

‘I thought you didn’t care about what people think.’

‘Did I ever say that?’

‘You acted like it.’ For a second Harry catches it, _envy._ ‘Anyway, I thought you would have…’

‘Went back and kissed your hands like anyone who’s too afraid of you and your power? I am not a dog Louis. A guy like you doesn’t need a _mess_ like me by your side, innit?’ Louis cannot help furrowing this time, it last a split second but just like that, Harry wins.

×

 

'Ok everyone, first-honours have been working on new kind of tents, the material of the tents have been created to expand themselves on the inside: which means they are visually small but in reality there are three of four rooms per tents. Amazing innit ?' Mrs. Payne smiles.

'Please, make groups of 4 maximum 5 and pick a tent. I want first-honours to merge with second-honours. There are 8 third-honours, you know the rules, be kind and open to everyone, as some of you seem to forget, it encompasses third-honours too.'

Some first-honours laugh.

'Come on guys.' Liam says picking a strange ball made of grey material. Niall Harry and Louis follow him until they reach a clear area under pines.

'How does it work.' Niall asks.

'Just look.' Liam says proudly. Henslows are always proud of technological inventions regardless of who made them.

He throws the ball in the air and it opens in a pop to create what appears like a small tent. The tent now created falls on the ground.

'Wow. Ok.' Niall says.

'Try to move it.' Liam follows. Niall moves near the tent and tries to drag it by one of its side.

'See? The fabric won't move. This is amazing. It is literally glued to the ground.' He grins.

'You're weird ya know that?' Niall mocks.

'I'm seeing greatness in the smallest things, that's different.' Liam says raising his eyebrows.

'And now you're boring.' Niall keeps mocking.

'Fuck you.' Liam laughs.

'What are we supposed to do now?' Louis mutters.

'Eat with everyone. Let's go.' Harry answers not looking at him.

×

Everyone has eaten their plate and are now gathered around a holographic fire, the day is slowly starting to fade.

'I repeat my question. How could we fix this?' Mrs. Payne says holding a broken flower in her hand.

'Nano healing. Same as the one we use for crops.' A first-honour - Henslow- says.

'It won't work, crops and flowers don't take the same time to grow. From the time the two ends are fixed the flower will be dead. Another guess?'

'Just pick another one.' Niall whispers to Harry and the latter laughs.

'We are working here. Silence.' She reminds. 'Come on. Be inventive.'

'If we can't fix it we can create a new base.' Liam says.

'YES!' she says proud of her son. ' Really good, Liam, how ?'

'Maybe bio-copy and then transplantation.' A first-honour tries.

'Give me something, we're almost here.' Harry does not really love scientific stuff but he reckons Mrs. Payne knows how to pass on her passion. Everyone is peering at her.

'54 rays by Milicent ?' A first-honour tries again.

'That's it but?'

'But if the flower is slightly different it won't work, this method is really unstable.' A girl interjects, Henslow Second-honours.

'That's why?'

'What if we transplant another piece of stem and then use the 54 rays method? We would be certain of the exact similarity of the two pieces. ' The same girl says.

'YES! A million times yes! Could it be possible to use this method on humans?' She follows.

'No.' Louis interrupts. ' It would be illegal, it is forbidden to use anyone's body in Rhovanion, dead or alive.' He follows confidently.

'Exact! That's why now scientists are working on creating parts of the body in labs.'

'Which is still unethical as it involves new methods of research on humans which are still not included in the main scientific charter.' Louis insists.

He is the only Heron here, Niall Harry and he were only invited because Liam asked her mother.

Some raise their eyebrows, some laugh his lack of imagination.

'Sure. But the beauty resides in the possibility Louis don't you think?' She smiles at him but Harry notices he's upset.

'Of course, Mrs. Payne. Of course.' He offers a poor smile.

'Now it's time to sleep. Tomorrow we'll study the techniques of soils regeneration! Fun stuff ahead! Have a good night. You have the right to stay up until 11. First-honours are going to use their brand-new telescopes to see the stars so they have a different curfew.  If you're not in the astronomy group don't stay up after 11. Any disrespect of the curfew will result in a punishment specially created with my vicious mind.' She smiles.

 

×

The four boys are in the tent, Niall has convinced everyone it would be funnier to just sleep in the same room.

They took their mattress and covers and disposed them one after the other in the room supposed to be the living room. It's small but the four mattresses fit. Louis is sitting cross-legged on his bed his phone in his hand. Liam and Niall are playing cards and Harry is reading.

'You're cheating!' Liam shouts.

'I'm not! How could I cheat? You just don't like to lose admit it!' Niall mocks.

'I hope the tent is soundproof. ' Louis spits.

'YES! IT IS! SO I CAN SHOUT AT NIALL IF I WANT!' Liam shouts before Niall and he burst out of laughing.

'Oh! Liam, please tell me you brought what I asked!' Now Louis and Harry are listening.

'Yes! ' Liam says proudly. Just wait. He stands up and reaches his bag at the edge of his bed. 'Here.' He gives the bottle to Niall.

'Thanks mate! You're awesome!'

'What did you do?' Louis asks.

'Hm…' Liam's face suddenly reddens. ' Niall asked me to create a bottle which could refill itself, there's no such thing because it would mean just buying the liquid once right? But I figured if only Niall would use it, it would be okay?'

'Liam…' Louis mutters even though Harry doesn't get why. 'You're creating illegal stuff.'

'I know, but I did it only because I wanted to find out how it could be made and because Niall is my friend.'  Liam is sitting in front of Niall again.

'He is a gem and you're jealous.' Niall teases but Louis doesn't laugh.  Harry sighs, Louis can be such a bitch when he has decided to. ' And don't make that face otherwise you won't drink the alcohol in it.' Now Louis is listening.

'The bottle is translucent you moron.' Louis mocks.

'I kinda created the material so it doesn't display what is inside…' Liam says between his teeth and Niall and Harry laugh.

'You're fucking awesome Li.'

'I know.' He answers laughing too.

Harry closes his book - he has lost his pages anyway- and stands up.

'Let's go swimming.' He turns to Liam and Niall.

'Excellent idea Harrison.' Niall stands up two.

'It's almost 11, if my mom finds out we are gonna get killed you know that?' he bites his lip.

'It wouldn't be fun otherwise.' Harry answers naturally.

'If we get caught it'll be on us promise. Plus, the sky is clear tonight, think about the new stars you'll see.' Niall reassures.

Liam nods. If you want to convince a Henslow just find a scientific interest.

 'Tommo?' he looks at Louis, Harry doesn't.

'Hm…' he starts but Niall doesn't give him a chance and drags him up by his arm. 'Come on. I know you love swimming AND drinking, double fun. Let's go. '

If you want to convince a Heron without a reasonable excuse, just use force.

 

×

After having run to the lake they finally give themselves a rest and stop on a hill. The view is wonderful for the surface of the lake is dark blue and the stars are shining, birds are tweeting, there's no wind.

Harry is the first to take off his clothes -except his briefs- he runs towards the lake and plunges.

'You sure there's no dangerous animals in here?' Liam shouts, thank god the tent are soundproof from within and without.

Harry resurfaces and passes his hand through his hair. He is smiling from ear to ear and his whole body is illuminated by the moon. He is truly handsome and Louis can't keep staring.

'Probably fishes and they are scared of Humans. You won't get bitten Li. Nialler and I swim all the time! Come on.' Harry says before plunging again.

Liam and Niall take off their clothes. Liam puts his clothes on his bag and runs to plunge. Niall doesn't move.

'The fuck you're doing? Take off your clothes.' He says to Louis but Louis just mutters something inaudible.

'What? No. you know what? I don't give a shit about how you've decided to be bitchy because Harry upsets you. We all agree to say he shouldn't have taken pills at your party but he almost died and he apologized so get the fuck over it and have fun with us.' He starts to take Louis' shoes off.

‘Listen Ni.’

‘No, you listen, I think you need to apologize. He won’t admit it but you hurt him saying what you said. Stop being bitchy about Dorian too. It’s no serious anyway.’

They both join Liam and Harry who are already fighting in the water. Liam tries to drag Harry under the water but Harry resists.

'How come you're so strong fucker?' Liam tries again but Harry just laughs.

'How come you're not?' he teases. But Liam is right, Harry is the most muscular between them four, followed by Niall, and equally Liam and Louis.

Niall jumps on Harry shoulders and shouts ' subs against cits!'

Liam joins Louis and ducks so as Louis can easily climb.

The game is on. They push each other over and over again Niall against Louis. Niall and Harry lose the first round because Liam tickled Harry and he just dropped Niall.

'That's cheating!' Niall shouts.

'We never explicated the rules so technically it's not.' Louis teases. Niall just spits water on Liam who laughs.

'Ok. No tickling or destabilisation of the pillars. Just me against tommo. The winner wins the match. Go!'

They push each other until Niall seemed to be trapped, Louis thighs are strong and he doesn't move even though Niall has more force. After three second Louis just falls. Niall lets himself fall off Harry and reappears a big smile on his face.

'WE WON! AHAHAHA! HOW DOES IT FEEL TOMMO?' he teases

'Fuck you.' Louis laughs. He is the first one to arrive where they were previously sitting and takes the bottle. He opens it and smells.

'Who picked the damn alcohol?'

' I did.' Niall says while letting himself fall on the grass.

'RedV, seriously?' Louis groans. RedV is a mixture of three different alcohols, Purple Berry (raspberry and black current mixed with wine) Red Cider ( the favourite cider in District and also famous because it's reputed to be the favourite alcohol of depressive housewives ) and Vodka.

' I like to feel like an old lady what can I say?' Everyone laughs.

'Ok let's play a game.' Harry says drying his hair with his tee. He is sitting in front of Louis and next to Niall.

Liam is sitting next to Louis and plays with Niall's hair. the four don’t have their shirt on neither their trousers. The weather is mild enough to rest in wet briefs outside.

'Let's play never have I ever.' Niall states. ' I'll go first, a special one for my best friend here, never have I ever been gay.' Harry laughs. Niall has been using this argument ever since Harry told him about it.

'Gimme the bottle.' Harry says to Louis. They both peer at each other, it's electrical.

'There's cups in my bag.' Liam interrupts. Harry nods and rummages through the bag, he distributes the cup and extends his to Louis.

'Please.' He says simply, Louis doesn't say anything but pours RedV on his cup until half.

'Cheers Ni.' Harry says and Niall winks at him.

'You didn't drink Tommo.' Liam states still petting Niall's Hair.

Louis drinks, he looks at Harry still fire in his eyes.  Niall laughs. 

‘Another one for you tommo, never have I ever been jealous.' Niall laughs.

Louis doesn't drink but mouths 'fuck you'.

'Someone explains?' Liam asks.

'Niall is stupid that's all.' Louis spits and Niall laughs harder. Ginks may be stigmatized as just 'funny lads' but they are the best at reading through people's heart.

 'My turn.' He follows. Never have I ever done something illegal.'

'Like what?' Liam asks.

'Like creating a never-emptied bottle.' Harry teases and finally Louis smiles.

'Oh. Cheers to me.' Liam drinks as well as Niall and Harry.

'What did you two do if I may ask?' Liam follows.

'I reached sub-A 7 without authorisation once. I was a kid I wanted to see how far I could go with my tiny legs.' Niall remembers.

'I'm here drinking alcohol with you after the curfew.' Harry states.

'Bullshit. Give us better.' Louis replies quickly.

'Hm..' Harry tries to find something illegal but casual, smoking weed on his house rooftop? No. Reading forbidden books? No.

'I lied about my class once.' Harry states simply.

'Ablazer.' Liam jokes, not realising how bad Louis is staring at him.

'Louis is still not on fire so I guess I'm not.' Harry jokes peering at Louis who bites his lip. He opens his mouth but Harry doesn't let him talk ' I said I was a Heron just to see my father in his office, I didn't know it was fine because I was his son.'

'When was it?' Liam asks.

'Two days ago.' Louis teases and Harry smiles, his dimples shinning.

'I was 7 I think.' He says his nose crunching.

Louis is talking to him and teasing him, certainly because he is tipsy and has forgotten his decision not to talk to him anymore but it doesn't matter. The fact is, Harry has barely slept since his fit at the party, he tried and tried to find an explanation to all of this mess but couldn't. They continue to play games until they are drunk. Finally, they decide to put their clothes back on.

'Let's play another game.' Niall says, eventually he sat up for Liam was sick of petting his hair. He is now cross-legged his arm around Liam.

'Let's play hide and seek. The loser houses the next party.' He says. 'Who's the seeker?'

'You are.' Harry answers.

'Let's play fair and vote.' Louis looks at Liam who agrees.

'Can you be more Heronlike?' Niall mocks.

'Fuck you.' Louis answers with the loveliest smile.

‘I vote for Harry.' Louis raises his hand. He stares at Liam who raises his hand.

'Sorry H. He will kill me otherwise.' Liam says grinning.

'I vote for Harry too.' Niall says.

'The fuck?' Harry spits and Niall burst out of laughing.’Fine. You have 30 seconds, starting now 30…29…' Harry counts. Niall Liam and Louis stand up and run towards the camp.

Harry counts until 0. He stands up, empties the cups and put them back on the bag along with the bottle. He takes the bag and goes.

Ok the loser houses the next party so Harry just has to find Niall or Liam first.

He walks toward the camp and reaches the trees. He can't see anything and he is drunk which means the trees are moving. He tries to search here and there and stops, he doesn't know if Niall or Liam are gonna be the first person he finds. Except… Except if he cheats?

'Gotcha..' Harry whispers as he reaches Louis until their noses touch. Harry can't help staring, Louis' lips look so soft. Harry curses himself for putting his hands on Louis' face but likes it anyway. The Heron starts and freezes, he places his hands on Harry's hips.

'What the fuck?' Louis whispers.

'You just lost. ' Harry mouths nearly on Louis' lips. He is so drunk his body just wants to feel Louis regardless of the consequences.

 'This is my forfeit: I'll tell you something, if I'm wrong nothing happens but if I'm right you'll have to let me kiss you. Agreed?' Harry asks still peering at Louis.

'Agreed.' Louis whispers after a moment. Harry swings his head slightly to caress Louis nose with his. Louis smells good, really good. So Harry thinks, a part of him still wants to run but the other just wants to know how Louis tastes. _Just once._

'You don’t really hate me and you want me to kiss you.' Harry states. Louis' body is still stiffly erect (no pun intended) but after what feels like eternity his arms stop pushing Harry's hips.

Harry smiles and closes his eyes, their lips meet. The first attempt is soft and light. Harry opens his eyes and when he sees Louis' parted lips he kisses him again this time their tongues meet. Everything is sloppier and warmer. It's pitch dark and Louis' face is barely visible but the way his cheeks move indicts Harry that the fucker is smiling anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here came the angst.
> 
> What did you think about this chapter ? 
> 
> Please share if you liked it
> 
> love always D


	4. I love you. Nor do I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In the end, we were all just humans... drunk on the idea that love, only love, could heal our brokenness." F. Scott Fitzgerald

Dorian

**_Hey babe ! Up for tonight?_ **

Harry

**_Hey! Sorry lovely, I have class tonight… Are you free tomorrow morning? Breakfast is on me!_ **

Dorian

**_Don't burn anything tonight, I like my boyfriends alive. See you tomorrow xx_ **

_Boyfriend? Shit._

****

×

 

'Are you and Harry friends?' She finally stops petting his hair, stands up from the couch and joins Leon who is cooking in the kitchen. She takes two cuppas and sits back next to her son.

'I don't know? Hm, I mean it's the first time I get to be close to Ginks. I never thought we could get along. Niall is funny and sassy, I really like him.' He says taking a sip. ‘his mother Karen is a librarian, she works at our 3rd Grade School library.' His mother nods.‘His other mother, I think her name is Alea, is a part time dressmaker. I didn't meet her yet but Niall told me she was very caring, especially with Markus, Niall's baby brother. '

 

‘So all Ginks?’

 

'I know Mom, I told you it was unusual but hm, is it bad if I think it doesn't matter? We are

supposed to be friends with important people, you always said that to me and I believe it to be

true, but he is not like other Ginks, he doesn't do anything illegal and my Herons friends like him. And I have plenty important friends so I guess it's fine? '

'I just want you to be happy Lou, be careful though, we don't really know them you know? I've heard many stories about what's happening in Ginks' households… I don't want you to get involved in illegal stuff and I certainly don't want your morals to be lax.'

 

'What about Harry? You never talk about him even though you see him every week. Why don’t you invite him? I mean, he was at the diner, it’s okay to invite him here.’

‘I didn’t invite him because I think he’ll be embarrassed. We are so different.' He pauses to drink. 'I don't know much about him. Mr. Syd Styles is really inspiring though. Pretty much like any other Heron. I've never heard about his mother though.'

'Anyway, I want you to know that I'm proud of you Louis. It's our duty as higher members of the society to take care of the most deprived. Those kids are lucky to have you.' She says before kissing him on the cheek.

 

×

 

 

It's been a week since their strange kiss in the woods. Everything's weird.

 

They've seen each other just twice this week during the Law class when Louis was cheerful and sassy and when they all went to see Niall at the stadium, Dorian was here so of course Louis was an arse.

 

 

 

'The fuck you're doing?'

'Thinking?' Harry says crunching his nose.

'No way.'

'Fuck me.' Harry hears himself say. 'I meant…We really need to finish this shit I- Don't.' His

cheeks redden, not because of the thought of it but because he feels stupid and he doesn't like that.

'You finish it.' Louis says. One month ago when Harry first worked with Louis he hadn't imagined this would happen. Louis letting Harry finish their homework. Louis had been an arse for so long, proofreading and checking everything, writing essays on his own even before Harry could have a look at them. Maybe the kiss changed everything, or maybe Louis is just sick of constantly repeating stuff.

 

'So I can write she is innocent.' Harry teases. He takes the tablet, their hands touch.

'For the last time she is not, the case is closed, we agreed. '

'Stop being bitchy.' Harry says, he is joking but there's more to it than meets the eye, Louis knows that.

'I'm not.' Louis pouts, determined to remain bitchy.

'Tell me what you think.' Harry says switching off the holographic page which makes Louis sigh.

'We don't say or do things randomly, quite never actually and I'm curious so tell me. About last Friday night, you were a total arse. ' Louis snorts before biting his lips. Yet, he doesn’t try to say the contrary so Harry follows.

'You did see me you just ignored me. I don't know whether it's because I was with Dorian or

because most people were your classmates.'

 

_Bang. You're dead._

 

Louis snorts displaying his best bitchy face.

'I just reckon it was inappropriate to stay with you while my friends were here to watch the game with me.'

_Here we go. The problem is, teasing is good to an extent, after a while, it just turns to disrespect._

Between Louis and Harry it always turns to disrespect. Harry is not really the type to shut up and Louis knows that, he loves that game probably more than Harry does.

'I should go.' He sighs, Louis is fucking annoying sometimes. ‘Why do you always end up being insulting?' Harry finishes, quite tired of the usual bullshit. 'I'm inappropriate.'

'I never said that.' Louis argues.

'See? It's your thing. You never say things explicitly but the way you act people can tell, or maybe they don't? But I can.'

'Why do you bother anyway?'

'I don't.'

'Don't lie to me.' Louis says searching eye contact with Harry. 'Cause last time I check, we were in the woods and you cared.'

 

_Bang. I’m dead._

'I was drunk. You're not 8, it was just a kiss. ' Harry laughs.

'You telling me out of all the things you could have asked me you randomly picked a kiss as your forfeit? Come on H, you're not 8 you can do better than that.'

Harry doesn't answer, he just switches the button back on and types.

×

 

'Louis and Harry did the best job, their essay is available on your screens. Please gentlemen, if you may proceed.' Miss Ruth says pointing at the holographic blackboard. Louis and Harry stand up.

'Thank you Miss Ruth. So as you know our case was the murder of Mr. Jacobs by his daughter Camilla. Harry and I decided that given the uniqueness of the case it would be more interesting to start with guilty until proven innocent.'

'Of course.' Miss Ruth nods.

She is such a product of the propaganda that it becomes ridiculous. She adores good little Daddy's boys. So much she treats them as severely as their own parents. In that sense she is a really good teacher.

When the presentation ends, everyone applauses and Harry is already gone. When Louis leaves the class a few minutes later he receives a text.

 

Harry styles

**_Don't fool yourself with poor translations… H.S_ **

Tomlinson

**_You can lie in many languages but body language is not one of them. L. T_ **

 

Nialler

**_Throwing a party to celebrate the break. Be there or I kill you. Wednesday 8pm. Xx_ **

****

×

 

'The men I put behind bars, they are always 'good guys', most of them are all Ginks.' His father spits, he has had a bad day and clearly it's not the time to ask him anything Gink-related.

'I've went to many parties with him I can assure you he has morals. Harry will be here too, as well as Liam and…Dorian.'

'Dorian knows them?' he frowns.

"He is dating Harry. There's nothing wrong about being friends with lower classes.' His father

starts.

'Listen Louis, our family is viewed by many as, let's say, perfectly respectable. I don't want you to jeopardize what we have built because suddenly you give interest to Ginks. Why would you want to befriend with Ginks students? Aren't there valuable Herons or Henslows at your school? You've never paid attention in 20 years and suddenly you want to party and bound ?'

'Aren't we supposed to help them thrive? The constitution tells us that it's our duty to build a better society, all together, Ginks, Henslows and Herons. Plus, you've seen Harry, he is smart and-'

'Please son don't use smart to talk about Ginks.' He father mutters.

'He has intellectual capacities, you know that. You know his father, he is Someone. It's a good

thing to be friends with him.'

'What about Niall? I didn't even know his surname before.'

'I just like to spend time with him.'

'Please don't tell me you're in love…'

'No Dad, I'm not! We never have the chance to visit the sub-As, I want to learn more about those areas and-'

'You already know everything about them, those areas are inhabited with Poor Ginks families,

mostly farmers and unemployed. Ablazers are hiding there, it's dangerous Louis. We are doing everything we can to help them, they have the right to receive an education, many can reach the third grade! Some can even have access to Law classes even though they are Ginks! Everything is about personal determination to succeed son. We don't do charity. Years ago people of their kind wanted more and look what they've done. They've harmed and killed. Don't you dare think things are somehow different. They are not, they can't change who they are. '

'I never said I would befriend with Ablazers, they are definitely not like us. I only want to go to a party which happens to be in the sub-A6. Niall is not interacting with their kind. ' Louis sighs, his father sighs harder.

'I'm dreaming… friend with Ginks, then what? Allowing them to run for presidency? Allowing Ablazers to leave Campfire? Marrying one?' he scoffs.

'I would never go against the authorities Dad. You know that. Don't you trust me?'

'It's about knowing what's wrong and what's right son. You don't seem to understand.'

'I do. If it's really necessary I won't go.'

 

×

 

‘I like the tiles.’ Harry says just before wiggling his bum on the kitchen stool.

‘You’ve been here before.’

‘Doesn’t look as beautiful when I was drunk.’ Harry says remembering Dorian’s mouth on his skin. For a second it dawns upon him, Louis must have been very upset to see him make out with one of his friends, completely wasted. He was right, he is a mess.

 

‘Listen I’m sorry.’ Louis says pocking Harry’s shoulder. ‘I hurt you, you’re not a mess, it was disrespectful and stupid. I was upset and shocked, you had just fallen into the pool, you scared me to death and I didn’t act properly. I should have reacted otherwise.’

 

‘Are you apologizing for being bitchy too? You know, every time Dorian’s around.’ Harry says trying to find the right folders on the holographic screen.  He sees at the corner of his eyes that Louis is shaking his head.

 

_You like that huh?_

 

‘And don’t pretend it’s nothing or that you’re not bitchy because you’re jealous.’

‘You’re impudent.’ Louis says peering at him straight in the eye, a strange silent falls where they both try to analyze each other when a male voice makes them start.

‘Wait until you see me in my sub’ Harry winks but Louis doesn’t dare tell him he is not coming.

 

 

×

 

'Louis?' Petarc inquires before coming in Louis' room.

'Yes?'

'Can I talk to you for a second?'

'Of course.' Louis says closing his book. His father joins him on the bed.

'I was harsh earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I present you my apology.'

'It's okay, I understand why it was a mistake.' Louis says even though he is still upset about the whole situation. Harry was kind today and their session has went well, he liked it more than he can admit.

‘I guess you’ll need some Gink friends when you’ll run for presidency.'

'I appreciate it. I would never dishonour you. I think both of us overreacted earlier. I won't

happen again. Promise. ' His father nods.

'I hope you'll still enjoy the party without booze.' He mocks.

'So I can go?’

‘I saw you two earlier, Harry’s good partner. He’s not afraid to tell you when you’re too bossy.’

 

×

Harry's future husband

**_Hey Ni, can I still pop in tomorrow night?_ **

Nialler

**_COURSE! Bring you swimshorts XX_ **

×

 

I love Niall really but he is the worst cook ever. How many times did he almost burn my house ? How many times did he almost burn himself? Most of the time he is too focused on singing along and forgets to actually cook. I like to call him the Aretha Franklin of the kitchen, except that she is dead for she was an ablazer. Anyway, he is like a mad alchemist but with carrots.

'I told you not to do that Niall!' Harry says taking the pan from Niall's hands.

'You told me ' pour the wine'

' I also told you to reduce the heat geez!'

'Sorry sorry!' Niall says, hands up. 'Can I still be your kitchen help?'

'Of course Ni…' Harry says tossing the wine with the vegetables. The whole kitchen smells like wine, aubergine and curry. 'Could you check my phone please? I've got a text.'

Niall steps back, dries his hands and put the towel on his shoulder. The phones is just on the

counter.

' 'From D' geez you serious Hazza ? ' D' ?'

'You know what the D stands for?' Harry giggles still tossing the mixture.

'Of course I know what the D stands for! You're gross!'

'Dicks are magical Nialler.' Harry says winking at him.

'You say that because you're gay and probably because Dorian has a big dick. Now I'm

picturing his dick, gonna puke.' Niall says making a strange face and Harry laughs.

'Says the guy whose dick was sucked by a guy.' Harry points out and Niall pushes him gently.

'Hey! 1) I was following your advice ' Don't knock it till you try' remember? and 2) I was wasted and I really needed to get off and 3) the guy was actually good.'

'Shut up and read.' He laughs.

'D says ' Still want it?' I swear to god H !'

'He's talking about a book Niall!' Harry explodes.

'I'm done with you, you know that?' Niall replies raising his eyebrows.

'Reply 'yes can't wait to rub my dick on your face.' '

'HARRY FUCKING STYLES!' they both laugh.

'Just tell him 'cool see you tonight.' Now, please gives me the mustard.' Harry chuckles softly

touching Niall's cheek on purpose and Niall just grabs his hand and licks it grossly.

 

×

 

The food is already gone, Niall, Louis Dorian and Harry are already wasted. They are water

fighting.Only Liam and Zayn are ( kind of) sober, they are sitting on a blanket. Zayn is in a crouched position and Liam is half lying on his back keeping is full weight on his elbows. The weather is mild so they both took off their shoes and t-shirts.

'What about here?' Liam says looking at the massive cliff just behind their friends. Zayn is peering at him.

'Hm, I like it here, it's naturally peaceful you know? There's nothing here about cliffs, the beach and fields. Sure the soldiers still come to check if everything is okay but except from that, there's just the sound of the waves on the rock.'

'I can tell you didn't grow up in District. We kinda hate noise in the city. I mean I love the sounds of Nature but for most of us is still considered as noisy.' Liam says smiling at him.

'I didn't grow up here but ever since I came in this country I started to befriend with many ginks so I would walk along the sea and enjoy my loneliness.'

'I heard this part of the island is a dead end…'

'It is yeah, no one can live near the sea because the waves are too strong and no one can enter for pretty much the same reason. There's an island behind the cliffs but from what I've heard it's uninhabited because of the animals living there.'

'It kinda makes sense yeah.' He says smiling, his eyes are disappearing under the crinkles. Zayn is still looking at him, smiling at him from time to time.

 

'Tell me about you.'

'Me?' Zayn nods biting his lip. ' Hm- My father, Peter is a mathematician and my mom Marlowe teaches environmental stuff. My lil sis Amelia, she's just 8 but she is so smart, you'd like her.' He chuckles.

'What about where you grew up?'

'I'm a pure product of District I guess? I like being surrounded by people, I like roofs and-'

'The city lights.' Zayn smiles at him.

'You remember.'

 

Zayn kinda wants to tell him that Liam looking at the city lights in the dark is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen but he nods instead.

'I really like the sky and the stars. I think I'm in love with Science, I mean we are nothing,

basically cells but at the same time we are infinite. We can see details of Planets light-years away. We can create pills that regenerate bodies and we can clone beings. We are everything, I'm sure you can find all the mysteries of the universe in one's hand. '

 

When he looks up at Zayn stars are shining in his eyes. Zayn peers at him without a sound. There are the waves, the laughs of his friends and Liam's face. He is right, humans are small universes, if humans are truly made of stardust he and Liam come from the same celestial body.

'You're brilliant.' Zayn whispers before kissing him.

 

At first, Liam starts but then he places one hand on Zayn's cheek and gently caresses his ear.

Zayn's lips are soft and plump it feels like a Sunday morning. His hair is soft too and slightly

curly, thank god he is not wearing his headband today. Zayn bents forwards to secure his position and slightly opens his mouth. He kisses him harder this time.

He bites his lip and steps back to look at his reaction but Liam immediately kisses him back which makes him smile from ear to ear.

'I can't kiss you if you smile.' Liam whispers.

 

×

 

The sun is long gone when they decide to take a break. Dorian, Harry, Louis and Niall join Liam and Zayn. When they arrive the two of them are whispering stuff and giggling, it's cheesy and outrageously akin to romantic movies but they are cute. For mysterious reasons Harry is friendlier than usual so Louis reckons it would be unreasonable to be bitchy, even though Dorian is here and doesn't hide his desire for Harry. The four of them didn't drink but Dorian brought pills so they are high anyway, among the spoiled-arses this is what we call a 'white night' which basically means no one is allowed to drink himself under the table.

 

Of course the authorities don't know about those pills, Niall's request would have been rejected anyway, only the richest have the right to be high in this country. Anyway, Louis didn't make any comment neither Liam. Liam is too busy fantasizing on Zayn and Louis needed to escape the shitty reality, the conversation with his father affected him more than he can admit. There's something he can't understand though, why in the fresh hell Harry is dating Dorian and kissing him on the woods at the same time. Well, to be honest he knows why he is dating Dorian, the guy is funny, smart and dazzling. But why him? Most of the time they only talk about Laws and fight or tease each other. Harry hates how rich people regard life and of course he has the right to but it doesn't mean it's less painful.

 

Actually, Louis doesn't understand Harry and after more than a month he is kinda sick of playing hide and seek. They are kinda friends, kinda not. Harry kinda kissed him but kinda regrets it. Running away but flirting. Acts like a friend but avoids him. Harry is despicable but amazing.

 

_Amazing._

Niall proposes to play cards, Harry and Dorian leave them, promising to come back for the

second round. When they end the game, it's time for Liam and Louis to go back home. Harry and Dorian have forgotten to come back to play with them. Louis still decides to tell him goodbye, it's called politeness. He hugs Niall, not forgetting to thank him for the night.

 

×

 

Louis takes a path along the beach leading to the cliffs. The view is wonderful. To the left:

nothing but the dark blue ocean. To the right: fields and long grass. Dorian and Harry are on the grass so no one can see them but Louis can still hear them laughing. The spot is not far away from the path. Harry is lying on the grass, a joint between his lips and a book in his right hand. Dorian is by his side.

'Can I talk to you ?' Louis says a bit too harshly. Dorian whispers something in Harry's ear and kisses him on the cheek.

'See you later Louis.' Dorian says patting his shoulder.

'You could have played with us. ' Harry closes the book and put it by his side. He has a smile on his face.

'We were enjoying this cool evening.' He says taking a puff. His voice is calm and low. He knows Louis is going to explode soon and frankly he has all the rights to. There's no need to get angry really. But the thing is, he doesn't want to talk because he doesn't trust his mouth. He doesn't want Louis to be here, he doesn't want him to leave either.

'May I ask why you're avoiding me?' He is still standing, Harry's face is lit by the moonlight and the glow of the blunt, his traits look sharper. There's an expression on his face Louis can't fathom.

'Please don't.' he whispers, the joint at the corner of his mouth.

'I don't understand Harry. First you complain about me being a jerk and when I actually try to be friendly you just act as if I wasn't there. Then you hug me way too long not to mean something. '

 

_Louis. Louis. Louis._

'So now you want us to be friends?' he says sitting cross-legged.

'Is it really surprising?' Louis shakes his head.

'Yes Louis.'

'What do you mean?'

'Don't play dumb.' He snorts.

'Stop being condescending.' Louis spits, Harry laughs again. 'What?'

'What?? You and your entire city thinks Ginks are scumbags the fuck are you talking about

friendship?'

'I never said that!' Louis says stepping forwards.

'You've waited 20 years to invite Ginks at your parties. Before Niall and I, being friends with a Gink wasn't in your plans. The way you talk and act around Ginks is purely disgusting.'

 

Louis opens his mouth but nothing happens. Harry is right. Of course he would never insult

someone because the guy is not a Heron but he has to recognize that until now he genuinely

thought that Ginks were inferior to other classes, that they were nothing more than Ablazerfriendly. He only agreed to work with Harry because he learnt that his father was Someone and Heron-born. But saying that he is not trying to change is not true, ever since he's Niall's friend, he tries every day to rethink what he has been told all these years and to soften his opinions. For the first time ever he realizes that yes, most of his acts and words are an altered reproduction of what his parents have been telling him ever since he was a kid.

 

'It's okay I don't bare a grudge against you. You're all the same anyway.' Harry says resigned.

'What do you mean we are all the same?' Louis says replacing his fringe.

'I think it's high time you were considering going further than what you've been told Louis.'

'I'm not dumb H.'

'I'm not saying you're dumb. You're very clever in fact. Being clever and knowing the truth is two different things.' He says immediately regretting his words.

'What are you talking about? I'm trying.' He states but Harry snorts. He extinguishes the joint on the ground.

'Know your value, don't go against your Nation, compose yourself is what you know best.' Harry grabs his book stands up and passes over Louis who grabs his wrist. The sound of the ocean hit his mind and he is pretty sure it didn’t came from the actual beach.

 

'So you don't want to be my friend cause you think I can't change? You're not better than me if

you take my will to change for granted.' his hand is still around Harry's wrist.

‘What if you can change Lou? I can’t. You may think you like me but trust me you don’t.’

 

×

'I thought you'd come later than that.'

'It wasn't what I had expected.'

'Did someone tell you something inappropriate?'

'No Mom, it wasn't bad it was I don't know.' He sighs kissing his mother on the cheek. She is in her pyjamas, sitting on the kitchen stool, books are scattered everywhere on the Kitchen counter.

 

'Did something happen with Harry?'

'No Mom I- I just thought Harry and I could be friends. '

'Most of Ginks and Herons are not made to be friends Lou, it is what it is. It's two different worlds you know? They are like…'

'Like what?'

'Like Ablazers honey. Their kind is different from ours, that's why they are at the bottom of the social ladder, we don't share the same interests. Most of them, especially those without a Heron influence, lack morals and social knowledge. I'm not saying Niall or Harry are like that because they really seem to be good kids…but- how could I say that? They are plenty to be friends with. I am sorry, your dad and I really thought it could be fine.'

'Yeah… You're right. I'm heading to bed. '

'Sleep tight my love. I'm sorry for tonight, at least you tried. I love you.'

'I love you too Mom.'

×

‘Hazza seriously, it’s been days. What happened? I’ve never seen you like that. You’re just fading away and I hate that. I know you like him, Dorian is a great guy but Louis, he gets you.’

‘We don’t click.’ Harry says his throat is sore and his chest so heavy it literally hurts.

‘You do. But it’s hard to get along when you both are playing roles.’

 

×

 

A week later, they are all gathered on Liam’s bed, playing a sort of trivial pursuit. Of course, Louis and Niall are lost in the game, trying to win over the other. Zayn is petting Liam’s hair who’s trying his best to make Harry smile.

‘Ah. Sorry lads’ Louis says watching at his phone, ‘Need to see Jake for a bit.’

‘I thought we were sleeping over.’

‘We are Ni. I don’t sleep with the guys I fuck anymore.’ Louis says looking at Harry. They’ve been drinking and it certainly came harsher than Louis intended. Harry doesn’t even flinch. Louis has every right to fuck boys, right?

All four keep chatting and playing until Harry stands up and puts on his lilac denim jacket.

‘Where are you going?’ Liam says, his fingers entwined with Zayn’s.

‘Do you want me to walk you home?’ Zayn offers softly but Harry doesn’t even look at him.

‘Did you two had a fight? You two been weird.’ Liam says once Harry’s gone.

 

 

**×**

 

‘Hazza? I know we don’t talk much about serious things but Zayn won’t answer me so…Why are you two barely talking these days?’ Harry just coughs and looks away. At the corner of his eyes, Louis kissing Jake Logan: Lacrosse player, an icon at the school. He’s so sick of it all.

‘Nothing I want to talk about. Sorry Li.’

‘And about Lou? You staring at him right now.’

‘What does he have that I don’t this Jake?’

‘I don’t know, he’s not afraid to share his feelings.’

‘I think I’m gonna home.’

 

And as Harry walked through the fields, not minding the soldiers and their guns pointing at him, he thinks about Louis. How beautiful he was tonight and how he messes with his mind. He’s not talking to Zayn, he’s not talking to Louis. He won’t open to Niall or Liam and suddenly it dawns upon him, he’s so lonely these days. He’s barely breathing and the ocean, the immensity of blueness doesn’t feel like home when Louis is not here to hear the waves.

 

**×**

 

'Is it the girl named Tanya?' Harry asks taking a puff. He passes the joint to Niall.

It's a quiet evening, they are sitting on the roof of Harry's House.

'No, Tanya was the blond one, I'm talking about Mina.' He says puffing. ' I liked her but has a boyfriend now so I need someone to bang with.’

'What about Astre? I thought she liked you and she is single.' Niall laughs.

'You're not listening mate. I told you earlier Aster is dating Beatrice now. '

'I'm high and I can't concentrate when it's all about girls.' Harry shrugs.

'BUT EVERYTHING'S ABOUT GIRLS MATE' they both laugh until an awkward silence falls. ' Did you talk to him?' Niall says rolling another joint letting Harry finish the other.

' I can't.'

'Bullshit.'

'Ni, please.' Harry says playing with the rim of his jeans. ‘Everyone’s telling me to go talk to him or Z. I’m tired and I want to be left alone so please don’t.’

'I'm not living until we talk about Louis. '

'I have a boyfriend.'

'No, you don't. Dorian himself told me you don't want something serious.'

'Did he?' Harry says relieved.

‘What about Zayn, you two finally bang? Why is he upset, why are you are weird as shit?’ 'You're boring.' Harry takes a big puff. Niall doesn't say anything but grab Harry's phone and stands up. 'What the fuck- Don't Ni. I swear. Just- Gimme my phone back.'

Niall steps aside to write something, when Harry stands up he doesn't fight and gives the phone back.

Harry Styles

 _**Need to talk. My place, tomorrow** _ _**.** _

 

So Harry doesn’t sleep a wink. Pictures of Thea and Sara hurt, hit his mind, and then, it’s Louis. Louis on the floor, bleeding, making himself small trying to breathe. Harry can’t help thinking about the worse.

_O Louis, Louis, wherefore art thou Louis?_

**×**

‘Louis is at the door for you.'  Syd says severely. He doesn’t have to say much. Harry’s dead already.

'Dad I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-’  Harry lowers his head petting Buddy who swings his tale.

' I don’t want to know. This won’t happen again. We talked hundreds of times about it. It's your only chance to tell him goodbye. You better talk to him son.' His father’s ton is harsh but he is smiling softly.

'Come on Buddy.' Harry sighs.

 

He crosses the living room and reaches the door. He can't help but smile to Louis.

'Hi.'

'Wow. What's that?' Louis says stepping backwards. Harry laughs.

'This is Buddy.'  The dog swings his tale and sniffs Louis' knee.

'Damn he looks like a wolf!'

'Let's go for a walk.' Harry offers.  The dog runs out of the house.

 

For a while they walk in silence, Harry throwing a stick for Buddy, Louis watching the landscapes.

'I wish I had a friend like Buddy.' Louis hears himself say. For the first time since they left the house, they look at each other.  'It's a shame animals are not allowed in the city. Well not real animals anyway.'

'They wouldn't be happy in flats.' Harry states awkwardly.

'True. Gimme the stick.' Their hands touch. For a second Harry is overwhelmed by a salty smell. He looks at Louis but the latter doesn’t seem to have noticed.

'I'm sorry.' Harry watches Louis throws the stick. Buddy barks and runs.

'What for?' He keeps peering at the dog.

'What I said at Niall's party. I was a jerk.'

'You were.' Louis says petting Buddy before throwing the stick again. ' But you were right, I can't condemn you for things I do freely. I can't be a jerk just because you're with Dorian either.'

‘About that, sorry about murdering you in my mind every time you are with him or talk about him.It drives me crazy.’

Louis stops and frowns. At first Harry doesn't see that he has stopped but after a few steps he turns around and looks at him. Buddy is far away, sniffing the grass.

'What? It's not as if you didn't know I like you.' Harry says out of the blue. Things couldn't be worse anyway.

'You don't.' Louis says, his words are heavy with sadness and anger.Harry shakes his head, of course Louis doesn’t believe him.

‘Why are you making it so difficult then? Why are you upset about Zayn being with Liam then?’

 

‘I’m not upset at Zayn because I want to be with him. I wish I could explain, trust me Louis.’

 

‘If you won’t explain yourself I will. I thought I couldn't be friends with Ginks and I also thought I couldn't be more than friends with them too. I know my vision of the world is not the same as yours but I like that. After the party I was so disappointed and angry. I thought my parents were right, that trying was a mistake but it's not.  For so long I was sure to be superior to Henslows and Ginks, but I'm not. You are the most’ he pauses and sighs. Harry is peering at him, eager to know the rest. ‘I’m sorry. I'm so ashamed.'

'We can't be friends. Look at us. Your parents hate what I am, most of your friends too. I don't want you to get into trouble. Be sensible, it won’t work.' Louis scoffs throwing the stick in a bush. Buddy won't bother anyway.  ' Think about your career, do you really think people at the top will trust you if they know you have Ginks friends? Now think about having a Gink boyfriend. You'll never be elected, you know that.'

'I'm only 20, I don't know where I'll be in 5 years or 10. I don’t give a shit about what people say. I- fuck Harry  _I know you_. You are nothing to be ashamed of. ' Harry peers at him, his chest aches, his head feels heavy again.

 Louis frowns. ' What?'

'You think you are free Louis, but you're not. Your future is completely mapped out. You'll be a politician, become someone of importance, Mary a Heron. You're a natural, everyone's know that. I’m just trouble. '

'Where do you see yourself in 5 years?' Louis asks to prove a point. Harry cannot answer that.

' I don't know.'

'See? Harry, I don't understand why we can't be friends and more. If you don't want to I respect your decision but don't lie. I don't give a shit about what Herons think. ' Harry snorts.

'You're the one lying here.'

'You know what? Drop it.' Louis says angrily. ' I don't know your motives but it seems that you've changed your mind. Let's not be friends. Let’s pretend you don’t like me. Let’s pretend our bodies don’t match. Let’s pretend we don’t want to kiss again. I supposed you won’t come to my place anymore so we'll see each other in class.' He says before passing Harry.

Harry grabs his wrist and against his will, an electric wave hit them. His feelings passed from his hand to Louis' wrist, like a wave of emotions. This time it was frustration and longing. Louis freezes, remembering the swimming pool episode and all the time he heard or felt something related to the ocean when they were together. Sometimes it is as if he can _picture_ his thoughts.

 

Harry's heart stops. They look at each other intensely, Louis searches into Harry’s eyes some answers but can’t picture anything.

‘I’m going nuts.Good night H.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might have been the hardest to write don't ask me why...Anyway everything starts to make sense ;) the following chapters are going to make you scream and I hope cry (in a cool way) 
> 
> Please tell me what you think I love to chat with you !
> 
> Love always xx


	5. 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you might not have been my first love but you were the love that made all other loves seem irrelevant”  
> Kaur, R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW major changes, but I think it's for the best !

'Sit down and be quiet.' Miss Krule seems anxious. 'I have an announcement to make. As some of you may already know, in less than two months Mr. President will make a speech of importance.  The speech won't occur during class but on the evening.  Of course, many of you will be gathered in Liberty Street.  I asked the journalists of Chanel 1 to take you under their wings. You'll have to take notes of the speech and list the different reforms. This work is compulsory. For those in Liberty Street you have to stay with the journalists. Those who wish to go home still have to do the work. Are we clear?'

Everyone nods.

'Now I want you to prepare the venue of the second graders. You have to show that there's no better school than ours. One third of you will cook, the second third will organize the visits and answer questions and the last third will be organizing a lacrosse competition. Again, are we clear?'

Everyone nods.

'As for the groups…'

'I swear if you end up in cooking I-' Harry whispers to Niall but too late. Miss Krule points at their corner.

'You'll make cakes.'

 

**×**

They are seven in the kitchen, Harry, Niall and Liam, two Heron girls: Melia and Janis. And two Henslows: Caesar and Corneille.

 

Naturally Harry was appointed as the chief of execution. They all gathered and listened to his guidelines. At first everything went great but eventually Niall just Nialled. He tried to whisk as fast as he could and split almost all the chocolate mousse on Janis.

 

'Niall! I told you to be careful! ' The blond girl looks at her shirt in disgust. 'What was so hard to understand: DON’T FUCKING MESS WITH THE MOUSSE' she screams. Everyone is watching her, Niall's cheeks are red, he looks at Liam and Harry.

 

'Come on Janis, it's just chocolate. I'm sure your parents will buy you another shirt.' Liam offers as a truce.

'It's not about the shirt Liam! It's about him.' She says in disdain. 'Look at him, he doesn't know how to use his brain or hands. '

'Hey! I think you need to chill Janis.' Harry threatens.

'Or what? I'm tired of you guys.  Every time something bad happens you're here. It's not a coincidence. Ginks are just-' She stops, Melia is holding her hand, she is of the same type but even her, looks concerned about what she is going to say.

 

'what?' Harry spits. ‘Ginks are what?’

'Problematic.'

 

Everyone freezes. Corneille and Caesar look at each other not certain what side to pick. Melia seems to be chocked but she is too much of a coward to stand out to her best friend. Niall looks at Harry in a way that only he can understand.

 

It's always like that. Herons get to say what they want even if it's abject. No one will try to stop them. Not this time.

 

' Apologize or get the fuck out.' Harry says calmly.

'Harry please…' Niall mutters.

'No. I won't tolerate any racist shit anymore. Apologize or get the fuck out. I’ll report you and make you sure you keep your filthy mouth shut. ' Janis snorts.

'Who do you think you are? You think you're better than me? I mean look at you. Who’s gonna pay if you report me, huh? You may be the best 3H in Laws and liked by many you’re sgtill a Junk.'

' Hey! That's it.' Liam cries out. ' Right now the only person who needs to apologize is YOU, so you better tell Niall you are sorry or as Harry suggested, get out.'

'Now you're on their side? I've known you for years Li. We're better than that come on.'  Liam shakes his head.

'They are my friends. There’s no side but the one of Justice.'  Melia looks at Janis and they both laugh.

'Touching.'

'I think- You two should leave.' Corneille says in hesitation.

 

 

**×**

 

' Welcome to District Third Grade School. First, I wish to thank all of you for coming today. We are proud to present you what our school knows best. I would like to thank the students who worked hard to create this venue. ' Everyone applauses. They are gathered in small groups, Third Graders and visitors.

 

The man talking is wearing a white three-piece suit, with a poppy pinned on his chest. He is tall, has brown hair and bright blue eyes. He is purely handsome.

 

'My name is Mr. Finn, I used to study here, I was as impressed as you are when I discovered this school and what it had to offer. Now things are changing, our professors are smarter, our courses better and our buildings stronger. We have done everything in our power to make this school thrive and it is a success…'

 

Harry is bored already, there are so many people, he scrutinizes the crowd searching for Louis. Finally, he sees him. He smiles automatically. Louis bites his lip. Discreetly he types on the screen of his watch.

 

Tomlinson

_**Comin tonight?** _

 

He looks at Harry to see his reaction. Harry forces himself not to smile. He wants things to be neutral. Everyone else is cheering at Mr. Finn.

 

Harry Styles

_**Inviting strangers to your house?** _

 

Louis shakes his head.

 

Tomlinson

_**Classmates*** _

 

**×**

 

The Venue Party is a classic among Third Graders. It's one of the biggest parties during the year. Tonight, people are celebrating their generation. The whole thing is sacred which means that you are basically obliged to go, bound and end the party at dawn ( under the table).

When Harry and Niall arrive, they are quite amazed. It's not a house, it's a mansion situated at the skirts of District. There are pools, labyrinths, rosaries, playing fields…

 

'Hi everyone!' Louis shouts, everyone applauses.  He is standing on a stage so as everyone can see him. They are all gathered in the garden. Until now Harry didn't know Louis had a mansion, but it's not surprising.

'Where is Tim and Lena??' He shouts happily. Everyone looks at his or her neighbour, quickly two students climb on the stage and hug Louis.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, Tim head of the Third honours and Lena, First Honours! ' Everyone shouts. 'We would like to thank you for coming! We are here to celebrate each other. Tonight, I want you to eat and dance, smoke and drink and… you know the drill.' Everyone laughs.

' But… Don't forget to stay in the mansion' Lena says ' There are guards outside the mansion to protect you.'

 

'And doctors all around if you're too sick to continue.' Tim adds.

'One more thing, tonight, me, Tim and Louis decided to spice things up… From now one until 4 a.m. you'll receive a number on your watch. Another person has the same number. Your goal is to find the person and make a new friend! Once you find the person you are bound with, you two are connected until the end of the night, which means… If your twin wants to run the labyrinth competition you'll join the game too! Same for the giant Hide and Seek in the forest and the pool tournament! '

 

'You don't have any access to the mansion but there are plenty things to do, as Lena said, there are tournaments but also circus tents with DJs, dormitories, bonfires, buffets… Have fun!'

Everyone scatters and walks towards the different areas. Louis climbs down the stage and disappears into the crowd.

'What do you want to do mate?' Niall asks Harry.

'Hm, I think we could start with a few drinks, dance and find a nice spot to smoke.'

'Zayn's coming?'

'He had work to do, but it's fine. I mean I don't care. I don’t want him to be here.' Harry lies. He misses Zayn but he will not cede.

'Ok…'

 

They reach one of the tent, as usual, there are people everywhere, the air is thick, the music loud and the lights too bright. Everything has been made for people to get drunk, there are fountains of vodka and gins, two bars and waiters everywhere. As soon as you finish your drink, it's full again.

Quickly Harry and Niall are tipsy. Niall is giving everything on the dance floor and is actually good at it. Eventually a girl starts to dance with Niall, and before he realizes she puts a pill on her finger, introduces it gently into Niall's mouth and kisses him. Harry laughs, pats his back and leaves them. He has any idea where to go, there are so many people he doesn't know. Harry doesn't have many friends, well friends from District anyway. Suddenly his watch vibes.

_**73** _

Shit. He stops and pouts. How is he supposed to find his twin? He scrutinizes the crowd, especially people's watch. He walks across the tent and searches.

 

_**43….25….02…..13** _

 

After 5 minutes he gives up.

'Hey!' A girl says grinning.

'Hey! Do I know you?'  Harry leans forward to be heard.

'No!' she laughs ' but me and my friends are trying to find muscular guys to win the competition!'

'What kind of competition?' He shouts in her ear.

'Hm… wheelbarrow race ??? Come on! It's gonna be fun! ' she drags him outside the tent.

 

Jane and Harry did win the race. Then, they went to the toilet to wash her hands covered with grass. That was when they met Lyn and Serge a couple of First Honours. They went dancing and they drank a lot. Eventually they met Beau, a handsome 3H. At this point Harry was drunk enough to accept anything so they went to a concert at the edge of the wood, in one of the rosaries.  There, they met Henrick and six of his friends (or maybe more Harry doesn't remember)  and they decided to share a joint all together around a bonfire.

 

Limabean

_**Whe r u?** _

 

Harrison

_**Bonfire. U?** _

 

Limabean

_**Found  twin. Lovly girl Therese** _

 

Harrison

_**Are u with Lou?** _

Limabean

_**Nah. bongs tent** _

__

'I'm gonna go guys. It was lovely to meet you.' He says hugging Jane, Lyn, Serge, Beau and Henrick. There are six or seven more people so he just waves his hand.

He stands up and tries to find a reference point. The world is spinning. He focuses and eventually finds the tents area. It takes him at least 10 minutes to reach the spot.  He starts to walk focusing on Louis’ face. Although his eyes are closed to avoid the pain, he eventually finds his way.

The fourth one is the one.  Louis is laughing with some guys Harry doesn't know. When he sees him he stops.

'Hey.'

'Hi.'

'Guys, this is Harry.' They greet him and a guy stands up and change his position so Harry can sit next to Louis.

'Thanks.'

The banter continues, soon enough it becomes hard to focus on anything but Louis' mouth, the way he laughs,  the crinkles by his eyes especially when everything is clearer and more detailed. An hour passes, Harry doesn't really pay attention to what is said until Louis finds his way between his thoughts.

'Let's go for a walk. I want to show you something.' He says grabbing Harry's wrist.

 

They walk in silence, cross the whole garden, after what seems like an eternity, they reach the mansion. There are two guards.

'I'm tired I would like to go to sleep, in my bed.'  Louis says to one of the guard. The guy nods and lets them in. It's splendid. The hallway is huge: there are two large marble stairs, golden tapestries, solid gold mirrors and chandeliers. It's nothing like District.

 

'Fuck.' Harry gasps.

'I know right. I'm still not used to it.'

'How much for a Hallway like this?'

'We don't know, it was a gift from an officer. We can't afford to buy a mansion like this. Anyway, follow me. '

 

They climb the stairs and reach the landing. One corridor on the left, one on the right.

'Come.' Louis offers his hand. They reach a door, Louis takes out a key from his front pocket and opens it. Harry doesn’t say a word, focused on Louis’ knuckles.

'My bedroom.'

'Usually people get friends first.' Harry jokes.

'Speaking of….'

He throws himself on the bed, takes off his shoes and types something on his watch.

It vibes and Louis smiles, feeling himself. He shows the screen of his watch to Harry.  

_**73** _

Harry's nose scrunches.

 

'Cheater.' Harry shakes his head before taking off his shoes and joining Louis.  

'I thought of it but  _then_ I figured I couldn't do that… But  _then_ I got high  _and_  drunk and  _then_ I couln’t  think of anything but talking to you again…Shit maybe I miss you.’

 

'I don’t care you cheated.' Harry answers quickly. He lets himself fall next to Louis and looks at the ceiling. ‘I’ll have a word with Liam. It’s unfair to have such a genius on your team. I need my personal cheating assistance.’

‘Harry, I’

‘I told you we couldn’t. Things have to be  _this_  way.’ He sighs focusing hard not to touch Louis.

‘Why did you search for me then?’

‘How can you be sure I was looking for you?’

‘You thought about me.’

 

_What the?_

 

‘I’m wasted I wanted to see you.’ Harry scrunches his nose again, he hesitates but the alcohol speaks for him: ‘You’re fucking beautiful when I’m drunk.’

‘And sober?’ Louis asks touching Harry’s hand.  Harry’s body is electric.

‘I’m not allowed to think about you when I’m sober.’ Louis doesn’t know what to say, he hadn’t expected the answer to come out this way. It didn’t feel like a metaphor or something like that, which is odd.

 

A strange silence falls.

 

'I wanted us to be together alone, even if it meant just for a few hours. I thought about our last conversation, it drives me nuts not talking to you even though you’re a pain half the time. But I really, _really_ like the other half.’

‘Shut up.’ Harry says touching Louis’ hand. ‘You can’t say things like that. Keep that for yourself.’

‘Why?’

'Cause I might believe them.’ He puts the back of his left hand on his forehead. He is drunk in love, his heart, body and spirit can feel it. It comes and goes in waves. His mind is now only focusing on the sounds produced by Louis so as Harry can hear his heart beating, his lungs filling and every shade of his voice.

 

They don't move and just appreciate the quietness of the room, Louis still caressing Harry’s hand with his own. Harry closes his eyes and sighs. This is harder than he thought. He tries and tries again to shut his mind.

 

'I missed you.' Louis interrupts his attempt.

Harry doesn't answer so Louis attempts to speak again when Harry interrupts.

' If I'm not answering it's because my mind won’t allow me to think of anything but your’ he stops.

‘My what?’ Louis asks while sitting back. He lays back to his left side to see Harry. The Gink has his eyes closed, his traits are soft and lax. He looks less dangerous with the moon shining on his skin.

'Can't tell.'

'Why not?' Louis takes Harry's hand again and kisses it.

 

'It's a secret.' Harry says trying not to smile at the touch of Louis’ lips on his skin again.

'I won't tell. ' Louis keeps kissing gently the back of his hand.

'I really want to kiss you right now.' 

'You know we are supposed to be friend first right?' Louis mocks but doesn’t stop kissing Harry’s hand.  Harry makes a funny face, half smiling half trying not to fall deeper for the silly chocolate-hair guy.

 

'We should go back to the party. Zayn is gonna kill me if I kiss you.' Harry says before getting up and letting go off Louis' lips.

'Wait why?' Louis says just before Harry reaches the door.

‘Nevermind.’

 

'Let's be 73 and 73.' He sits on the edge of the bed. Harry turns around. ' I don't have to be me and you don't have to be you. We could be numbers tonight’

’Make me think of that day at the library when you brought me juice for the first time. 7’ 3 was the name of the brand, wasn’t it?’

 ‘I thought you wouldn’t remember.’ Louis says proudly. 'Come on H. You want it as much as I do.' Harry can't stop looking at him. His body is in pain, waiting for more.

'It's not just about sex you know?' Harry states in the verge of tears. It feels so wrong to run away from Louis.

'I fucking hope it's not only about sex.' He mocks.

‘Don’t play dumb. It doesn’t change anything.’ Harry says drying his tears. He tries his best not to make any sound, Louis can’t see him crying in the darkness of the room.

‘Stop crying.’

 

Ok well maybe the moonlight was enough to reveal the sadness of his face.

 

‘Please. If you want to go, do. But please don’t cry. It tears me apart, I can’t explain, it wouldn’t make sense but I can literally feel your pain. Now I sound crazy… hum, shit. I can  _feel_ you sometimes.’

 

Harry walks to the bed and kisses him.

Their lips mould as they lay on the bed. Louis digs his fingers into Harry's back who moans into his mouth. Quickly Louis pulls out his shirt and throws it away.  For a brief moment they stop kissing, look at each other and resume their kiss, harder this time. Louis unzips Harry's jeans and digs his hand into Harry's briefs, he thrusts forward. Soon enough they are stuck because of their jeans.

Harry stands up and takes off the totality of his clothes. Louis peers at him intensely. Harry scrunches his nose and takes Louis' clothes off. He climbs on the bed again and moves this way and that to reach a perfect fit, no space in between. Louis thrusts forward and their cocks slide against each other. Harry moans into Louis' neck.

 

Eventually Harry's index finds his way to Louis' butt, he begins to circle the rim slowly until Louis moans, he waits a bit and nudges his finger all the way to the knuckle, Louis moans harder. Harry puts another finger in and stretches them.  It feels insanely good.

There’s no need to take time. It feels so right. It feels like their bodies have been longing to melt again even though they never properly met.

 

Harry pushes in an out until Louis drags him back to kiss him. He bites his left ear and neck.

'More'

Harry doesn't wait any longer, his own cock being sore already. He pushes in slowly, all the way to his balls and Louis grunts. He drags Harry with his thighs, now gripping tightly on his hips. Harry pulls his cock out and hears Louis exhale, a long and deep breath. Louis is tight but not for long.

 

He pulls in again, deeper and slower this time enjoying the feeling at the top of his cock. His shaft slides in and out inside Louis to reach his scrotum. Once he gets the rhythm, his moves turn into deep thrusts, Louis' nails scratch and dive deeper into his back a bit more at each thrust.  Both are breathing heavily.

Louis fists are gripped tightly into the cover, his knuckles turn white.  When Harry's cock hits Louis' prostate the guy cries out.

 

Harry takes his time again, sliding in and out until… a school of pastel pink rays pop in the air. He shakes his head to make them disappear but it doesn't work. He continues to thrust forward and backward not minding what his mind displays. His body is getting warmer and warmer and he simply knows he is going nuts again.

 

'You okay?' He tries to hide his face in Louis' neck. 'Look at me.' He says cupping Harry's face. His eyes remain shut.

' _Please_.'  Harry opens his eyes. But doesn't directly look at Louis.

 

‘They gonna kill me.’ Louis hears Harry mutter before feeling him pulling out and walk through the door.

 

Coming to the party was a mistake. Kissing him in the woods was a mistake. Trying was a mistake. Not listening to Zayn was a mistake. Louis will hate him. This is the point of no return. Maybe the universe decided to show him the true value of life tonight. Or maybe life just sucks. He wants to disappear. He is so ashamed… Things could have been so simple between them two if he had been someone else.

 

 

 

**×**

 

‘H’s here?’ Zayn says passing over Niall.’Liam texted me. You’re all here right?’

‘He doesn’t want to talk to you.’ Niall says crossing his arms. ‘You should say hi to your boyfriend, Liam you know. He’s in the kitchen.’

 

When Zayn arrives, Liam is arguing with Louis.

‘I just- I don’t know okay? We were doing great and he just left telling nonsense about-’ he stops when he sees Zayn.

‘Me. What did you do and where is he?’ he says walking towards them but Liam steps forward and blocks him, his palm on his chest.

‘Calm down. I don’t want a fuss. Explain yourself, I’m sick of everyone not communicating.’

‘We made out.’ Louis admits, ‘And he left and now he’s hiding in my bathroom.’

‘You need to leave him alone, you hear me?’ Both Liam and Louis frown.

‘It’s not your business. Why are you so pressed about us anyway? Aren’t you with Liam?’

 

Zayn steps forward, it’s getting harder for Liam to block him. He snorts and shakes his head.

‘You think you’re good for him? You’re just a spoiled-arse who doesn’t give a shit about anyone except yourself. You feel like a hero, saving the damned? You won’t.’

‘I don’t understand shit about what you’re saying. If you came to _my_ house to insult me you can go.’

‘You two can’t be together. I’m taking Harry with me.’

‘No you’re not.’ Harry says lowering his head under his black hoodie. ‘I’m sick of it.’

‘Harry if you walk out that door you’re dead.’ Zayn menaces looking intensely at Harry.

 

‘So be it!’ Harry says before taking Louis hand and leading him to his bedroom.

 

**×**

 

‘Harry, it’s getting late, I’m hurt and knackered. I don’t understand shit of what’s going on. I should be watching if the party’s going great. I should do my job so if you’re not going to explain I’ll just leave.’

‘I’m an Ablazer.’

‘Excuse me?’ Louis says reaching for the bed. ‘Harry… Stop messing wimme, I’m dead tired. Just if you don’t want to be with me I won’t force you.’

‘Louis look at me. You _feel_ me. Those impressions, the waves, the thoughts, my burning skin and silver eyes. It wasn’t the pills, you’re not going nuts.’

 

Louis doesn’t say anything at first, during long minutes, what seems like eternity, he just peers at his feet in disbelief. Suddenly he laughs, his eyes wild open.

‘Why are you laughing?’

‘I can taste your despair on the tip of my tongue, it’s shell and sand.’ He says before taking his head between his hands. Harry sits next to him, trying his best not to collapse.

‘I am so sorry. This information can get you killed. I’m putting you in danger, I hate that. But the thought of loosing you for the parts of me I cannot change makes me sick to my stomach.’

Harry says before kissing Louis’ forehead. ‘Please don’t hate me.’

 

‘So please don’t leave.’ He hears Louis say. ‘I can feel the crashing waves right now and I know you’re thinking about it. It feels like drowning.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Harry says before taking Louis into his arms.

‘Please don’t run away.’ Louis murmurs before grabbing the rim of Harry’s hoodie and kissing his neck. ‘Can you make it stop? The storm. It’s too much but I don’t want to leave you either. You’ll think we’re done if I go.’

 

Just like that Harry grabs his face and cups it with his warm hand. Louis mirrors Harry and cups his face too, gently brushing Harry’s lips with his thumb. His eyes are closed but he knows Harry is looking at him.

‘Where do you want to go, your heart or mine?’

‘Yours.’ Louis smiles, ‘I want to see what it’s like when you think of me.’ He says with difficulty. Harry kisses him, again and again. On the mouth, the forehead, cheekbones and eyelids. Gently and steady, letting every bit of his emotions feels like a rebirth.

‘So your sky is yellow.’ Louis says smiling from ear to ear. Suddenly, Harry stops kissing him to take off his hoodie and shirt but quickly enough, his mouth finds its way back to Louis.

 

Slowly, Harry takes off Louis shirt and finally their eyes meet, electric-blue against silver.

‘Do you know how frustrating it was to let you go earlier? I wanted you to fuck me so hard.’

 

They peer at each other intensely, allowing the thought to sink in before Harry drops on his knees.

‘Please don’t make me cum like that.’ Louis says before Harry takes his clothes off.

‘You’ll get on your hands and knees don’t worry.’ Harry says before taking Louis fully into his mouth.

 

Burning skin, intertwined fingers and sloppy mouths.  

 

Now Harry slides the totally of his dick into Louis who tightens his grip around his waist.  He curves his back and lifts Louis' body to fit perfectly.

 

‘Please do.’ Louis says catching Harry’s thought, dirty and rough.

 

He kisses Louis' jaw line down his neck and bites, Louis moans. Harry thrusts deeper and faster hitting the right spot every time. The world is grey now and red and blue. It's raining, snowing, stifling hot. It smells like fresh grass, dumped wood, cinnamon and fruits Louis has never tasted.

 

Harry’s shaft is ramming Louis’ hole until Harry slows down to fill him out full length. The waves are crashing now. Louis can feel it too. It's purely magical. Unique. He has never experienced something like that. It's celestial. The heron tries to focus on the sensation but it comes and goes in waves as Harry pulls in and out.One thing is sure, they are sharing the same trance. They make literally one now. There may be two humans in the room but only one living entity, only five senses and only one mind.

 

A few more thrusts and they reach orgasm. The energy accumulated drops and the trance slowly fades away. Harry collapses on his side, his body and mind drenched.

 

 

 

'You're extraordinary.' Louis says caressing Harry's belly.

'Promise me you won't tell.'

‘Harry I would never-’

‘No you don’t understand, if you tell your family or anyone they will kill all of you before chasing me. That how it works: no one can ever know so everyone gets killed. If you die I’ll let them kill me anyway.’

'Look at me Harry. I won't tell anyone. I promise you. '

'And I promise you to explain everything.'

‘Please promise me not to run away instead.’

 

 

 

 


	6. Define Ablazer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you are neutral in situations of injustice, you have chosen the side of the oppressor.” – Desmond Tutu

Remember when you read about Ablazers becoming crazy and killing everyone? Well there is another version of the story, the one secretly shared by people who are not fooled by this government: rebels and ablazers themselves.   

So now you’re thinking, ‘Ok so he said he was an Ablazer but he can’t be a rebel too right?’

I’m extra and I’m both. By the way, the real name of my class is Dragonly.

Before Mr. Ares was elected there had been three Dragonflies presidents and even before that Ginks presidents since the Third Great Rebellion hundred years ago, when Ginks allied all around the country to liberate their class from the oppression of the Upper class. Even though the system had been built to be fair with all, in the facts, years after years Ginks had become nothing but slaves. What history books don't say ( if they say anything) is that ever since the Third Great Rebellion Herons scorned Dragonflies for they were their total opposite. They were determined to change the political system to put Dragonflies and probably Ginks out of power. Of course, they could use some help that's why they also befriended with Henslows.

For those born thirty years ago or less, everything is completely okay. Killing someone is illegal so for the sake of all, if any Ablazer is spotted they have to go to the city of Campfire. No one has ever visited this city, people are just told that soldiers are constantly watching the boundaries of the city and that doctors are still searching a sustainable cure. Campfire has even an assembly which votes like any of the three assemblies of Rhovanion.

There are basically two types of people:

 1) Those who didn't really experience the craziness of a Dragonfly and had only one version of the story. Those people have been taught to fear and despise Ablazers and totally agree to any measure which could enhance the situation. Most of them are rich Herons or Henslows who spend their time High on brand new drugs or people greedy of power. Many farmers believe in that version too.

2) Those who witnessed the conspiracy of the Herons. Those people were friends of dragonflies, Dragonflies themselves or simply there at the wrong time. What really happened is that, a secret group, called the RAHSP (Rhovanian Alliance for the Herons Supremacy and Prosperity) invented some kind of disease and a militia was charged to inject it to Dragonflies chosen randomly to affect what we call a Spirit. Then, after the election they simply took everyone away.

One thing is certain there is no such thing as mad Ablazers and the official version of Campfire is a fraud. Since the election many people have been hiding, training and recruiting members for the different units. They can be Dragonflies, Henslows, Ginks and even Herons.

Back to the concept of Spirit: It is hard to describe as it is complex but there are many kinds of Spirits. Some Dragonflies have a short-term Spirit, the one I use when I train with Zayn (yes Zayn is part of the whole hidden thing too) it basically means that you focus for a short period of time and then your spirit is gone, you repeat the action over and over again. Short term Spirit is the most reliable Spirit you can use and it's really efficient.

On the opposite, the long term Spirit is working all the time, which is pretty amazing but also pretty punishable by death in Rhovanion. Those with this kind of Spirit have to fight constantly against their own mind, many of them, before the discovery of how to use this kind of Spirit, committed suicide for it was too hard for them. To put it simply, for other classes it would feel like being high on LSD 24/7.

Some have physical Spirits, this is when your Spirit is concentrated in your physical aspect, if you train hard you can even make yourself disappear. Really powerful skills but most of the time very dangerous.

Finally, some have borderline Spirits: your gift has an impact mainly on your brain that is why most of the time the immersion is total. It is called borderline because it is hard to know what is real and what is fake. This Spirit is one of the best to be shared, if two borderlines work together they surely will be the best. From what I know, only borderlines spirits have the capacity to share their immersion with non-Dragonflies.

So I lied to you, but now you finally understand. Now let’s reread the story.

 

×

 

‘So you’re part of the elite now? Do you even like that class?’

‘I do yeah, apart from that Louis. He’s such a pain. He’s like the gay Jesus of the school.’

Shit I forgot people are allowed to have faith in other countries sometimes.’ He snorts before passing the joint. ‘Anyway, leave him be. I know you. You like those kind of jerks and you know it’s forbidden to date a guy like him. Way too dangerous.’

×

‘So he won?’

‘He did yeah.’ Harry says not even trying to hide his smile. ‘Didn’t vote for him though.’

‘What did I say about teasing? It’s dangerous H. Seriously, whatever is going on here needs to stop.’

‘It’s okay, he won’t talk to me again. He hates Dorian.’

‘Good. Keep it that way.’

 

×

When he opens the door, Zayn is waiting.

Zayn is a dumbass but he is (apart from Niall) the best friend Harry has ever had. Yes he may have broken more bones that Harry can remember but he is always here when he needs him, he is patient and caring. He listens and understands, he is a wallflower. That's why Harry had a crush on him, he is the kind of guy everyone loves to hate or hates to love as you want.

'How do you feel?' Zayn offering a cup of tea. It comes from a drinks machine but it's better than nothing.

'Z, look, I'm sorry for calling you this late I-'

'Always a pleasure to be woken up by Liam. Come on, I'm taking you home. Shit your mom is going to kill me. Tell me everything. ' Zayn says starring at Louis.

'I was partying with the lads and suddenly my Spirit just went crazy I fell into the water, I remember a kind of ocean with rays and fishes and Louis' voice. My body was burning Z, and my senses were ultra developed. When I woke up Louis was the first thing I saw.  ' He sighs. It sounds worse than he thought.

'Did you realize it was a simulacrum?'

'No, I mean, not from the beginning but then I realized it wasn't real and I heard Louis' voice but I couldn't reach him. This is the worst feeling ever Z I swear…'

'Harry I think you- '

'Have a borderline Spirit, I kinda guessed it a long time ago, I think you knew it too… I'm fucked mate.' Harry states lowering his head.

'You can learn to hide it, to master it. But of course-'

'Zayn. There's more, I think we are, I mean we could be-'

'Shut the fuck up H. I don't want to hear about anchors or bounds or any shit like that. I know you don't want to hear what I'm going to say H but gonna say it anyway.'

'Please don't.'

'He can't be linked to you, to all of this. Because If he learns the truth we are all dead. We'll talk to people, find how to deal with this Borderline shit. Forget about the anchor stuff, it doesn’t exist, we don’t know if borderline Dragonflies were really able to share their tricks with non-dragonflies. It’s just stories.’ Zayn says trying to convince both Harry and himself.

Harry just feels weak again. Without even realizing it he starts to cry.

‘I've read about this thing Z. Those Dragonflies, I mean, I, need to have someone in case I lost it again. I know it’s true. I can feel it.’

'You’re tired and your brain is messed up. You'll learn to be your own anchor, we'll inform everyone so they know you're dangerous for yourself. You can't jeopardize the rebellion. You know that. You've been doing good for 18 years. Your feelings have to stop.'

Harry sniffles.

_Have you ever wished to start your life all over again?_

'I'm fucked.'

'Don't say that. You're not a child, don't act like one. What you've been through is tougher than not falling for an asshole.'

'I hate him as much as I appreciate him. It’s not about feelings, it’s physical.' Harry's throat aches, admitting the truth is painful.

'It doesn't matter. As your superior I command you not to bound with him. Understood?' Zayn's voice is soft and low but it resounds so loudly in Harry's chest it hurts.

Maybe if he doesn't answer it never happened.

'Styles.'

'Fuck you Zayn.' Harry says sweeping the tears on his cheeks and standing up. ' You don't understand.'

'I'm your Lieutenant, watch your mouth.' Zayn says looking at him straight in the eye, his tone has changed.

'Can't you see I need you as a friend?!' Harry pauses ' I don't need you to tell me what I already know, because yes Zayn I fucking know I'm not allowed to care about him. Trust me I fucking know. I'm not allowed to care about anyone anyway!   I don't need you to tell me what NOT to do! I need you to tell me that it's okay to be  _me_  right now. That- I'm not alone.' He says scratching the back of his neck.

This is probably the first time he cries in front of Zayn, the first time ever that he actually lets his feelings out. Hitherto he had just pushed his feelings away so hardly they disappeared and let him hollow. Now he is full of everything, sadness, frustration, despair and he doesn't know what's worse.  The fact is, Louis may be despicable that doesn't change the fact that he is the only person Harry has ever shared his Spirit with, he makes him feel alive.

'I've been training for years! Ever since my Spirit was mature enough to be useful to the rebellion! I've been listening to orders, never saying a word. I've been trusting you and my father and the rebels. I'm sick of it! I'm sick of this fucked up country we live in! I'm sick of the responsibilities I have being a rebel! I'm sick of being  _me_!'

Zayn stands up and without a word hugs him.

'I'm so tired Z, so tired…'

×

‘How is it going?’

‘Nothing happened Z. We just work together, at the library.’

‘And Dorian?’

‘We do boyfriends.’

‘Avoid Louis’ place as much as possible, I don’t want you to have a seizure there. They have cameras and shit and trust me this family is not going to keep it a secret if they see your Spirit.’

×

_Hide and seek it is then._

Harry closes his eyes and tries to remember the forest by day. At first his spirit seems gone but then he opens his eyes and it's sunny. He shakes his head and closes his eyes again, that's not what he attempted.  Since the party his spirit just doesn't give a shit, that's annoying especially when you're supposed to be a Gink. He focuses again, he wants to see through the trees, come on Harry you can do this.

He opens his eyes again and suddenly it's sunny again but everything is just transparent. The trees are still there but Harry can see through them, if he focuses hard he can even see under the ground. He can see the birds on the branches and of course if someone is behind a tree he will know. The scene his amazing really. Everything looks like a watercolour painting.

He focuses again and thinks of Niall. He follows his spirit, walks and walks until finally he finds him, except that it's not Niall but Louis. He is looking at Harry without knowing.

Harry peers at him, from here he can see that he is breathing heavily.  Harry silently blames his twisted spirit for bringing him to Louis. In the daylight what he sees is dazzling, Louis is dazzling. For a split second Harry can see what is inside Louis, his organs and bones, he shakes his head to stop the process.

Have you ever seen the inside of someone's body? Damn it's frightening.

Harry takes great care not to walk on branches and reaches Louis.  He is about 3 feet away when Louis opens his eyes. What now? He could follow Zayn's orders and run away, but what were the odds to find Louis instead? It has to mean something.

'Gotcha…’

×

About those cooking classes…Well, I follow them, once a month. But it’s mostly a disguise for my trainings sessions with other rebels. –Sorry I lied about that too.

Everyone is already sweaty.

 

There is Karen, one of Niall's moms, she is in her mid 30s and is one of the remaining few Ginks to work in a library. No one ever replaced her for everyone think they deserve a better job. They are just spoiled-ass that never open a book to be honest. There are also Billy and Casper, probably in their 40s. Those are two brothers from sub- A 5, their work consist in picking the waste District produces and to bring it to stations where it will be burnt. They fake being dumb all the time, if you were to insult them in the street they would lower their heads and keep their work but they can totally kick your ass without a gun. Thea is here too, she is a Heron. Her parents are both lawyers which is totally usual here. If you think about it, the richer and more Heron-like the less chances you have to be caught. The best explanation is that the government and his militia hate the three other classes so much they don't see what's just under their nose.

 

Herons rebels are one of the best for they know how to appear like real bitches. They are

naturally better at faking it. Thea is really good at being an asshole. Finally, Jake and Sara. Jake is probably the smartest guy in Rhovanion, he can practically do anything with a computer. He works with Zayn, they create weapons and stuff together. In his everyday life he is a waiter in the most expensive restaurant of District. Of course he is a Gink, again Herons think they deserve to have great meals but not to cook for them and most of Henslows don't see any fun in cooking.

 

'UP!' Zayn shouts, he only has his shorts on and a black headband to keep his locks tight. His feet are bloody as well as his temple. Harry stands up but Zayn's bow makes him fall again. He sighs.

'You gonna kill him Z.' Sara says.

 

How to describe Sara? Nuts, absolutely nuts. Harry went to Second Grade Education with her,

she would create explosive stuff and lethal substance at the age of 13. Unfortunately (depends on the point of view, really) her parents are farmers so she hadn't had the right to go further than Second Grade. She never bothered considering the fact that her mother is a hell of alchemist herself and just fakes to love her job to avoid suspicions.

 

Harry has already spent time with other Dragonflies and anyone would be surprised of how

many are from Herons and Henslows families. Surely, they are more, not everyone is ready to

abandon his child without knowing if he is going to be fine. They were before, but now things are changing. Someone once told Harry there were Dragonflies within the RAHSP ( Rhovanian Alliance for the Herons Supremacy and Prosperity ) families but none of them are rebels they just have the right to have a life outside Campfire as long as their parents pay and they are constantly surveyed. The problem is, once you have a baby, doctors come to your house and make test to see if it is a Dragonfly, if you pay a lot maybe they won't take your child away. In the sub-As people are just scared to conceive for they cannot pay to keep the babies. The other problem is that there will always be people like me. Plus, this hatred and oppression can't last forever, those who aren't blind by power and money know that.

 

 

'He won't die. He just need to think.' Harry stands up. He focuses on Zayn and suddenly the stick in his hand is burning, Zayn lets it go.

'Now we talking.' Zayn says.

Harry punches him but Zayn always keeps one step ahead. Harry focuses again, he can't make

Zayn's moves stop but he certainly can speed his own moves. He closes his eyes and somehow he can still see Zayn, finally he punches him and Zayn is disoriented. Harry grabs the stick and hits his legs twice. Zayn falls but when Harry tries to block him on the ground with the stick Zayn dodges the blow, lifts Harry to make him fall and takes advantage. He climbs on Harry and blocks him with his thighs. Then he grabs the stick and puts it just under Harry's chin.

 

' Never underestimate someone's ability to fight back H.'

'Get off of me.' Harry mutters before standing up. He offers a hand to Zayn.

'Next time we're gonna train the borderline side of your Spirit.' Harry frowns.

'No.'

'Excuse me?' Zayn starts.

'I told you I don't want to.' Harry spits.

'You don't have a choice H.' Sara says, her nose is bleeding but she doesn't seem to care. She had to fight against Billy and Casper.

'You can't force me to use it. '

'You're only here because of it.' She states, Harry smiles poorly, she is right.

'I need time.'

'We don't have any.' She states again.

'How could you be useful anyway? You don't know shit about how it feels.' Harry spits trying not to lose his temper. Dragonflies used to learn how to control themselves before president McADams lost it. They were taught by Dragonfly teachers how to use their spirit even in extreme conditions and also how to stop using it whenever they wanted or needed to.

Harry never got the chance to learn those things, and the things he has learnt are just useful when he fights. He has learnt how to throw things at people just with his mind, how to guess next moves and as a consequence be faster than his opponent. He has basically learnt how to kill someone. He knows his mind is dangerous. His brain doesn't give a shit about his needs.

 

'What are you going to do if a soldier of the militia tries to kill you?' Casper inquires, he is sweaty and breathing heavily.

'If a soldier finds who I am he will kill me. End of the story.' Harry moans.

'You need to train. I want you to be your own anchor.'

'I can't even use my spirit when we fight Z…'

'Bullshit. Sara is going to find something in case-'

'My Spirit tries to kill me.'

'That's right. Don't worry H, you're not the only one borderline in Rhovanion.'

'We stop here guys, who's first to be cleaned?'

'I am, I think I have a brain contusion.' Sara chuckles.

 

×

 

It's not the first time Harry goes to Louis' home. The first time was really weird though, everything is so silent in district who could have thought? The walls are so thick you can kill your wife and no one will know. It's not like that in the sub-As, people gather at night to chat and enjoy the summer. Eldest play games with the kids and neighbours bake together.

 

It's not the paradise though. Sometimes when the authorities, posted in each quarters of the

different areas, decide that people are too happy, they just come and threaten everyone until they all come back home. Sometimes they take people… Harry was 7 when he saw someone shot dead for the first time. It was during the Light festival when people create biodegradable flying lanterns and let them meet the sky.

 

They were all gathered, chatting and laughing when someone started to sing an old song Harry had never heard before. The police came and told him to stop but the guy refuse, it was a sacred song to celebrate his deads that's what Harry understood. The policeman told him to stop or else he would shoot him. Everyone was frightened and started to gesticulate when the policeman shot in the air. In the chaos the guy tried to escape but the policeman shot him in the head.

He fell without a sound.

 

So here is the thing, people from the subs hate silence for it means there's something wrong,

people are divided. Here, rich people cherish the silence for it means you are well-off and can

afford outrageously expensive houses. Louis' home is neat and mostly covered with silk blue, pearl grey, white and black. His room is always tidy. When you know how he parties it's a shame to see that his room is that cold.

 

×

 

'Okay H, everything's gonna be alright. You just have to focus on your Spirit.' Zayn says

throwing one iron stick to Harry.

'Zayn…Please I don't want this…' Harry sighs. Sara and Thea are in the corner watching them, they look quite concerned.

 

'You can do this H. Trust me.' Zayn says calmly even though he is as afraid as Harry is.

Zayn gives the first bow, Harry moans but doesn't move. Quickly Zayn hits harder and faster but Harry tries his best not to fall. After 10 minutes, Harry is breathing so heavily his chest hurts, he is sweaty and exhausted.

 

'Sara, Thea, come here. 3 against one.' Zayn shouts.

Harry steps back but Sara and Thea are already here and determined to hurt him. Harry closes his eyes for a second, he has to think of something or else he is going to be beaten to a pulp. Nothing happens. Sara kicks him right under his ribs, Harry lets out a muffled moan. Damn it hurts. He doesn't have time to do anything because shortly Thea makes him fall.

 

Shit. He closes his eyes again. He is so tired, it's always the same: wake up, hide, fight, sleep.

Over and over again. When will it stop? When will he be free to be who he is? Now he's just

enraged. He stands up and punches Thea who dodges the bow, Sara does exactly what he

expected and tries to hit him from behind, he kicks her right in the stomach and she falls. Zayn doesn't move.

Thea attempts to hit him but she doesn't succeed, Harry closes his eyes again and focuses. When he opens his eyes he peers at Thea, first nothing happens and she laughs, but then, she starts to breathe heavily and puts her hands on her chest.

She is suffocating.

 

'Harry…Stop… I can't… breathe.' She tries desperately to say. Harry doesn't stop, actually he

focuses harder. Eventually she faints. He turns to Sara, they look at each other but Sara steps back.

'You're not going anywhere.' Zayn says.

'He's gonna kill me…' Sara says peering at Zayn but he couldn't care less.

'Move!' she sighs but rushes on Harry nonetheless.

They fight again and this time Zayn joins in. Harry 's moves are faster and more targeted, he is not winning but at least he can follow the pace. He punches Sara straight in the jaw and she falls but Zayn blocks him from behind, tightening his grip on his arms. Sara stands back up and punches him on his stomach, he can't do anything.

 

'Think Harry!' Zayn shouts to the Dragonfly.

'Come on H!' Sara shouts still hitting him.

Suddenly Sara stops. She looks at Harry but her eyes are hollow. Zayn loosens his grip but it

doesn't change anything, Sara is just gone. She starts crying and screaming something about her mom. Zayn grabs her and shouts at her.

 

'Wake up Sara! You hear me?' he shakes her but she doesn't even look at him. He turns around. Harry is sitting cross-legged, his head is bent.

'Harry! Stop what you're doing!' he shouts completely shocked but the latter doesn't move.

Sara keeps screaming to the point that her voice breaks.

'Harry! Do something!' Zayn cries out still holding Sara.

What now? Zayn breaks up his grip and rushes on Harry, he shakes him, slaps him, nothing

works. Thea. He runs towards her and shakes her too. Finally, she wakes up.

'Thea! Wake up ! Sara is… help me!'

 

First she frowns still dizzy but as soon as she hears Sara screaming she stands up as quickly as she can and rushes towards Harry.

 

'Fuck! What have you done?! ' She yells at Zayn while cupping Harry's face. His eyes are silver. Sara falls on the ground. When Zayn reaches her he sees that her nose and eyes are bleeding. Harry is still silent.

'We need to disconnect him! Any ideas?'

There must be a way, something to make his brain switch off.

'If we can't turn his brain off we have to… that's it! We've to disconnect his body!'

'Zayn I don't understand anything!' Thea replies.

'Electricity! Find Sara's pad on her bag, take the round plaster too, quick!'

It doesn't take long for Thea to find the tools, she throws everything towards Zayn who catches them, one after the other.

 

'Okay let's see.'

He touches the screen frantically until finally he sighs. 'Alright… Let's do this.'

'Zayn?'

'Sorry H it's gonna hurt.' He says before standing up and joining Harry. He puts him on his back. He places the plasters on Harry's bare chest, one just above his right pectoral, the other slightly under his left nipple. He touches the screen, the melodious voice strikes.

'You've required defibrillation, max level. Proceed?'

'Proceed.' Zayn says stepping back.

A strange light appears on the plasters and Harry's chest is lit by the glow. From his position Zayn can guess Harry's veins, ribs and heart. It's wonderful. Suddenly the light stops and Harry's body shakes.

'Defibrillation process done. Touch the screen to quit mode.' The melodious voice says.

Harry's eyes are no longer silver. In fact, they are closed now. It looks like he's sleeping.

 

Silence

 

Zayn touches the pad and puts it on the ground, he looks at Thea, she is on her knee, a hand on her mouth.

'He can't be dead, can he?' he says in tears. He climbs on Harry. ' Come on bro, you can't die.

Wake up.' He says removing the plasters. Nothing happens.

 

Silence

'We killed him Zayn. We killed both of them.' Thea says, Zayn peers at her until suddenly Harry takes a deep breath and breathes out loudly.

'Harry! Fuck.' Zayn says cupping his face. The Dragonfly tries to speak but it doesn't make any sense.

'Take it easy bro, it's gonna be okay. You're okay.'

'Sara…Sara…'

'He's right! Sara!' Thea says before crawling towards the woman. She puts two fingers on her

neck.

'Alive.' She says. 'She's alive Harry, it's okay.'

 

×

 

'Honey?' Selene whispers. She has long curly hair and deep brown eyes. She is wearing a pastel flannel gown.

'Hi Mom.' Harry replies back, a poor smile on his face. She walks through the bedroom and climbs on the bed to be near her son. Harry puts his head on her shoulder. She takes his left hand in hers and massages it.

'You want to tell me?'

'You already know, dad told you everything…'

'I'm asking you sweetheart.' Her voice is soft and low.

'Hm… I was supposed to hurt them you know? So I just made Thea think that she was

suffocating, she fainted. And then- Mom I swear I didn't want to hurt her that way…I just thought about what could hurt her and suddenly I made her see her whole family being slashed and torn apart.' He stops and dries his tears with his right hand. His mother doesn't say anything so he breaks the silence.

 

'You were in a stressful situation, your mind probably thought you were going to die. This is

normal okay? You did what Zayn wanted, we are not our mistakes Harry. I'm sure Thea and Sara are both fine, proud of you even. ' Her moves are so soft and her hands so warm it lulls Harry.

 

'Your mind and body are changing, you're growing up… Soon enough you'll have to be strong

but most importantly you'll have to be perfectly trained.' She kisses his hand softly. ' Those people Love, are going to try to kill you. Your spirit is the best chance you have. I wish the borderline side had surfaced earlier though. It really is a pain. '

'My best chance is trying to kill people I love, people that need me, people that actually know

what they are doing.'

'Don't doubt your abilities.'

'There's something else I need to tell you…'

'Tell me.' She looks at him and smiles gently. Harry is still crying but somehow it doesn't hurt

anymore.

'Louis. I think he is my anchor. I mean when I fell in the pool I know he felt something. I don't know how but my spirit must have rippled on his body. There are many anchors, anyone can do the job if I work things out but the thing is, I don't want anyone else to have that role. I know I'm not allowed to even be his friend, he is so smart and devoted to the Law… His father could kill me himself if he knew… Plus I hate about 82% of who he is, we are drastically different you know? He likes only what I'm allowed to show him. That's about half of what I really am. Zayn says it doesn’t exist, such bound, he’s wrong, I can feel it in my bones. We click in a way other people can’t.’

'You remind me of your great grand pa. Well, I was little when he died but my mom told me a lot about him. The discovery of the borderline side was brutal too…'

'He killed his first love.'

'Yes… She was his anchor, they were both 14. One day he made her heart stop. Grandma never told me what the circumstances were but it was tragic. Since then, he refused to let grandma be his anchor. I don't think he ever tried to be his own. It was easier for your kind at the time. The best thing you can do is to be your own safe place but you are stubborn and you want to let yourself fall in- Anyway, tell me why would Louis be dangerous? Of course he can't be your anchor but he can still be your friend? Dorian’s family is as respectable as Louis’ so if you can date one surely you can befriend with the other. Did Zayn told you not to?'

'Yes.'

'Ah.' She frowns. ' He probably thinks that you can't control yourself cause you know...Even a blind man could see it.’

 

×

That evening, Dorian and Louis arrive at the same time, against all odds, it’s Louis that Harry

hugs. A long and tight hug, no words spoken. It may be because pictures of Sara dying on the

floor have hit Harry’s mind all day long or maybe it is because he has missed Louis a bit more

recently but it feels good to put his arms around the small Heron.

 

_Louis’ warmth soothing his core like smooth waves finally touching the sand. It doesn’t mean anything._

 

×

'Everyone shut up.' Zayn commands, everyone sits on the ground. The Unit is complete: Sara, Thea, Karen, Billy and Casper, Jake and Harry.

'It's about Campfire. As you know we've been trying to penetrate the area for years… One of our undercover agents has finally gathered some crucial information. He confirmed our fears, Campfire is a prison, well…we knew that but what he saw brought horror to a whole new level. It's not entirely a prison as we thought. It's more of a giant laboratory. Scientists have almost found a way to use Dragonflies' spirits. They also use them for other experiments…'

Everyone is speechless carefully listening. Harry feels nauseous.

' The four heads of the Rebellion have decided to speed things up. They informed the representatives of each units to tell us. So, Syd told me this morning and now you know.'

'What about the government?' Jake asks

'We don't know their plans yet. But you may have noticed the raise of stories about Ablazers in the subs and the increase of laws against Ginks since the beginning of this year.  As usual most people don't know about those laws but the richest know and  _we_  know. The theory is that they are gonna use Spirits for military purposes but my guess is that they are going to target Ginks first.

'They've been trying to use Dragonflies for more than twenty years sources say, it's certainly not a matter of days…'  Jake answers.

' Yes, but once they find it they'll be more excited than kids in a candy store.'

'For now on, I need you to be extra careful. Don't try to communicate with the other units in District. Don't get caught and please don't get killed. We need everyone alive.  I won't tolerate any outbreak understood? Stay in your lane.'

'When is the due date?'

' We don't know. Many think the government is going to targets Ginks after the President Speech. '

'But it's in less than two months!' Thea starts.

'I know T. That's why we are gonna train twice as hard. I'm waiting for more information.'

Everyone starts to mutter inaudible words.

'I'm as surprised as you are guys! Please let's not freak out. We are gonna be ready.'

'How in the fresh hell are we going to finish the construction of the portals and devices by time?' Jake asks scratching his neck.

'I've asked for extra help.'

'Who?' he follows but Zayn frowns. 'Come on man, you know the rule ' Trust only what you know.' '

 

'Liam Payne, a Henslow kid from District. Rich family but not members of the RAHSP. ' Zayn looks at Harry who snorts. 'He is brilliant, faster and better than the both of us Jake.'

At this point he is not even mad at him really, he is disappointed. How could he use Liam when he knows that the poor guy can be killed? This is insane and low. You don't get to date someone and lie to him and use him to finish your damn computers or whatever the fucking weapon you are creating.  Harry have been told ever since he started to train that one day there would be a war, that he had to train hard and never fail to trust the rebellion. That people would die but eventually people would be free. It's a big thing, it took years to get everything settled and the guy just do as pleased.

At this moment, Harry may be dumb with Louis but this is the dumbest move Zayn could have made. Liam is in love already and he doesn't even know he is part of this mess. And worse, he's jeopardizing the unit. Everyone could be killed because Liam decides to tell someone or gets caught. If Zayn gets caught who's gonna work on the weapons? Jake alone? Another smartass from a unit here in District?? It would slow the whole process.

'So, you get to date who you want because the guy is smart?'  He spits.

'Harry please. Syd is fine with it. It's never too late to add new members of the rebellion.'

'The guy doesn't even know he is part of a rebellion, please.'  Everyone looks concerned and Harry is about to lose his temper.

'We don't have time for this, I'm your boss, you don't get to decide who I date, who enters the rebellion. Don't be insolent again. Are we clear?'

' Clear.' Harry says a fake smile on his face, Zayn keeps starring at him. ' I won't train tonight. I'm nauseous. You will use your special borderline weapon another night.' Zayn shakes his head but it doesn't keep Harry from leaving. 'Next time you need a friend Z, find someone else.'

 

×

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRUTH REVEALED
> 
> What do you think about this chapter ? Tell me if you want to hear more about the context :)
> 
>  
> 
> LOVE YOU  
> D XX


	7. It really begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometime, somewhere, life always comes to a fight, and peace always comes to an end.” Cain, R.

Thea falls on her knees and muffles a cry with her hand. Sara is speechless and it seems all hopes have left Karen's face. Billy rushes towards Casper who holds in tight.

'Are you sure he is dead?

'Positive' Zayn sighs. 'Rebels from sub-A 4 found his body near the river. I'll do my best to finish the work.'

'I swear I'm gonna find those bastards and watch them die slowly.' Sara is enraged.

'Are we compromised?' Karen asks concerned.

'We are safe. He cut his own tongue to keep our secret…'

'I need to puke.' Karen says while sitting on the ground.

 

'Jake was our friend and a great thinker. We need to keep fighting in honour of what he has done for the rebellion. In honour of who he was, humble, determined and brave. ' Thea says sweeping her tears and getting up.

‘We need to honour his memory.'  Zayn says taking out a knife. He walks towards metal lockers, push the piece of furniture until everyone can see the names scribed on the wall.

There are many names all carved in the wall with a knife.

 

'To Jake David.' Zayn says solemnly writing the name with the point of his knife.

'To Jake David' everyone chants. He pushes the lockers back and joins the other.

'Harrison against me.'

Zayn's already protecting his face with his hands. They haven't talked in days.

'Ready… go!' he shouts and everyone starts to fight. Thea against Sara against Karen.  Billy against Casper. Harry glances at Thea, too late, Zayn punches him in the stomach.

'Focus.' He says hitting him against. He tries again but this time Harry counters his punch and hit him on his side.

'Again. Harder.' Harry punches him with all his strength, Zayn groans. After a while Zayn takes advantage and knocks Harry on the ground.

 

'How you feelling?' He says offering his hand so as Harry can continue. Hardly does Harry stand up than Zayn tries to kick him again and again.

'I'm sorry about what I said. I'll always be your friend.' Harry breathes heavily, his muscles are tensed, his mind focused.

'Never mind. Spirit, now.' Zayn commands but Harry keeps trying with his body. Zayn kicks him on his hips and makes him fall again.

'I said spirit.' Zayn mutters quite angrily. The sweat stains the thin fabric of his black vest. His hair is tied up but there is a curl falling on his brow.  His face his totally clenched and his eyes are burning so Harry figures it's the moment to obey. He closes his eyes for a second and focuses on Zayn's body. In less than two seconds he has analysed Zayn's movements and patterns.

 

Zayn tries to hit him but Harry is quicker and hits him straight in the nose. Did you know it hurts like hell to punch someone? It hurts. A damn lot.

 

Zayn tumbles and falls.

'Fuck.' He mutters touching his bloody nose. 'It's broken.' He follows. But when he stands up he has a big smile on his face ' That was really good H. ' He passes over him and take two iron sticks. 'Spirit again.'

Zayn keeps one stick and throws the other far from Harry. Harry runs to take the stick but Zayn beats him, Harry crashes on the ground but tries again, Zayn hits his hands this time.

'Think.' Zayn says calmly. Harry tries to think but his right hand still hurts from the punch he gave to Zayn and from the stick.

 

As opposed to what has been said over the years most of the Dragonflies are not made to fight. Many Dragonflies died when they tried to hurt other people for they were using their spirit the wrong way. Using you spirit too much can kill you.  Harry experienced it himself many times, when he fights too hard his spirit becomes crazy and his body hurts. Then he can't do anything but sleep. It happened after making love with Louis too. His Spirit was so tired his body just shut down and he slept, lulled by Louis’ perfume until dawn.

Harry is still on the ground crawling to grasp the stick but Zayn hits him over and over again on his back.

 

‘Stay focus.’

'Stop.' Harry muffles, his back is shattered. Zayn doesn't listen and hits him on his legs now.

'I SAID STOP!' Harry shouts before making Zayn's stick drop. He stands up with great difficulty, he has bruises everywhere, a bloody nose, one of his eyebrow is cut but most of all, he has tears rolling down his cheeks. Zayn punches him again. The world is spinning.

 

'You want to go back to him? Make me stop.' Zayn commands.

'Go fuck yourself Malik.' his whole body hurts from his head contusion to his broken ribs.

‘Come on big guy, make me stop.' Zayn repeats before trying to hit Harry but he dodges the blow. ‘We hav’ent talked about it yet. I could make him disappear you know. Better dead than talkative.’

 

It’s enough for Harry who glares at Zayn and focuses. He knows that as long as he doesn't act Zayn will keep beating his ass off. The thought of Louis being hurt does the trick.

'Got something.' Harry mumbles.

'Please do.' Zayn challenges. He closes his eyes and thinks of Zayn, a second after a wave of feelings, memories and facts about the Henslow hits Harry's mind. He can see him playing with his sister, graduating from school, kissing liam… He also feels fear and curiosity.

He focuses harder and imagines what would happened if Zayn was to die in front of him: he would fall like a leaf.

 

That's it. He opens his eyes and relieves his Spirit.

'What the-' Zayn mutters before collapsing on the ground.

'Is he okay??' Sara is sweaty and bloody, she kicks Thea one last time to make her fall and looks at Zayn, she breathes heavily but she still looks fine.

'Made his brain think he was dead.'

'This is brilliant!' Karen shouts before dodging a bow from Sara.

'I need your help, several broken ribs.' Harry coughs. They all stop fighting.

'Fine. Gimme my bag.' Billy lifts the bag and throws it at her. She grabs it and meets Harry.

'Billy, Casper, I'll need your help.' The two men join them. 'I need you to hold him still.' Billy grips Harry's right arm and Casper the left. It hurts like hell. He can't move now.

She takes out a syringe filled with a blue liquid.

' You're lucky our stock has been refilled.'  She scoffs. ' You know the drill, 'It's gonna hurt like hell. '

Damn well he knows the drill, the liquid is designed to bound or recreate bones. Most of those fluids are liquefied electromagnetic cells, the same cells that compose energy waves, computers etc.

To put it simply, one cell will analyze the composition, length etc of Harry's broken ribs, copy and paste the information to the other cells which will spread the information again and again and thus recreate the missing parts.

She stings him right under the heart and he moans loudly and faints.  

Karen grabs her pad and types.

As always, the melodious voice of AMI strikes.

'Ongoing analysis… last operation: 1 minute 40 seconds ago, 3 broken ribs healed successfully. Possible contusion. The subject fainted due to pain.'

 

It took 2 hours and 40 minutes for Zayn to wake up that night.

 

**×**

 

‘You’re so warm…’ Louis says against Harry’s skin in the aerial metro. ‘Can’t wait to sleep in your arms in Winter.’ But Harry steps back concerned.

‘We haven’t talked about the terms of our relationship. If something happens, if they know, you’ll automatically be targeted; they could torture you or worse.’ Harry says kissing Louis’ forehead. ‘I don’t want your pretty face to get hurt.’

 

‘Let’s talk about this around a drink, I cannot wait to meet your mother.’

 

They reach the sub area where Harry lives and find Niall giving loaves of bread to rovers.

‘I didn’t know people could be homeless.’ Louis admits feeling dumb. ‘Fuck, I’m so naïve. Only now I realize how great my life is.’ He snorts in disbelief. People are dying from hunger in the subs but no one is going to cover that on the news in District.

 

‘Can I help you Mrs. Styles? I’m not used to cooking but I can give it a try.’ Louis says petting Buddy, Harry’s mother walks towards them and kisses their cheek.

‘I’m so glad you’re here Louis. Of course you can help. Harry love, would you mind gardening before we get to dine please? Dad is not dining with us tonight, but Louis can keep us company?’

They start cooking together, chitchatting happily until Louis catches Selene’s concern.

‘I know we are strangers to each other but Mrs. Styles, you can rest assured, I am not going to say anything about Harry’s prowess. Harry is…unique and extraordinary.’ He stops chopping the parsley, ‘I- Words are so tasteless ever since I heard him from inside my head?’ Selene looks through the window to see a beaming Harry waving at her, buddy by his side jumping and waving his tail.

‘Ever since the beginning I worried so much, as a mother, seeing my baby so vulnerable…danger is everywhere. Now that his gifts are skyrocketing added to the fact that you know… the threat is at its climax and yet, I’ve never seen him so _found._ He never belonged anywhere you know? Too mundane for the gifted, too spiritual for the common classes. Now he belongs so please be careful, protect my baby will you?’ she says wiping her eyes but smiling anyway.

**×**

 

Louis opens the fridge and takes two Stingers out. He throws one at Harry who grabs it without difficulty. Louis waits for Harry to say something but the Dragonfly opens the can and drinks all of it in a row instead.

'I thought you didn't like it.'

'I like it. I usually avoid it cause it messes with my spirit, it can lead to seizures.’

‘And then you make people see seagulls and whales.’ Louis jokes joining in on the couch.

‘No. That’s just you.’ Harry says before grabbing Louis phone on his pocket and puts inside a wooden box near the tea table. ‘Jammer, just in case, you’re monitored.’  Louis frowns but doesn’t flinch. ‘Do you want me to explain myself? The more you know the more you could be in danger or put me in danger.’

‘I need to know as much as I can if I want to protect you. Please talk.’

'You know what I am don't you?'

'I think I do yes. But I don't want to call you by this name. I don't think it's appropriate ?? I mean I’ve been lied to my whole life so I need to be educated.'

'No, it's not.' Harry smiles. 'our real name is Dragonflies.'

'Oh, ok.. so- hm, what I saw the other night was…'

'The manifestation of what we call a Spirit. It constantly messes with my head. It's like an energy running through my body and mind all the time.'

‘That spirit, you’re born this way right? Like it’s here at a young age or?’

‘Depends on people, usually before 11. Some fetus can make their moms see things in the womb.’

'Ok but why do  _I_  feel it too?' Harry's nose scrunches.

‘It’s about my feelings not spirit’ Harry’s cheeks redden, he looks away and coughs. ‘I can’t help it with you. That’s why you see or feel or hear things when we touch.’

‘And when we don’t.’ Louis puts his nose into Harry’s neck.

‘I’m not- I am dangerous Lou.’ Harry says caressing Louis left palm.’I can make people think they are dead, I can make them see their family being slaughtered.         I _need_ to be with you, I want to be with you but-‘ he sighs, now he is tired and it’s just the beginning.

‘Hey, relax okay? Don’t freak out cause I’ll freak out and if everyone’s getting crazy we’ll put ourselves at risk. I’m struggling to understand, there are so many things to catch up but-’ he looks at his watch ‘We have a couple of hours before the sunset and the night to talk.  Don’t panic Hazza, okay?’ He cups Harry’s face and kisses him, slowly and tenderly, like a promise.

 

**×**

‘So you two are together.’ Zayn says puffing, he stares at Harry but remains calm.

‘If  you came to tell me not to, you can go. I don’t want to fight anymore if I can’t be with him. Find another Gifted. You’re dating Liam, many rebels are dating non-rebels, many live within RHASP families. Why can’t I be happy with a Heron?’

‘I talked to your father. We both are scared to death, we don’t want anything to happen to you, if Louis were to tell someone.’

‘He won’t. He accepts me as I am, even though it’s too much information for now.’

‘Do you trust him?’

‘He was the worst profile I could have fallen for, rich, naïve, law-abiding…and yet, he’s the only one that makes me feel safe these days.’

‘You need to put rules in place to protect both of you. I don’t want you to get into trouble to save him. If you end up dead saving him I’ll kill him myself.’

‘I know. I don’t plan to die Zee.’ Harry says accepting the joint. ‘There are rules, no public display of affection, no one will know except my parents, Li and Ni. No phone when he comes, no traces of our relationship anywhere.’

‘Good…I don’t trust him but I trust you. You’re not a kid anymore… I’m fine with it.’ He says poking Harry’s shoulder and smiles slightly.

 

**×**

 

 

'Open your tablet page 426.' Mr. Tucket mumbles behind his moustache.

Someone knocks at the door.

'Well come on in!' It's a soldier.

'We've receive the order to lead everyone in the yard.'

'Is there anything wrong officer?' Mr. Tucket asks.

'The President has decided to make his speech earlier.'

 

Fuck. He was supposed to speak in two weeks… Maybe they are ready to roundup Ginks, maybe they found how to control Spirit. Harry is in total panic. It couldn't be worse. Are his father and Zayn aware of the speech? What about the other units? They are fucked. For a split second he thinks of running away but he will be shot dead before reaching the yard.

 

'Well, everyone you've heard the man, everyone in the yard. Leave your belongings as they are.'

 

They climb down the stairs and arrive to the crowded yard. Everyone is here, professors and their classes. Harry scrutinizes the faces to find Louis. Soldiers are circling them heavily armed.

On the big screens the face of Mr. Ares appears. As usual he is wearing a white suit, his beard is neat as well as his hair tied.

 

_People of Rhovanion. The situation is critical. As you know, for years, in order to protect the totality of Rhovanians, the government has taken measures to constrain the power of Ablazers. To our greatest shock, scientists have reached the conclusion that some Ginks contracted the same disease. In fact, it was not a disease targeted to Ablazers as we thought. It is a virus that everyone must fear. Those Ginks have been infected because they were bounding with rebels._

_As a measure of protection every Gink will be tested to see if they contracted the virus. Times are rough, but I ask you to remain calm and to trust the government. Ginks infected will be brought to hospital, treated in the best conditions possible. Herons and Henslows particularly exposed to Ginks will be tested too._

_In terms of security we see ourselves forced to question anyone with a suspicious behaviour. Do not try to go against the authorities and everything will be quick. Soldiers will question our fellow citizens in schools, national institutions as well as private. Rebels will be brought to jail for further questionings._

_We are doing our best to insure you medical and military safety. Scientists are working their best to find a cure for the other classes. Again, if you have any doubts about someone you know do not hesitate to tell the authorities, you could save many lives._

_Any new information will be broadcasted nationwide in Chanel One._

_Know your value, do not go against your Nation and compose yourself, for the sake of all._

The screens switch off and a wave of surprise mixed with fear crosses the yard. Herons and Henslows stare at Ginks.  Harry looks at Niall who is completely freaked out.

'What if I have the virus mate?'

'Impossible' Harry says anxious as well.

'Now we are going to question some of you. Please do not interfere with the conduct of investigations. ' A man shouts. 'Those I called are expected to surrender to soldiers scattered here and there. Ginks will return to their home until it is proven they don't have the virus. For the rest of you, go back to class in silence.'

'Niall?' Harry whispers.

'Hm?'

'Do you trust me?'

'Always.' He nods.

'If someone asks we fought and didn’t talk in months.'

'Ok?'

'If a soldier tells you you're sick it's a lie.'

'I don't understand H, I-'

'There's no virus. Don't trust anyone but our people.'

 

Soldiers are crossing the yard and scan people's face to see if they need to question them or not.

'Please believe me. Stick to your mom, I love you.' Harry says looking at Niall who is the verge of tears.

He hadn't imagined saying goodbye to Niall like that but there's no time. He can't be questioned.  Hopefully Niall will just be brought to the subs until they decide to kill everyone. He'll be safer with Karen than here.

'I believe you. I love you too mate, be safe.' Niall says completely astounded.

 

Harry lowers his head and crosses the yard in the direction of the library. He almost reaches his destination when a soldier intercepts him.

'Where you going?' He asks pointing his gun at Harry.

'Nowhere Sir.'

'Don't move.' He takes out a metal stick that scans Harry's face. It beeps, the waves turn red. 'Come.' The guy says grabbing Harry by the arm, it hurts.

'I have one.' The man says to another officer. 'Put him in the basement, left wing.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short REALLY short so please, tell me what you'd like to read and I will update it, smut, fight, fluff ? 
> 
>  
> 
> Have a wonderful day/ night 
> 
> Be a lover, always


	8. Ab Imo Pectore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night. I miss you like hell.” ― Edna St. Vincent Millay

 

They bring Harry to the basement, there are 3 people tied on chairs. One woman and two men. On a table lay knifes, guns and other torture devices.

'I've found an Ablazer.' The soldier says proudly throwing Harry on the spare chair and tie his hands at the back of it with some sort of plastic material.  When he looks at the others he is speechless.

Miss Krule, Beau (the guy from the party) and Mike (a son of one of the most powerful Heron family) are already bloody.

'You've got two options, tell what you know or die.' A guy with bloody hands say. 'I'm getting tired! You better tell me what you know.' He menaces going from Harry to Mike. He scrutinizes them one by one in complete disdain.

'We don't know anything.' Mike says, his lips is bleeding.

'Bullshit.' The guy says before electrocuting him with a taser. Mike cries out of pain. He looks at Beau.

'Tell me where are the others?' He menaces.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Beau begs. The soldier electrocutes him too. He passes over Miss Krule but doesn't do anything and arrives in front of Harry.

'You.'

'I don't anything about rebels.' Harry looks straight in his eye.

'Course you don't. You're just an innocent Ablazer aren't you?' the guy sweeps his nose. He reaches the table and takes a hammer. 'Well' he says playing with the weapon as if it was a toy. 'Are you gonna say something or shall I break your knee?'

Harry's heart is pounding. He is going to die here, he can feel his spirit running through his veins but doesn't know what to do with it.

'Come on!' The man shouts before hitting Harry's right knee. The pain is unbearable, but he doesn't shout, he may be going to die but there's no way he is going to give him pleasure.

' hm… let's see' He opens Harry's shirt, the dragonfly doesn't say anything. The man goes back to the table and grabs a knife. He comes closer.

'How many of you? You can't be the only one Ablazer here.' Harry looks away.

The guy cuts Harry's chest slowly from his collarbone to his abs. Harry grunts. It burns.

'Come on, don't play the tough guy. I know you're shitting your pants.'

The guy resumes his torture, this time plunging the knife deeper. His skin is burning. He grunts louder.

'I know I know! If it was me, you'd be dead already. Killed from the cradle.'

He cuts Harry on his side, the Dragonfly tries to stay conscious but faint.

 

'3 more.' He says proudly. ' Who's turn is it? You?' he points at Miss Krule.

'We don't know anything, please.'

'We don't know anything, we don't know anything' he mocks. He reaches the table and grabs shears.

'Let's play. I ask you something If you answer you get to keep one finger, if you lie or stay quiet you lose one.'  He comes closer, ducks and takes off Miss Krule left shoes and sock.

'How many of you in District.'

Silence.

He cuts one of her fingers. She screams.

'Did you plan anything against us?'

Silence.

Another one. Tears roll down her cheeks.

'Name one of your chief.'

Silence.

A third one.

'Please. I beg you I don't know anything!' She cries.

Eventually Harry's back. His chest and knee hurt like hell but he wants the soldier to believe he is dead so he doesn't open his eyes. He focuses on his spirit instead. One thing you need to know, it's very hard for Dragonflies to play with their Spirit when they are hurt for the Spirit is focused on the wound. _Come on._

'Tell me something or I kill your friend.' He takes out a gun.

'I don't know anything, I swear.' Miss Krule says completely desperate.

'AB IMO PECTORE' Mike chants.

The soldier turns to him, points his gun and shoots. It doesn't make a sound.

 

 _Ab imo pectore_ in other words  _from the bottom of my heart_  Harry repeats in his head, this phrase refers to the rebels of the second great rebellion when 200 years ago people gathered to fight for democracy. Now it’s used by many rebels in District.

 _From the bottom of my heart._ That's it.

'Look at you.' The man laughs and bents forward ' You look like a mouse in a pit of snakes.'

'Screw you.' Beau spits on his face. The guy sweeps the blood on his cheek and puts his gun on Beau's temple.

He murmurs something Harry can't hear. Harry needs to be quick, he concentrates. The warmth keeps flowing on his knee and chest. Harry focuses harder and finally the warmth runs toward his hands, the plastic starts to melt slowly. Bang. Harry starts and opens his eyes. Beau fell off bringing the chair with him. The soldier puts his foot on his face and laughs. Harry focuses again, there is only so much time…

'Hey! Leave him alone.' Miss Krule shouts. 'He is only a kid. Pick someone of your age at least.' The man turns to her and smiles. He walks toward the table and takes a syringe. He approaches Miss Krule and stings her on her left thigh, she screams and her whole body shakes.

'So, do you have something to say now?' She whispers something but he can't hear so he bents forward.

'Go fuck yourself.' She whispers before pulling out his ear with her teeth. The guy screams and steps backwards, she spits his ear and laughs.

'You're dead.' Hardly has he attempted to shoot her than Harry loosens his ties and rushes on him.

They hit the table and the devices fall on the ground. Harry tries to grab something to neutralize him. The soldier is heavier and faster, he slams him on the ground and climbs on him to strangle the boy.

 

Harry struggles and gropes for something sharp until he finds a knife and plunges it deep inside the soldier's flank. He loosens his grip immediately. Harry pulls the knife out and pulls in again deeper this time. Blood flows out of his mouth and he falls to the side.

 

Harry is covered with blood. His chest aches as well as his throat. He crawls to Beau but the boy is already dead. He stands up with difficulty and meets Miss Krule.

'Harry! Go!'

'Not before you're free.' Harry reaches the back of the chair and cuts the plastic with the knife.

'Bastards' she mumbles. ' They must have known something was up, they wouldn't have rescheduled the speech otherwise.'

'We need to get out.' Harry breathes with difficulty, his heart is pounding and his Spirit is flowing all over his body.

They get out of the basement and take the stairs. Once they reach the landing they stop and search for guards. There are three corridors, one to the left leading to stairs, one to the right also leading to stairs. And one in front of them, leading to the main hall. There's only one soldier, he is guarding the stairs at the end of the right corridor.

'Take the left stare, it leads to the back of the Chemistry Library. Find Syd.'

'I'm not letting you behind.' Harry states.

'You are. There's no time, I'll go front. Once it's safe for you to run, run. On the count of three, three, two…one… go!' Harry climbs down the stairs again, ducks and waits.

'Hey asshole! ' Miss Krule shouts to the soldier before sprinting. The soldier crosses the corridor reaches the landings and turns right to follow her. They must have reached the main hall now. He climbs the stairs, turns left and runs. He reaches the library, there's no one. Not even a librarian. What now? He needs to find his father. He dials his father's number on his watch. No answer. He tries and tries again. Fuck. There's no way he's going to die here. Alone. On the ground of a fucking chemistry library.

73

_**Chemistry Library now.** _

__

He sends the text, closes his shirt with one button and waits. Minutes feel like infinity. He tries to focus on happy memories, Louis’ face and words. It doesn’t work. Finally, he sees Louis. The Heron's cheeks are red.

'What the fuck Harry?' He lifts Harry with difficulty. 'What happened?'

'My knee is broken and my chest burnt. I need medicine.' He mumbles.

'Ok… I- gosh this is insane. I knew something bad had happened to you. I could feel it. I was waiting for you to call me or- Ok, hm let's go to my place.'

'How? Guards everywhere, I can't walk.'

'There's a portal in level 5. We just have to take the elevator.' They start to walk slowly but steady, Harry grunts.

'Hold on. I need you alive.' They cross the library but Harry stops.

'I can't anymore.'

'Course you can' Louis watching through the window. He stops. 'Harry there's a soldier watching us. In the yard. We've got two minutes before he gets here.'

'Let's go.' He resumes a bit faster this time. They reach the elevator and Louis pushes the button frantically. 'Come on.' They come in and Louis presses 5. When they reach the fifth level, Harry is paler than ever.

'Come it's just here.' Louis and Harry turn right and right again. It's just a wall with a metal doorframe and a digicode.

'Don't fall.' He releases his grip on Harry and dials a series of numbers.  A magnetic field appears inside the doorframe.

'We just have to go through.' He holds Harry back. 'Let's go.' They cross the corridor and reach Louis' home.

'Ok. Be still.' Louis puts Harry on his couch and grabs the nearest pad. The melodious voice strikes. 'What can I do for you Louis?'

'Ok AMI, I need you to go on private mode.'

'Code required.'

'6 472 159 32'

'The next operations will not be saved.'

'scan Harry Styles.'

'Scan processed: the patient suffers from, broken knee, several cuts on the chest and post-traumatic stress. I recommend: electric healing and cauterization by laser.' Louis runs to the bathroom, takes one pad and what looks like a taser.

'Ok Harry, be brave for me.' He puts the patch on his knee. 'Patch on. Proceed?'

'Proceed.' A bright flash penetrates Harry knee. He shouts.

'Broken knee fixed.'

'Thank you' he says his jaw clenched.

'Show me your cuts.' He unbuttons Harry's shirt and feels nauseous. His chest is bloody and the cuts are swollen.

Louis switches the device on. 'I recommend level 5.' Louis places the device in front of one cut.

'Proceed.' There's a flash and the cut is immediately cauterized. Harry grunts between his teeth.

'Two more babe.' One flash… and another.

'Done.' Louis smiles at Harry, stands up and drags Harry with him. 'You need a shower and proper clothes.'

'I need to find my father.' Harry says trying to get free.

'I'll try to find where your father is. Go take a shower and grab some of my clothes. You need to look normal if we're to go inside.' Louis leads him in the bathroom and takes Harry's shirt off. Harry grumbles.

'Sorry…' He forces Harry to sit on the rim of the tub. He takes his shoes off.

'What did you say to leave class?'

'I said I was sick, no one suspects me, we have more time than you think.'

'Louis I- '

' Can you do the rest? We'll talk once I found your father.'  Before leaving the bathroom, he washes his hands and changes his shirt too.

'Ok Mr. Styles, where are you…' Louis crosses the living room and reaches the kitchen table. There's two pads.

'I'm sorry mom, really sorry.' He says typing on one of the pads. Of course, the screen asks for a password. He tries his name and the one of his brothers but it doesn't work. He thinks. The password is not in English or it's not even letters.

If only Liam was here… What does he always say? 'If you can't guess the code for sure it's written somewhere. '

He runs towards his parents' bedroom and rummage through the nightstands. He finds a book ' The study of Law' and opens the first page. Hgm45p9. Bingo. He runs back and types the code.

'AMI, where can I go to see if I someone went to work this morning?' The images on the screen change by themselves and some sort of directory appears.

'You can find your information here. It only concerns executives not the second class workers.'

 

He types SYD STYLES

_**Clocks in at 7. Left at 12h23.Taken by officers for further procedures.** _

__

That was before the speech. Fuck.

'Could you clear my research?'

'I cannot. Any information provided by private sites reserved to highest workers are automatically stored and sent to the central.'

 

'Fuck.' He mutters again. He switches the pad off and reaches for the fridge. He grabs two Stingers and waits for Harry to come back. A few minutes later he comes back in the living room. He's wearing Louis' clothes except for the shoes. His hair is still wet and his skin is slightly glowing. He is not pale anymore, his cheeks are pinkish.

'I checked for your-' Harry cups Louis' face and kisses him. He puts his forehead on Louis' and sighs.

'Hey…It's gonna be alright.' Louis reassures putting his hands on Harry's waist.

'What did you learn?'

'Your father has been taken for 'further procedures', it was before the speech. I couldn't find anything else.' Harry kisses him again.

'He's probably dead.' Harry states slightly shaking his head. 'I need to go home. My father must have left something for me there. He wouldn't have left like this. The rebellion has started.'

 

 

'Harry I need you to tell me you're not one of the bad guys. Tell me we're all wrong and you're actually on the good side. I can't, I mean I won't- ' he freaks out and feels the urge to stands up.'You were covered in blood, it wasn't all yours, I need to know you're not a criminal.'

 

'I'm trying to save my ass, Louis. People have been slaughtering my people for years just because of what we are. Campfire is actually a prison, we're not sick at all.'

Louis doesn't answer. He is on the verge of puking. The rebels, and the killings. He really thought there were solid reasons to condemn Ablazers- Dragonflies*

'I'll kill if I'm obliged to.' Harry finishes. 'And earlier, I was obliged to.' Harry peers at Louis trying to find out if Louis' gonna run from him or not.

'This is insane.'

'I'm sorry for everything. What you saw and how weird it must have felt and for forcing you into the fight. I don't want you to get hurt. I never wanted that. '

'Never apologize for being yourself. I'd be an ignorant prick without you. And- I wouldn't have fallen if you were someone else.'

Harry doesn't say anything, he just waits for Louis to process everything.

'What do we do?'

'You don't do anything. I'll go home and hide and when it's time I'll do what I've been training for.'

Louis laughs nervously.

'You just said I was fucked, you can't leave me here. I don't want to stay here while people are being murdered. I want to help. I'll do anything you want.'

'I don't think you understand. There's a war coming. You'll need to kill people, people you know, maybe people you’re friends with. Herons. Your people. I can't ask you to betray them.'

'I want to know the truth and I won't get anything from them! For what I learned I've been lied to my whole life! Why in hell would you ask for help if it wasn't true?' Louis' angry now.

 

The real betrayal was taking Herons to conspire against another class.

'Herons are supposed to be fair and impartial! Instead we're just… murderers.'

'You didn't know.'

'Does the president know?'

'Most of people at the top know what's going on.'

'My- my parents too?'

'I don't know. We lack time. We need to move.'

'You're right.'

'Come here.' Louis steps forward, Harry stands up and they hug.

'I won't let anything happen to you. I promise.'

'I don't want to lose you.' Louis is terrified.

'We'll be careful.' Louis nods holding Harry tighter.

 

'I need to call Zayn.' He loosens his grip, Louis steps back and watches Harry dialling Zayn's number.

'What's the plan? Fine. Ok…. Right. I'll try to. Louis is with me… He saved my life! Yeah yeah, don't shout okay it's too late anyway! Fine. Take care. Zayn? I- Don't die okay? ' Harry sighs heavily.

'Let's go. Zayn told me there are soldiers in every station, they're arresting people to check their class.'

'They don't have the right to!'

'Welcome to my world.' Harry sighs. 'Let's go. We'll take the R5 to WestRoad Industrial and ride to reach my sub.'

Louis nods. They get out of the building without a fuss, everyone is at work. The station is only three minutes on feet.

'Act casual.' Harry whispers to Louis. The station is situated at the top of a building, there are portals but the queue is long so they go for the elevator first. When the elevator opens a soldier points a gun at them. At first, he seems menacing but then his traits soften.

'Louis?'

'Gerald?' Louis mimics.

'What are you doing here?' the soldier says before lowering his gun and shaking Louis' hand.

'We are going to the sub-Areas.' He says smiling at the man.

'Are you aware of what's happening. It's not safe for Herons to go there.'

'Yep, but my mom is already there checking if the decision of the assembly is respected so Antoine and I figured we could help.' Louis follows smiling at Harry. 'Remember my friend Antoine Nichols? His father is the head of District Police Station.

The soldier scrutinizes Harry and fakes a smile.

'Of course I remember!' He offers a fake smile and shakes Harry's hand. 'You've changed you're tall now!' he laughs.

 When they arrive at the top of the building the metro is here.

'Well… Take care will you?' The soldier stands still, waiting for the elevator to go down again.

'20 Minutes to get there.' Harry whispers. They come into one of the car, there's a guard walking from one end to the other, scrutinizing people.

They sit, Louis takes Harry's hand. The metro pulls away, everyone is sitting to let the soldier do his job. Minutes pass and nothing happens, after five minutes or so the soldier starts to question people, it's quick but it'll suffice to jeopardize Harry and Louis' safety.

'Where do you come from?... Where are you going? …. What for?'  The soldier asks each person. Louis attempts to stand up.

'Don't move.' Harry commands. 'We'll get through this.'

Finally, after another 5 minutes the soldier joins them.

'Where do you come from.'

'52 Liberty Street, District.' Louis says confidently.

'Where are you going?'

'Railroad.' Harry answers ' we're from District School.'

'Why there?'

'Engineering project.'

'This area is restricted. Do you have any permit?'

'You can call the school.' Harry says simply ' Our professors are very busy but I'm sure they won't mind answering your call.' The soldier hesitates.

'Good idea.' He says' Give me a minute.' He steps away.

'What do we do?' Louis asks under his breath. They are screwed.

'Wait for me.' He stands up and comes near the doors. The soldier interrupts his call and points a gun at him.

'Hey! Don't go anywhere.'

Harry stretches his arms and surrenders, the soldier steps forward and when he attempts to handcuff Harry the Dragonfly turns around and hits him. People start.

 

His gun falls away. He tries to punch Harry but the rebel ducks and hits him in the abdomen. The guy coughs and steps away. Harry tries to punch him again but the soldier dodges his bow and hits him in the jaw. Harry falls. The guy rushes on him but Harry kicks him. He gets up and searches for the gun that is nowhere to be find. The soldier still on the ground turns his walkie-talkie on.

'JH92 for backup.' Harry kicks the walkie-talkie away. The metro slows down. He throws himself on the soldier and covers his mouth.

'He won't hurt you, please don't call the police.' Louis shouts before the doors open. They all stand up and rush toward the exit.  The soldier bites Harry's fingers but the Dragonfly remains silent. Nobody comes in. There are just three now. The metro resumes.

'The soldier punches Harry who tumbles. He gets up with difficulty and takes out a smaller gun.

Before thinking twice Louis runs and jumps on his back. The soldier struggles and shoots but the bullet only hits the ceiling. He grabs Louis and throws him violently on the ground. The metro is above water now. Harry's already up.

'Hey!' The soldier turns around to face him again. He points his gun and tries to pull the trigger but his finger cannot move.

'What the-'

'Come here.' Harry challenges. The soldier scoffs and throws his gun away, he rushes toward Harry and tackles him. Harry hits him on his sides but the guy succeeds in pushing him against the wall. The back of Harry's head hits the wall violently.

'Who are you?' the soldier puts his hands around Harry's throat and tightens his grip. Harry grabs his arms and focuses, his eyes turn silver.

'What the-' the soldier frowns and lets go off Harry. He puts his hands on his ears to make the deaf sounds in his head disappear but it doesn't work. Harry focuses harder and the guy shouts. Blood comes out of his eyes and ears. Harry throws himself on the security lever, the doors open but the metro doesn't stop.

'The security will be called in 15 seconds.' AMI says.

'I'm sorry.' Harry breathes heavily before kicking him out of the metro. He pulls up the lever, the doors close up.

He turns his head right and faces Louis. The Heron is standing still completely speechless. Terror can be read on his face.

'Louis, are you okay?' Harry joins him and scrutinizes the wound on his temple.

'I think I am.' He hugs Harry.

'When the metro slows down again don't lose me.' Harry says kissing his forehead. Louis nods.

 

When the metro stops, they come out and stop to spot the soldiers, they are searching for them. They mingle with the mass and as soon as they can they run. Hopefully they are not spotted. The atmosphere is really different in this area. The buildings are all the same and don't have any windows. The air is thick and smog covers the whole area. They end up in a street crowded with people in grey uniforms and labourers. They turn left in an alley, turn right, cross an empty hangar and stops in front what's supposed to be the reception room. Rob, Zayn's friend is supposed to be waiting for them. There are motorbikes near the opened exit.

'Stay here.'

He opens the door carefully and the smell of blood hits him. Rob's body has been left on the ground. He has received several bullets. Blood has come out of his eye, ears and mouth. Harry covers his mouth. He ducks and searches for keys. He rummages through the pockets, nothing. He scrutinizes the room and find them, glued under the desk, a trick as old as the world itself but still working apparently.

'You know how to ride a motorbike?' He throws the keys at Louis.

Louis picks one vehicle and pushes it in front of the exit, he climbs and starts the engine. Harry climbs behind him and puts his hands around Louis' waist. There's only one road, no one on the horizon.

'Ready?' Louis says before pressing the accelerator.

 

**×**

Eventually the countryside road splits in several paths.

'Left' Harry commands.

The dirt path leads them to region of lakes. It is very difficult to ride there. Eventually the lakes turn into groves. Less than an hour after their departure they quit the groves and reach the shore. Louis stops.

'We'll go on foot.' Louis lets the motorcycle fall on the sand.

They walk along the coast until they can see the village. They stop and hide behind crumbling fishing hut. Harry glances at the village: there are military trucks parked between the beach and the houses.

'What do we do?'

'We hide behind one of the trucks and as soon as we can we run to my house.' Louis nods.

Three soldiers get out of the truck and enter the village.

'Let's go.'

They run and hide behind the truck on the far right, their backs against the lorry.

'Wait' Harry murmurs, it's barely audible but the Heron nods. He walks along the truck until he reaches the back of it. He sighs and leans to check if there's someone. Two soldiers are guarding the other trucks, they are turning their backs to the rebel. Harry hides back and raises two fingers. Louis nods again.

'We just have to walk and reach the alley. Then we'll reach the crowded streets.' Harry says to Louis with his Spirit. The sensation is unpleasant, it makes Louis nauseous.

'What if they hear us?' Louis thinks. Harry looks at him and smile. He heard him.

'They won't, the alley is 5 meters away.' He stretches his hand.

They walk silently and against all odds reach the alley without being heard. As soon as they can no longer be seen they run. The main street is four alleys away. The main street is blurred with panic and confusion. The scene is chaotic: some people are running away from soldiers who shoot at them, others are on the ground crying and begging for their lives.  Some houses are on fire.

'What's happening here?' Harry grabs someone's arm.

'They want to put us in their trucks.' The guy is terrified. He is holding his son's hand.

 

_Niall._

 

'We need to find Niall.' Harry grabs Louis by the wrist and they melt into chaos. Carried away by the crowd pushing ahead, they are lead further up the main street until finally Harry finds his way out of the trap.

They cross the garden and come into Niall's house from behind. Everything has been plundered. When they walk through the living room Harry glances through the window, bodies have been hanged. He rushes to the front garden. He doesn't recognize the body of his best friend at first.  Niall's body has been severely beaten. His face is swollen, unrecognizable. Harry kneels horrified. Louis joins him and covers his mouth. His mother, Alea, has been hanged next to him, as well as his baby brother Markus, he was only two.

'Come here.' Louis forces Harry to stand up and hugs him. The Dragonfly can't stop crying. He yells to the point of losing his voice.

How many times did they climb up this tree? Half of the year it was a shelter for birds and squirrels but during Summer it was all theirs. They would climb, sit on one of the main branch and chat. They even carved their forenames on the trunk and their nicknames "S.A Shitheads". This name was attributed to them a long time ago when Niall had vomited in the metro, they were supposed to visit District with Karen. Niall was sick and puked on an old Heron lady, she had a fit and called them names. That's one of Harry's oldest memories.

Now Niall is dead, they took away his life as if he was nothing more than a bag of trash. He probably tried to defend himself for his fists are covered with blood. Of course they had killed Alea and Markus first, they probably made him watch the murders.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' Louis repeats sweeping his tears. 'We need to move H.' Harry sweeps his cheeks. He takes the bloodstained orange bracelet from Niall's wrist and puts it in his pocket. He gave him the bracelet for his 18th birthday. Harry is not bitter or angry, he is enraged, it's all about primal instincts. His best friend, an innocent Gink, is dead and he is going to make them pay, suffer for what they've done. For the first time ever, he really wishes they were all dead. For a moment, his humanity switches off and his Spirit takes control.

'Let's go' Louis holds his hand back, the touch is enough to make Harry come to his senses. There's no one in Harry's house. It has not been plundered yet.

'We need to find something… Maybe a note or a memory stick.'

 

He crosses the living and reaches his parents' bedroom. Where is his mother, she was supposed to garden today wasn't she? What was the last thing you said to your Dad or Mom? Did you take time this morning to tell them you loved them? Did you really pay attention to the smile on their faces when they told you goodbye?

Treat each goodbye as if it was the last. He peers at the room to see if something is missing but everything is in place, suddenly he hears the wooden floor creaks and stops. Without a sound he ducks and looks under the bed.

'Hey Buddy! Come here.' Harry says with extra softness in his voice. The dog doesn't move. 'I'm afraid too…It's gonna be okay. Come.' He offers again and this time the dog crawls out from under the bed.

No sooner has Louis entered the room than Buddy barks.

'Buddy! No! Sit. It's just Louis see?'

'I went to check your kitchen and I find this note hidden in the teapot. I figured the something we were looking for would be hidden in an unsuspected place. So, I checked on the fridge and in the bread, anyway…'

Louis is right and accessorily he is brilliant.

'I don't know how to read this language.' He gives the note to Harry.

'It's called Dravidian. It's a language from India.'

'I don't know this country…Anyway, what does it say?'

'Go where agreed. Be safe, Mommy.'

 

He shreds the paper and lets it fall on the ground, suddenly Buddy's ears perk up and he looks at the direction of the entry.

'There's someone in the house.' Harry whispers leading Louis out of the way. He closes the door in utter silence.

'Buddy, hide.' The dog crawls back under the bed. The guy is walking through the corridor now. Harry can hear his boot squeaking. Soon enough he'll open the door. The doorknob rotates, the soldier is wearing dark gloves. He pushes the door and waits until it is fully opened. Louis' heart starts to pound, he holds his breath. The end of the rifle is visible now. When the weapon is fully visible Harry seizes it and hits the soldier face with the rifle butt.  The guy is instantly knocked down and falls unconscious.

'You're better than I am at shooting.' Harry offers the rifle to Louis.

Louis is surprised by the similarities between the weapon in his hands and those during games. It's heavier though and much more frightening. It looks at the small screen situated near the rear sight.

'I only have 26 minutes before it asks for the password again.'

'Let's hope we won't need it.'

'Where we going?' He pushes the grip safety.

'You won't believe me if I tell you.'

'What about Buddy?' Louis is genuinely concerned and it makes Harry grin. He looks under the bed to see that Buddy hasn't move. He is looking at Harry.

'Good boy.' Buddy wags his tail.

'He will be fine. I trained him to stay out of trouble.'

They reach the threshold and hide behind a small wall. Gun fires break the silence repeatedly.

'There's a train heading north, it's our only chance. There won't be soldiers here, trust me.'

'Where's the station?'

'About 100 meters from the northern outskirt. Can you see the last house on the right. The one with the yellow roof?' Louis gets up glances over the wall and nods.

From here he can perfectly see the tree where Niall has been hanged, he can distinguish the three bodies between the leaves. If he looks at the far left he can even see the ocean.

 'Once we reach this house we turn right, we cross the grove and pass the river.'

'And?'

' We cut through the fields and that's it.' Louis nods.

'Let's go.' They run and quickly reach the last house. They stop behind a wall. Harry leans forward and looks over the wall. There's only one path one can takes to cross the grove, it is 20 meters away the only problem is the soldier guarding the entry.

'Louis. There's a soldier blocking the way. Gimme the gun.' Harry commands but Louis doesn't obey. He glances at the screen near the rear visor. He is searching for something.

'That's it. There are two types of bullets, some are deadly some electrocute you. Harry, I- I don't think we need to kill him.'

'Ok.'  Harry tries to takes the gun but Louis steps back.

'Promise?'

'Promise. 'Louis lets Harry take the gun. He focuses and steps aside the wall, the soldier sees him but is too slow. Harry shots him, the guy falls on the ground. 

'Let's go'

They cross the grove and reach the field. They are both sweaty and panting now.

'It's here.'

'Harry, I don't see any station.' Louis says hiding behind a tree next to Harry.

' there's a rail crossing the field. We're lucky the crops have been harvested. As soon as you can see the train, run.'

'Harry? Are we going to climb on a moving train?' Harry smiles. 'No, no, no and no. I can't run that fast.'

'Do you trust me?'

'I- fuck. Yes.' Harry looks at his watch.

'8 minutes.'

 

They hear the sound of the train arriving.

'Wait…wait…wait….now!' They run. Louis is completely freaked out. They cross the field, the ground is bumpy they both struggle not to fall. Many wagons of the freight train are opened. They sprint along the train now. Harry is the first to climb on of the wagons. He peers at Louis and stretches his hand.

'Come on Lou! You can do it!' Louis sprints faster, he tries to grab Harry's hand but fail.

'Come on!' He tries again and this time Harry is able to lift him. Louis lets himself fall on the floor and swears. Despite the dangerousness he has never felt so alive. Harry looks at him and smiles brightly.

'Told ya.'

'Fuck you I almost died.' Harry laughs and helps Louis to stand up.

'Now what?'

'We enjoy the ride I guess.' He sits on one of the scattered barrels.

'What's in those?' Louis mimics the rebel and sits next to him. He grabs Harry's hand.

'sewage, laboratory waste, toxic compound.'

'What if something bad happens and the whole train explodes? It would kill everyone here.' He shakes his head, the more he learns the truth the more he feels nauseous.

'I know. That's why it was your only chance. Soldiers know what's inside they wouldn't risk shooting in the direction of the train.'

For a moment Louis doesn't respond and just peers at the landscapes. Wheat, sunflower crops and herds of deer set the scene, at the horizon, the cliffs and the ocean.

'How come I never realize how beautiful your sub is?' Harry snorts. 'I'm not joking. When it's over I want you to show me every part of it. I want us to travel the subs and preserve them and see India.' Harry looks at him with a funny face. 'What?'

 'Deal.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, I promise you, if you just keep going, one day it won't hurt anymore. You may not see it right now but just hold on, one day everything will make sense. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it. chapter udapted 24/11/18
> 
> PS: sorry for Niall. 
> 
> All the love,  
> xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I suddenly realized that we were on borrowed time, that time is always borrowed, and that the lending agency exacts its premium precisely when we are least prepared to pay and need to borrow more...” ― André Aciman, Call Me by Your Name

10 am. Liam has been trying to sleep for 3 hours now, he is freezing under covers. The good thing when you can afford high-tech medicine is that you can be cured in 30 seconds. The problem is, when you run out of it, it feels ten times worse. He has drunk two litres already, but his body is still burning. 

When he arrives in the streets, the air is stifling (or maybe it's just him). He decides not to take the metro for it'll be crowded. He takes out two tiny metal plates and puts them on both tragus. The plates hold by themselves. He types on his watch and finds a playlist to listen too. Wubbix, one of the few artists to be allowed in Rhovanion. Whatever your name, everything's about Dubstep.

 

He turns right to a narrow driveway, although he is still freezing and dizzy, the sky is blue, the music is great, it really is a good day. He walks carefree until he sees two white masses out of the corner of his eye. He steps back and stops to see what's happening in the perpendicular driveway.

Two soldiers are beating up a civilian. Liam immediately hides against the wall, at the corner of the street. He can't believe what he has just seen. He tries to stay calm and switches his plates off to hear the soldiers.

'Please, someone help me!' the guy shouts.

'Shut up!'

'Don't kill me, I'm innocent, I swear!'

'You can't be innocent when you're a junk.'

'Just a matter of time before the roundups anyway…' They laugh.

'Please, please. Somebody helps me.'

Liam bends forward to peer at them, the Gink his on his knees, the soldiers are pointing their guns at him. He looks at Liam. One of the soldier pulls the trigger. The man falls instantly, his head crashes on the ground.

Before the soldiers get to turn around and see him he sprints. He knows District by heart, he turns left, climbs the stairs which lead up to a shopping mall. He is sweaty and his chest hurts. He crosses the mall, climbs down other stairs, sprints again.

Finally, he arrives in front of Zayn's building. He pushes the buttons of the digicode frantically.

'It's me.' He says breathing heavily. Zayn opens immediately.

Liam takes the elevator and reaches the 16th landing. When Zayn opens the door, Liam is crying.

'Hey…hey. Are you okay?' he takes Liam in his arm.

'They killed him Zayn I-'

'What are you talking about?' Zayn leads him on the couch.

'I was walking down the street and I saw soldiers, they killed him.'

'Who?'

'A guy! A Gink. It's insane I know but it's true!'

'Calm down…. Did they say anything?'

'I don't remember I-' he can't stop crying. Zayn puts his head on his forehead and frowns.

'You're burning. Wait.' He gets up, reaches the bathroom, takes two syringes out of the medicine cabinet.

'Here. Gimme your arm.' Liam sniffles. His t-shirt is sticking to his skin. Zayn searches for a vein. He caresses Liam's skin gently.

'Ok. That's for your fever.'  the needle pierces his skin, it burns.

'It doesn't hurt usually.'

'That's because you should be resting.'

'I wanted to see you.' He says still breathing heavily. 'My chest hurts, and I feel like my heart is going to explode.'

'That's because you're in a state of shock. That's why I brought a second syringe, to calm you down.'

'Anxiolytics?' Zayn snorts.

'Nah. Liquid marijuana.' He stings Liam a second time. After a minute, his body ceases to malfunction.

'I need you to tell me what you've heard. Try to remember as precisely as possible.' Zayn says dragging a stool and sitting in front of Liam.

'I was walking down the street and I saw two soldiers and a man. They were wearing white uniforms, so they were officers. The guy was begging for his life, he wasn't wearing a suit or anything. They beat him. I hid against a wall and switched off my earphones. Hm…'

'It's okay, Liam look at me. ' Zayn lifts Liam chin. ' Good. Tell me.'

'They told him he was a junk.' He sweeps his tears 'They said it was a matter of time before they'd roundup. I think he was talking about Ginks only. I don't know I-'

Zayn gets up, turns his computer on and waits for it to function. He puts both hands on the table and frowns, his traits are clenched.

'When was it?'

'I'd say 20 minutes ago.'

'Did they see you?'

'No. I ran away just in time.'

Zayn opens a file and types a code. He writes something and waits for an answer.

'What are you doing?' Liam hesitates.

'Warning my people.' Zayn admits without a second thought.

'I don't understand I-' Zayn doesn't say anything, he continues to type things. 'What the hell Z?!' Liam ends up shouting.

'You've got two options. 1) you can go home and rest. If someone asks you, you don't know me, you have never seen me or worked with me. Stay home until the war is over. 2) I can tell you everything that I know but once you know you can't run away, I'll be forced to kill you if you do.' He says staring at Liam.

For the first time ever, Liam is scared. The guy in front of him is miles away from his boyfriend, from the guy he has spent most of his time with. Right now, Liam is not peering at a 23 year-old painter but at a soldier.

'Who are you?' he stands up and steps away.

'I'm still Zayn.'

'I want you to tell me the truth, otherwise I call the police.'

'If you call the police we're both dead. Please calm down.'

'Spit it out Zayn!'

'What you saw down the street is not unusual. It happens all the time. Soldiers have been killing Ginks ever since Ares came in power.'

'You're lying.' Liam says ready to run away.

'I'm not. They would kill me if they knew who I am.'

'Who are you?'

'A soldier, a rebel.'

Liam steps back and reaches the door.

'Ablazers are not naturally sick or dangerous. It's a lie perpetuated so as the Herons can lead the country. '

'Are you an Ablazer?' Liam frowns. He is angrier than ever. He was lied to the whole time, he's not even sure that Zayn has been honest about his feelings.

'No. I am not. But I'm fighting in their names. I've been a rebel ever since I came to Rhovanion. '

'Why? I don't understand, ok maybe they are not sick, but they have a city of their own, they even have a senate!'

'It's a lie. Campfire is a prison, scientists are experimenting on people to find cures, weapons and probably things we're not aware of.'

'Don't fucking lie to me.'

'I'm not lying to you Liam. I swear.'

'Did you use me as a tool?'

'What are you talking about' Zayn steps toward Liam.

'I'm talking about your computer programs! I'm talking about your 'engineering 'projects!'

'At first yes.' Liam scoffs sweeping his cheeks. 'But I love you. I do.'

'Go fuck yourself.' Liam opens the door.

'Don't go.' Zayn begs.' I chose you to help me because you are brilliant and then we spent time with each other and I fell in love. Because not only you are a brilliant scientist, but you are kind, honest, funny and grumpy in the morning. I stuck to you because I genuinely wanted you to be my boyfriend. You and I, got me to fight with H. I love you, please believe me.'

Liam turns around.

'I thought you were working for the government. I thought I was helping the good cause. You lied to me, you put me in the position of the bad guy. I never wanted to conspire against the president!'

'I know… Liam please. Sit down and I can explain everything.'

He closes the door, sighs and sits back on the couch.

'You have five minutes.'

'You do know that Ginks have less rights than us, right?' Liam nods ' Well I don't know if you have realized that but it's systematic, we are not talking about not being allowed to live in the capital or anything. I'm talking about the right to vote, to go to school, to have a decent wage. Did you ever go to the subs 1, 3 or 5? People are dying on the streets there. They don't have medicine, there are no doctors or hospitals. In the subs 2 and 4 people are basically slave. They work in factory 14 hours a day to satisfy  _our_  needs.'

'What do you do to help?'

'We've been training people, so they know how to fight. Henslows, Herons, Ginks and Dragonflies all together. After years and years of hiding, now it's time to fight.'

'Fight?'

'We are going to liberate people in Campfire and overthrow the government.'

'You are completely insane.' He shakes his head. It doesn't make any sense.

'Come.' Liam doesn't move. ' Please. I'll show you the truth.'

Liam stands up and comes near Zayn. The rebel opens a file and clicks on a video. It's a tape from an operating room. There is a woman, probably a doctor, and a man tied up on a stretcher.

She stings him into the neck, his body spasms and  everything in the room is lifted up in the air. The doctor stings him again and the levitating objects fall on the ground. He is dead. Liam puts a hand on his mouth, runs to the bathroom and pukes. Zayn follows him and leans against the door. Liam flushes the toilet, washes his face and peers at Zayn through the mirror.

'Harry is one of them. They could kill him the same way.' Liam tries to breathe properly but it feels as if his lungs were shrinking. ‘Harry’s a Dragonfly, what you call Ablazer.’

‘Wait, that’s what you meant when you said Louis could get him killed?!’

'Indeed. I am in charge of the beginning of the rebellion in District. I created bombs and portals. The bombs will lure the soldiers and keep them focused on District while most of the rebels will liberate Campfire. Once it's done, I'll put portals through the city to allow them to come back in District and kill the president and his crew. '

Liam feels nauseous again. Zayn waits for him to answer but his watch turns red and beeps. He runs to his computer, someone is trying to videochat him. He takes the call.

'Turn on the tv.' Zayn snaps his fingers and the president appears on screen. 

'What the-'

'The fuckers decided to relieve their speech earlier. We need to strike back.'

'Where's Syd?' Zayn says to the guy. He is in his fifties, wearing a black uniform.

'I tried to contact him in vain. We'll strike in the early morning to avoid as many casualties as possible. We only want to shoot politicians.'

'How many hours do I have left?'

'You need to finish the bombs and the gates before dusk. We can't afford to lose too much time. We need to gather our troops and be prepared. You'll put the bombs around 4 am.'

'Understood.' Zayn nods.

'Wait for our call to trigger the explosions. And wait for our call to put the portals. Good luck soldier.' The man does the military salute.

'Thanks, Lieutenant.' Zayn mimics.

 

Liam is staring at him.

'Amelia is only three. She'll probably be dead tomorrow.' He says looking into the void.

'Liam, you don't understand…'

'It's your fight not mine.'

'Go on then. Leave me the fuck alone. Stay in your fucking house tomorrow I don't care!'

' _You_  don't understand.'

'What? Don't you want to live in a world where people are free to be who they are? People are murdered, people like Harry, your friend, just because of their class! Ginks are considered like shit because the government decided it would be them. It could have been us, Henslows! Don't you get that? Amelia could have been killed, or experimented on because of her class! Maybe she is a Dragonfly and you don't know yet. It's your fight!'

 

The more Zayn shouts the more it dawns upon him, he is right. It could have been anyone, he doesn't want that world for his sister. He wants her to be who she wants to be. He wants her to be free.

'I've lost my family because of that shit! My mother was forced to build her life in another country because of this shit! Dragonflies are the most beautiful people I've ever got the chance to live with! Harry have been struggling his whole life to hide who he is, he suffers every single day because of this shit. This is unfair. Why would I have the right to live peacefully when people are dying in the subs? I never chose my class and neither did they! So, go on! Go back to your house, stay safe and watch us die for freedom.'

'Zayn…'

'Call the police, tell them everything, they can find me and shot me in the face, watch if I care.' He shakes his head.

Liam walks toward him and kisses his forehead. Without a word, Zayn knows the guy is on the good side of history.  

×

'Ok Lou. We're almost there. When I tell you, jump.'

'Out of the train?' Louis raises his eyebrows.

'Yes. It will slow down a bit, so we can jump easily.'

'I don't think you meant  _easily_.' Harry laughs. The freight train slows down and Louis pouts.

'Go first.'

'Why?' Louis starts.

‘That way I know you are out of the train.'

'Did you really think I was going to stay here alone?' He complains before jumping out of the train. He crashes on the ground and rolls. It hurts. He stays on the ground until Harry stretches his hand. There is nothing but stone quarries. It's stifling hot.

'Harry, it's a no-man's-land here.'

'You're being impatient.'

They walk across different quarries until Harry lead them at the top level of a limestone quarry.  Machines are parked at the bottom, but no one is working.

They walk along the cliff and finally Harry stops. There is a big breach and a river further down. Louis looks over the cliff and automatically feels dizzy. The distance is equivalent to approximately 5 levels.

'No. No, no, no. I can't.'

'Once we hit the water, the stream will carry us to the camp. Don't try to swim upstream ok?'

'HARRY!' The echoes of Louis' voice ripple down the river.

'Lou?'

'I can't jump.' Harry takes his hand.

'I'll stick to you. I won't let you go.'

'What if I hit the cliff or the stream is too strong, and I sink?'

'I'll do anything not to let you sink. I promise.'

'Ok….' Louis says shaking his left hand. 'Ok, let's jump.'

'On the count of three.'

'No. let me count. Ok… 3…2…1… go!'

They run and jump.

 

×

'Harry, I thought you might be dead… It's simple, go to the hangar, you'll find my friend there. He'll lend you motorbikes…Don't get caught…. Are you alone? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME HARRISON? Really?? If he jeopardizes the mission I swear to you H-' He calms down 'You have to go now. Liam and I are going to finish the job. Yes, I'll be careful. Hm? I won't die.  _You_ take care.' Zayn says his throat tight, he didn't think he would be that hard to say goodbye to Harry, they've been mate for years, but they always knew this day would come. Still, Harry is one of his best mate and if something happens to him the Henslow won't be able to move on.

 

'I've made dozens of bombs already, small, medium and large.Come.' Zayn takes out a big black bag from under the kitchen table and puts it on the coffee table.  When he opens it Liam stops breathing. There are square boxes, what seems like glass balls, metal sticks…. 'We needed different bombs according to the different areas in District. The sticks will release a continuous sound when they explode, it'll mess with anyone hearing it.'

' How?'

'Hallucinations, dizziness, fainting…'

'The balls contains different liquids. Some can make you sleep, some can make you go blind for a period of time, some will make you hallucinate.'

'Brilliant' Liam mutters peering at the balls.

'The boxes are what you'll consider 'outdated', Sara and I created them based on what people used to make 200 years ago.'

'How do they work.'

'There's a chemical reaction but the reaction is exothermic.'

'So, it'll release energy…'

'Yes, and more precisely fire.'

'Those are made to kill.'

'It's not all. We need to build the last kind of bomb, the one I want us to create will be magnetically loaded.'

'I don't get it. What's the point of short-circuiting an area? Your weapons won't work, nor your watches…'

'Most of our weapons don't work with electromagnetic charges. They work with bullets made of lead. Our electronic devices have their own frequencies.'

'Wicked.' Liam smiles.

'I've already created one prototype.' He rummages through a side pocket and finds a tiny plate, similar to Liam's earphones. 'I've got a 6D printer. So, we print as much as we can and then-'

'We connect them to your computer-'

'Or one of my pads and-'

'We incorporate the electromagnetic loads.' 

×

 

Pain runs all over Louis' body when the Heron hits the surface of the water. It's like hitting a wall.

In a split second he is swept by the waves, he tries to swim but his body is sinking inevitably. He is lacking air now… He doesn't have time to think of his death because Harry is already dragging him to the surface. He truly is a good swimmer.

Louis inhales deeply and coughs. He looks at Harry who looks at the stream.

'Don't let go.' Harry shouts. 'Float!' Louis is completely freaked out and he attempts to swim. ' DON'T MOVE LOUIS! If you try to swim you'll sink again. Just FLOAT.'

Louis is having a panic attack.

'LOUIS! Look at me!' The Heron shakes his head. He is drowning from time to time, Harry dragging him on the surface again and again.

'Ok it's enough.' Harry says before using his Spirit on Louis. The Heron seems to fall asleep. Harry floats and they both are carried away to a hidden shore.

The Dragonfly drags the body of his boyfriend on the sand but is stopped by two rebels guarding the entrance, they point their guns in Harry's direction.

'My name is Harry Styles, Son of Syd and Selene. Rebel. 13th Unit in District.' He resumes his walk, but the soldiers aim at him.

' I'm sent by Zayn Malik. I'm a Dragonfly. This is my boyfriend Louis, a rebel too.'

Harry's chest is sore, he tries to breathe normally but the jump has altered his Spirit and with that, his ability to think properly.

' 65 571 33 4, my military identification, one of you can check!'

The two soldiers don't move, they look at each other and one of them dials the number on the screen sewed to his sleeve.

'You can go.' Harry exhales deeply. 'You need a hand?' the other soldier says staring at Louis.

'Nah. I'm good' He lifts up Louis' body and holds him tightly.

When he enters the bunker, everyone is bustling around. Soldiers are training, people are chatting, other are manipulating electronic devices. There are many rooms with beds. No natural light and the air is quite stifling.

'Where can I find the rebels in charge?'

'There' he points at a door situated on the third level. 'But you'll have to let him here first.'

Harry comes into a room with a bed and lets Louis rest. He hurries to the stairs and climbs the steps two by two. They are supposed to be four colonels, one for District (Syd), one for Yard, another for Square and the last one for the subs. He sprints toward the door and stops at the doorframe. There's a man standing, turning his back to Harry. The guy is covering another man, supposedly sitting behind a desk.

'I-' The man standing turns around and steps slightly aside, so Harry can see the man sitting.

'Harry!' His father stands up and hugs him. 'I thought you were dead. I swear I-'

'My watch is broken. I- I'm so happy to see you.' He holds his father tighter. 'Where's mom?'

His father doesn't answer.

'Dad… Where is mom???' Harry steps away.

'She's… helping in the subs with Darius, the colonel. We’re waiting for them and Métis to come back. Harry this is Spinther, Colonel of Yard.'

'Where are we going to know the plan?' Harry asks him and the man snorts.

'You'll have to wait until tonight Harry.' Suddenly they hear shouts from the ground floor.

'Leave me alone' Harry hears Louis shout. He turns around and rushes downstairs. He has never run as fast as he is now. Rebels could kill him, especially when they have all the rights to do so. Louis doesn't even know what to say. Two guys are pointing a gun at him and one is holding him.

'Leave him alone' Harry says passing over the rebels. He is in front of the guns now.

'I've checked, he has no military number. His name is not in our records.' One of the rebel says.

'He's with me.'

'Move the fuck away Styles.' The same soldier says aiming at Louis.

'You'll have to kill me first.' Harry pants. His father reaches the ground floor, people steps back.

'Soldiers, lower your guns.'  

'Colonel we-'

'Let the boy speak.' Syd says, with his black uniform he is miles away from the bureaucrat everyone knows in District.

'Harry told me everything. I want to help.' Louis says trying to liberate himself from the rebel. Syd seems to be waiting so Louis follows. ‘I won’t tell anyone. Please.’ One of the soldiers seems bored already and points a gun at his head, without thinking it twice Louis shouts “ I’m in love with your son!”.

Everyone laughs except Syd and Harry. The father looks at his son whose face if slowly fading away.

‘Let him go. Don’t do anything stupid or I’ll kill you myself.’ Harry’s father says without a second look. The rebels scatter, leaving the three men alone.

'Go to the infirmary, they'll check if you're wearing sensors. Ask for a dose of MH85, you look awful.' Syd says to the Heron.

×

 

'What about the portals?'

'I've created many but not enough for us to be perfectly covered. I had to crack so many computer systems, you have no idea… Anyway, I had to be careful, we don't want soldiers to go back to Campfire once it's safe. So, some gates will permit a return only for a short period of time, it can be 3 minutes, 5 or maximum 10. Then another will do the job. Our soldiers will have a map displaying which portal is accessible and to which direction.'

'There are only two directions?'

'No. Depending on the time, you can pass a portal and reach another part of District. And… if some gates will be incomplete…'

'But if someone passes through the gate …'

'They will die yes. If District soldiers see a gate they'll think it leads to us, so I figured, why not adding this option?'

'What if rebels don't have access to the map anymore?'

'Hm… Hard to say, the first option is to contact another soldier, the second would be not to take gates.'

'But we are all supposed to meet somewhere aren't we?'

'Not really. Depends on your mission. Some are made to stay in District once they're done with Campfire. Some are to go to Yard or Square…'

'We are supposed to stay, aren't we?'

'I am. I can't help if I'm not in the city. But if something goes wrong I won't let you stay with me.'

'Zayn I-'

'No, now you need to listen. You joining us is something I would have never dreamt of. But I won't let you stay and get killed. I won't be taken prisoner either. I need you to promise me… If I'm about to die don't try to save me. Call anyone with my phone and tell them to take the lead.'

'I won't run away. And I certainly won't let you die.' Zayn cups his face.

'Promise me. Please.' Liam's throat is sore.

'Promise.' Zayn hugs him softly. 'You need a proper watch. And a computer.'

Liam steps away.

'Where are the gates?'

'In the fridge.'

'What?'

'Don't worry they are weatherproof. I didn't know where to hide them, people never check in fridges for illegal stuff.' He shrugs.

Liam opens the fridge and sees a small metal box. He takes it out and lays it on the kitchen bar. Liam opens the box and gasps. A dozen of glass devices (no bigger than a game card) are collated in two rows. They are like any computer, made of the usual electromagnetic material. Except that the glass is slightly different, less transparent and more greyish.

Zayn is grinning from ear to ear.

'Ok explain yourself.'  Liam says hastily. To him, discovering something new is more thrilling than anything else.  'Of course, you couldn't use the exact same material than usual cause it its holographic signatures are too rigid. And of course, you couldn't put something that's visible for everyone. Which material did you use? Clorax ? Xenyliuum?'

'Chrystal.'

'No shit.' Liam takes one pad out and scrutinizes it. 'Wait. Chrystal can't be charged. Did you inject something? That's why it's slightly greyish right?'

Zayn laughs.

 

'When are we leaving?''

'4 a.m.' he sits. Liam puts the device back and joins him. Suddenly Zayn's watch beeps. He taps the screen; the face of Syd appears.

'Colonel.' Zayn salutes completely relieved.

'I'm sorry to call you now. The network coverage is terrible here.'

'Harry's alive?'

'He is.'

'I thought you were dead.'

'You're not the only one… Those bastards tried to put a bullet in my head during lunch.' He scoffs ' Everything's settled?'

'Yes Sir. We are waiting for the signal.'

'Everyone is here. The units in District are ready too.'

'Good. Wait for my call.'

×

'Ok everyone listens up.' Syd says holding a gun. ' It's almost time. Everyone knows what they  have to do. We'll take the train to reach Campfire. Sara will short cut their computers to destroy the network coverage. Only rely to your watch. If you lose them or if they malfunction you're dead.'

Everyone nods in silence.

'Our orders are simple: Kill the scientists and soldiers on sight. Spare the prisoners. If a prisoner attempts to kill you, shot first.'

' The prisoners will be brought to Yard, they'll be safe there.' Spinther shouts. ' If a Dragonfly wants to go to District to help, let them be.' He continues. ' My units, I'll ask you to stick to your mission. Your role is to ensure that each and every people in this damn prison is freed and safe. As you know, you'll be using the freight trains. Backups will be there once you arrive.'

'For the others' Métis follows, she is a tall black woman, with hazelnut eyes. 'Be careful in District. Soldiers are to be shot on sight, as well as members of the RHAS. Don't kill civilians.'

'RHASP?' Louis whispers to Harry.

' Rhovanian Alliance for the Heron Supremacy' Harry whispers back. 'Most of people working for the gov.'  Louis nods.

'I also would like to remind you that those people are more technologically advanced that we are. But it doesn't mean we are weaker. Aim their guns first, most of those bastards don't know how to use hand-to-hand combat.'

Sara is waiting for her turn to speak, she is with people Harry only met once, they are important people, scientists, lieutenants…

'Bombs will randomly explode once you're in District, the time and whereabouts of the bombings can't be known in advance, so I want you to be extra careful, don't run along the walls, don't cross crowded places, military spots etc. As for the gates, don't forget to check on your watch if you can use them or not. Most of them have been created to from Campfire to District so if one of you wanted to run away it's already too late.'

'My units' Darius shouts ' Once we're done with Campfire, we'll cross the different subs, especially the one where people live. Once they know something's up they'll rush to the subs and shot civilians on sight. Our aim is to secure the villages and neutralize as many soldiers as possible. We'll do our job until the government is overthrown. If everything goes as planned in District the soldiers in the subs will surrender.'

'Last information.' Syd shouts. ' One of my unit will be receiving a chip, this chip contains videos of Campfire, tortures in the sub, basically the whole truth lying behind our actual government. For those in charge, I need you to spread the footage as much as you can. You can load the data in the senate and the government offices. If you succeed the truth will be spread in schools, factories and most importantly in the streets of District. There is also the media building which broadcast videos nationwide.'

He pauses and scrutinizes the crowd to find familiar faces. He calls ten people maybe more.

'Last one. Harry Styles.'

Louis turns his head, but Harry is focused. He finds his way to reach his father and grabs the chip. He puts it carefully into the inside pocket of his black military jacket.

'Are you insane?' Louis mutters.

Syd resumes ' You'll have soldiers to protect you. Don't hesitate to grab the chip on a dead body and do the job yourself. Don't fuck it up. Don't do anything stupid. It is time to be brave soldiers. After years and years, we're almost there. I count on each and every one of you. Make me proud, make us proud. Be the change you want to see in this fucked up country that we have. Fight for our freedom!'

'For our freedom!' the crowd chants.

 

×

It's pitch dark outside. The city lights are turned off at night for it is forbidden to cross the streets after 3 a.m.  The only lights visible are the one glowing from the soldiers' screen on their sleeves and guns. It may be dark but at least those lights make the task easier.

'Basically, anytime you see a light you stop, and I'll stop. We check if it's safe and we walk. Or if it's not we'll make a detour.' Liam nods.

'Only the bomb. We have to wait for the call to put the gates.'

'Understood.' They cross different streets, avoiding soldiers as much as possible.

'Wait' Liam grabs Zayn's wrist.

'What about the surveillance?'

'From 4:30 to 5:30 the cameras are off.'

'Until people go to work.'

'Exactly. We've got one hour. Short but we can do it.' He says climbing on a window. He is standing on the windowsill trying not to fall.

'Be careful.'

'It's okay, I used to climb in Mistyriath. I'm good at it. Gimme a ball.' Liam executes the order. Zayn grabs it and puts it just above the top window frame.

' I don’t understand. This place is never crowded why put a bomb here.'

'Especially because soldiers will think it's safe. Let's go.'

 

They cross the whole city, bomb after bomb. It's cold and foggy and strangely peaceful. Eventually they need to are stopped by two soldiers at the foot of the street.

'Shit.'

'Can't we attack them?'

'No. They can't know something's up until the first bomb explode.'

'What do we do?' Liam says hiding next to Zayn behind a wall.

'We'll put the bomb here.'  

'No one will come here. They won't have the idea to cross the building like we did to escape. It's a dead end.'

'I know. Fuck. I'll talk to rebels, show them to lead soldiers here I don't know. It's our only shot anyway.'

'It's almost 5:10.'

'We've got to hurry up.' 

×

' Ok everyone. It's time to go. Gather your weapons, watches, medicines.' Everyone rustles around, and forms ranks. 'The train is coming in 20 minutes. Usual stuff, we see the train, we climb on it, we hide and once we penetrate Campfire, we fire. Don't shot during the travel, the freight will explode and we're all dead.' He scoffs. 'Come on soldiers! This is our moment! Let's be brave enough to face death this morning.'

Harry and Louis look at each other for a split-second Louis wants to cry, curl up into his boyfriend's arms and not be a part of all of this. But then, he peers at Harry and he wouldn't change anything at all. Once it's done, they'll be able to be together and Harry will finally be happy and feel alive. That's worth every danger.

Harry cups Louis' face and kisses him. He doesn't care about the looks, he doesn't care about the morals. 

'Stick to me. I can't afford to lose you.' he whispers, his lips brushing Louis'. Harry has more to say but choses his spirit this time, without a sound Louis hears his words : ' For the record, I love you too.' 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left before the end. I love this part so much. Tell me if you liked it. 
> 
> All the love as always.  
> D, xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To those who read this fic till the end, to those who've recognized themselves in the characters, to those who are struggling right now in their daily lives : I dedicate thi fic to you. Thanks a million, you are precious to me as readers and precious human beings. Never doubt that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Until you read me again, 
> 
> Stay strong D, XX

 

'We have to be quick. We lure them with a bomb at the main entrance while the others will penetrate the prison through the back entrance. I bomb, you wait my signal, when the way is cleared, join me.'  The soldiers nod. The smell hovering in the wagons is awful. The chemicals make Louis feel dizzy.

'At my signal, jump!' Sara opens the door and the soldiers go out one by one. Louis doesn't hesitate. He jumps out of the train and hits the floor. 'Everyone down!' Sara commands. The soldiers obey, their black outfit allowing them to be completely invisible in the darkness of the dawn.

Surprisingly enough, there's no fence, grids or barbwires, certainly because the only way to access the area is by the freights or vehicles.

There are two tours and a few launch windows. From where they are they can distinguish the stature of soldiers  who are guarding the prison, two in each tour. Except from the light glowing over their heads, it is pitch dark. The sky is dark blue above the rebels' heads but the sun is slowly penetrating the darkness, just behind the prison, orange shades are striking  the horizon, it's astonishing.

Sara looks at her watch. 'Shift in 2 minutes. We'll have 20 seconds to reach the building. '

They wait in silence, praying not to be seen by any of the guards. After a moment, the shadow of the soldiers disappears.

'Go!' Everyone stands up and runs towards the building. They clutch at their guns still peering at the tours. No sooner had they reached the front wall of the prison than the soldiers are back at the tours again.

'Ok. Everyone back off. Once the door is open I want you to shoot on sight. Only after then we enter the building and divide.' She puts her watch next to her mouth and whispers something to the soldiers at the back entrance. She walks along the wall, reaches the armoured door and stops to type something on a pad. The screen displays the human presences in the corridor just behind the door. She indicates 5 with her hand. Everyone nods and aims. She takes out a square bomb and glues it on the door. She dials a code and a time switch is displayed on her watch.

'30 seconds. Put your mask and earphones on.'

The bomb explodes in a thud. The door hits the floor violently meters away. A thick fog propagates in and out of the door. Everyone adjusts his position and aims. Thanks to their mask they can see everything. The soldiers get out in two times. First only two men and then the last three. Rebels shoot at them, killing them one by one. Louis peers at Harry who is completely focused. He doesn't shoot.

When they enter the prison, the fog is thicker than ever, they can hear the rebels climbing down different stairs to reach the entrance. Plus, they can hear them shouting at their peers that they can't see anything.

The corridor leads to three other corridors, those lead to rooms and stairs.

'Clear the rooms.' They can ear in their ear phones. They split in three groups.

Harry and Louis with a dozen of men take the right corridor. They split in two groups, opening the doors facing each other at the same time. One soldier opens the door, the others covering up. Two rebels are still guarding the end of the corridor in case some soldiers would climb down the stairs situated at the other of of it. They proceed in complete silence. In fact, the soldiers in the rooms are sleeping. Killed in their sleep.

Louis doesn't dare watch the scene. He stays behind the soldiers and closes his eyes every time the muffle sound of a bullet strikes the silence.

The first level is cleared rapidly and in utter silence. When they climb the stairs, soldiers are waiting for them ready to shoot. A rebel is shot dead by one of the soldier, killed in turn by Harry himself. Even his mask can't hide his silvery eyes.

They reach the first floor and have to hide at the landing for the soldiers here are wild awake. The scene is chaotic. Some soldiers are leading civilians to the different elevators, some are shooting at their direction.

'Kill on sight. Load information. Destroy information. Go.' Sara says before throwing a bomb at the enemies. The detonation kills three people and the same thick fog propagates across the first floor. The rebels stand back up and leave their hiding place. Staying alive is much more difficult in front of alert soldiers.

Louis follows Harry, they enter an empty room, quickly, Harry approaches his watch near a screen and download the content of the computer when it's done he takes out a small metallic cube and stick it on the machine.

'Let's go' he says grabbing Louis' arm. Hardly do they leave the room than the small metallic material explodes and leaves the room completely shattered.

Dead bodies are scattered on the floor, mainly civilians. They were scientists, secretaries and maintenance. Louis is speechless and angry. They run but are stopped by the sight of a rebel lying on the floor. 

'Cover me.' Harry says to Louis who secures his grip on his gun. Harry ducks and puts two fingers on the guy's neck.

'Dead.' He shakes his head. 'Let's go.'

The remaining soldiers reach the second floor which is mainly a big cafeteria.  They hide behind the door, even though the room is empty.

'We've to cross this floor and secure the last two. The scientists are running away. Kill on sight. Destroy the gates.' Everyone is listening to Sara. She turns her head to Harry.

'H. Your dad needs you where the Dragonflies are. You need to cross this level and go down. You'll reach a yard, it must be secured by now, cross it, enter the building, turn right. The cells are there. Chris and Marilee will go with you.'

The guy nods at Harry. They stand up and reach the end of the cafeteria without a fuss. But the opposite of the building is guarded by soldiers. They are covering two gates which through many scientists are escaping.

Louis, Harry, Marilee and Chris turn right and reach a door leading to outdoor stairs.

When they open the door, they hear flying bullets, shouts and explosions. The yard is surrounded by a wall on its left side and buildings on the upper and right sides. Large dumpsters are scattered here and there.

'Let's go. ' Chris climbs down the stairs first, followed by Louis and Harry and Marilee.  

No sooner Had Chris reached the ground then he is shot dead. His body crashes on the ground. In a split-second Harry drags Louis behind a vehicle. Marilee jumps out of the stairs and hide under them.

'Ok.' Harry says breathing heavily. He takes out a pad and analyses the yard. 'They're eight. We can't handle them.'

'What do we do?' Louis' heart is panting so bad it hurts.

'We-'

'Harry!' Louis shouts, a soldier has appeared from nowhere and attempts to shot at them. Marilee, still hidden under the stairs shots him in the stomach, twice. The man falls dead.

'We need to hurry H!' She says breathing heavily.  Harry looks at the map on the pad.

'We can enter this building.' He says pointing at the right side of the yard.'

'What's in there?' Louis asks.

'It's the morgue.' Marilee says looking at her on pad.

' Flash bomb. ' Marilee states. The door is right in front of them except that the distance between where they are, and the morgue is consequent. There are probably soldiers, located in the upper levels of the left and top perimeters of the yard, waiting for them to move.

They will have approximately 10 seconds to reach the building after the flash bomb explodes.

'Ready?' Louis and Harry nods. She throws the bomb so that it explodes more or less in mid distance between point A and B. The glaring light strikes the dawn, they run. It took more than an hour to reach a safe place.

Once they reach Harry’s father, many soldiers are scattered here and there, their blood slowly dripping on the floor, tainted the white tiles.

“The evacuation is almost done! Sara will stay and bomb the whole prison. We’ve gathered enough info to share it on screens.”

“What we are doing?” Harry says trying to help a soldier sitting against a wall.

“Go to District, penetrate into the media tour and share the truth.” Louis looks around, there are civilian bodies everywhere.

“I thought you were supposed to liberate the prison not kill everyone!” Louis says in shock.

“Faster that way Son!” Syd says.

“I’m not your son. What you did is murder.”

“Louis stop” Harry warns him, but Louis can’t fathom what is going on. If even the Goods are murderers who’s free of charge in this fucking mad world?

“It’s a WAR! Kill or be killed. We don’t have time for this. Harry.”

“Come on Louis. We need to go.”

“Son. You might want to tell goodbye to Sara before you go.”

“What I don’t- She’ll bomb and join us.”

“We only have manual bombs now, more soldiers are coming, which is good news, less in District.”

Fuck. Harry dials numbers on his watch and Sara’s face appears.

“Hey bud.”

“The fuck you’re doing S? No fucking way you are dying in this fucked up place.”

She is bloody and panting.

“Ah… I wish H. More are coming. The rest of the Squad and I will wait for them to come. We can’t move, our building is cleared but not the areas between me and you.”

“S. Please. You are not doing it.”

“It’s fine H. Don’t get killed in District.”

“No. For fuck sake no.” It hurts, everything hurts.

“I never told you but you’re a hell of a friend, one of the best. Thank you.”

“Sara-“ he sighs. There’s no way of fighting it. “ I love you.” She laughs, tears going down her face. Bullets stroke their conversation.

“Love you too shithead. Take care of Zayn while I’m dead will you? And don’t you dare both forget about me. Have a hell of a life.” They exchange a tender smile and she hangs up.

When they pass the gate, Louis immediately calls Zayn.

“It’s Louis. Where are you? We need back up. We have the info. Only need to go to the media building.” Harry is scrutinizing the street in case someone comes.

And it happened. Louis first corpse. It was sudden, Harry hadn’t seen the guy, he was aiming at him, Louis saw him first and shot. Right in the stomach. The guy fell, shocked and died. Louis vomited but had to continue anyway.

 

“Open the door it’s H.”

When they come into the flat, they see that, Zayn has been rummaging through the rooms to find something. Liam is lying on the floor, his skin slightly blue. Louis runs to him.

“Hey Li. It’s gonna be okay.” He says looking at his leg. The wound is swallowing, dark blue. Liam has been hit by an electric charge in the leg

Zayn and Harry hug, their embrace is so brutal, hastened that it hurts.

“I thought you were dead.” Harry whispers, holding tighter.

“You mad? Can’t die with a city to run.” He looks at Liam. “This guy thought it was smart to throw himself on a guy to save my arse. Now he looks like a blueberry.” Liam laughs but it clearly hurts so he stops.

“We need to move though. We are running out of ammunition and we need to stop the fight.”

“Zayn, Sara is…”

 “I know. Your mother has reached Yard with the Dragonflies. They are safe. If no one succeed in revealing the whole truth through the screens your dad and the others want to blow up the senate.”

“What about the president and his crew?”

“They disappeared. I don’t think it means they are safe. Their network has been destroyed and it was a surprise for sure, they decided to do it the old way, they ran away like rats.”

“Did they leave the country?”

“No way. 3 units are searching for them. The problem is, no one is willing to surrender, soldiers here prefer to die. They kill on sight.”

“Is there a gate somewhere nearby?”

“Yep, down the street, it will appear in… 8 minutes. We better go.”

“Louis will help him walk and we cover them.”

 

No sooner have they arrived than they know something was wrong. The level was deserted. No one. Not a single journalist. Not a single soldier.

 “I think we are not in the fucking building.”

“They are computer here. I can manage.” Liam says coughing.

“What do we do?” Louis frowns.

“I made a mistake, fuck. I need to call your father.”

“For?”

“So he destroys the senate. We gain some time to work in here.”

“Where are we?” Harry scrutinizes the place but there are just computers, desks and drinks machines.

“Data collecting building II. Where all the surveillance footage is stored. It’s left deserted cause no one gives a shit about building II. Probably useless data.”

“People working here are working for the government, but they are considered as second and even third-class citizen.” Liam follows.

“Shit. The network.” Zayn mutters.

“I know...”

 “In English?” Harry shakes his head.

“The building is designed for storing not sharing. It’s useless, they know it. That’s why there’s no soldier. We can’t share any data here.”

 “It’s a fucking Data Building.”

 “It doesn’t work like that. The network has been made to receive data. Download not upload.”

“I can manage.” Liam says “I just need medicine otherwise I’ll just die.”

“I need to call Syd. Be right back.”

 

×

 

Well, I’ll continue by writing to you now. Why? Cause when Zayn came back from calling my dad he informed me that he had been shot dead at the outskirts of District. And after that, I lost it. The pain was so heavy I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t stay here while the body of my dad was lying on the dirt, trampled on by soldiers. I attempted to run away and find his body, Zayn had to punch me right in the nose to calm the fuck outta me. To me, the war was lost. Three of the four colonels were dead. Darius had been hanged in the subs, Spinther shot between Campfire and Yard, my father, shot while joining Métis. Métis was still alive; she and her unit had killed most of the Herons in the senate. That’s when we learned that there’s was no need to bomb the senate anymore. Everyone was already dead.

After a long time of thinking, Liam and Zayn succeeded in making the chip work and when I looked through the window and peered to the giant add screens I saw the footage of Campfire on display. We tried to go somewhere safer for soldiers were coming to find us. Some rebels had succeeded in showing the footage in Yard too. And we learned after the fight that many workers had rebelled in the subs and fought against the round ups. Many were killed. Almost half of the population in the subs, shot on sight.

Many soldiers killed themselves, they were too devoted to the government and didn’t want to surrender. We also found Mr. Ares body nearby Square. He had committed suicide with the last members of his crew. The war was over.

Liam lost both of his legs. But you know Liam, he is working on robotic limbs. He has lost his parents, shot while they were hiding in their house.

Zayn lost an eye too and suffers from PSTD. He doesn’t want Liam to fix him as he says he is not broken, his scars are part of who he is now. His family is back in Rhovanion.

I probably should tell you that I was shot too. One bullet in the shoulder one under my right arm, in the ribs. I almost died, that’s also why I can’t remember what happened next. We had to split, Zayn stood by Liam, Louis by me. He brought me to Yard to see my mom and I don’t know how but I survived. I never got to thank the Dragonflies that saved me. I can’t remember their faces.

×

 

It’s been 15 years. I found this journal while tidying my childhood house. Mummy died three years ago. She never recovered from my father’s death. She took her life on a sunny day and left me the house. Three years later, here I am, packing stuff.

It has been fifteen years and I still remember everything. Some nights I can hear the bullets flying over my head. Some others, I remember how it felt to lie and hide all day long, the heaviness never going away. But most of the time, I let myself think of the past and find myself smiling at the thought of this tiny, chocolate hair guy who shouted at me in the stadium, a long time ago. 

I am a historian now and what they call a philosopher, I teach people how to manage their spirit. I teach four different classes but mostly teens. I’m also the Secretary in Chief of the Dragonfly Board. Harry Styles? A politician? I know, I know.

The country doesn’t turn around classes anymore, of course we still have classes, people are who they are, but it doesn’t define our careers, projects, citizenship now. The Dragonfly Board makes sure that Dragonflies prosperity, rights and integrity are respected, same for the other three boards. Those boards are all under one ministry.

Zayn finally had time to be a real designer and basically rebuild the whole country. He is probably sipping a cocktail on a stranded island with Li right now. I haven’t seen him in ages, but he promised me a beer when they come back from their trip.  Tina and Georgia are staying with us waiting for their dads to come home. Liam wants to start some kind of scientific project when they come back from their vacation. I didn't understand but it seems tough. 

 

Remember India ? We went there, twice. We travelled and travelled until all the wanders left were the one we share in our intimacy.

Remember when I told you Louis would be president one day? He was chosen as The First Head and helped the president Mrs. Corellia during her presidency. But you know Louis, he wanted more and now he is running for presidency. He is not here right now, that's why I have time to write this to you. He is with important people, doing important stuff. 

We are celebrating Niall-Syd birthday in a week, he’s gonna be 8. Silia is sleeping right now,  it’s tiring to play hide and seek with Dada you know…

 

Be a lover, chose love, always.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last thing, if there are things you didn't catch or want detailed to please DM me, I really want to improve my writing and cohesion/ cohesive aspects in my texts. So your opinion matters to me. 
> 
> Again, thank you for your kind messages and support. 
> 
> Until next time...


End file.
